Brain Freeze
by Chuquita
Summary: ChiChi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku of the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship with the Ouji be even w
1. Veggie gets his brain fried!

6:07 PM 5/21/2003  
  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
  
By: Chuquita  
  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 8 "Fierce fight!! Violent fight!! Super-exciting fight!!"  
  
Chi-Chi: That's what you should say, understand?  
  
Goku: Chi-Chi, (narrows his eyes) Is this an interview or a lying contest?  
  
/dl  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
  
Vegeta: Heh, Onna is a LIAR. (big evil grin)  
  
Goku: (sing-song) Liar-liar-pants-on-fire!  
  
Chuquita: Ah, I just got that movie re-downloaded. (grins) I am happy. WELCOME to another Corner and another story everybody.  
  
We actually have a very interesting topic for our Corner this time; actually, a several different topics, but that's besides  
  
the point. As some people may have known, Funi and FOX were planning on creating a dbz "live-action movie".  
  
Vegeta: (pales instantly) Oh God....  
  
Chuquita: Well, turns out instead of 1, they're making 4. One for each saga/villain. Personally I am both interested and  
  
in deep fear that I'll have a heart-attack once I see what a "live-action" Veggie and Goku look like.  
  
Goku: Not to mention Ji-chan! He'd be in this too! (sniffle) Poor Ji-chan.  
  
Vegeta: (snorts) Yes, but Vejitto doesn't have to worry about this embarassing situation until the FOURTH movie.  
  
Chuquita: If they get that far. (sweatdrops)  
  
Vegeta: (shudders)  
  
Chuquita: Ironically I just saw the live-action Veggie counterpart ad in my new "Nintendo Power" that had a live-action ssj  
  
Goku in a previous ad.........*looks at ad*.......(pales) dear God help us all.  
  
Goku: (frowns at picture) That guy doesn't look like my lil-lil Vedge'ums...  
  
Vegeta: (twitches at it) I hope they do a better job in this "movie" of theirs. LOOK AT THE HAIR! IT'S ALL WRONG! (signals to  
  
his own hair) The peak looks too small and there's not enough spikes and WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE THE BAKA HUMAN _MASCARA_!!  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You know what mascara is?  
  
Vegeta: (flushes) (snaps at her) SHUDDUP!  
  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, (grins at Veggie, then looks back at picture) I have to say I give the guy credit for trying--  
  
Vegeta: --badly.  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
  
Vegeta: (still-ranting) AND SINCE WHEN DO I WEAR A RED SWEATSHIRT!! I'M THE _BLUE_ CHARACTER!!! [points to his navyblue  
  
training uniform) Bakayaros....(grumbles off into saiyago)  
  
Goku: Goggie sure is lucky he doesn't have to have this happen to him.  
  
Chuquita: Yah. (turns to him) Funi & FOX say they're supposed to have the first movie ready by 2005. It was originally  
  
supposed to be next summer. O-well.  
  
Vegeta: (still grumbling in saiyago)  
  
Chuquita: I'd actually like to see a brand-new plotline instead of them mimicking a saga. (grins) But nothing can beat the  
  
Goggie movie and some of the stuff in movie 8.  
  
Goku: (reminices on the Goggie movie) Veggie made such funny faces through that whole movie...  
  
Chuquita: They should make another tv-special, but have it on the 28 minutes they skipped over where Gogeta was fused  
  
correctly.  
  
Goku: (grins) I know. (leans towards still-grumbling yet now deep-in-thought Veggie) Little Veggie didn't wanna touch his  
  
finger to my finger cuz he was afraid he'd get coooooooooooties.  
  
Vegeta: (face bright red; embarassed) I DID NOT!!! (folds his arms) And they're called Kaka-germs. Not "cooties". HUMANS have  
  
cooties. YOU (pokes him in the chest) have some strange peasant disease that feeds on the mind until it has been dumbed down  
  
to a soft gooey mush-ball for you to control!!!!  
  
Chuquita: You've been thinking this one up for a while.  
  
Vegeta: You can tell?  
  
Chuquita: ...  
  
Goku: (grins) Veggie luvs me but is a-fraid of too much 'touchy-feely' cuz he might accident-tally blurt out all that mushy  
  
stuff hidden deep inside his little Veggie self. [wiggling Veggie's tail between his fingers]  
  
Veggie's tail: (bursts into bright red color w/all hairs poofing out on their ends) (frozen in place)  
  
Goku: Aww, isn't Veggie's tail nice?  
  
Vegeta: (looks over his shoulder at his tail and yelps) CUT THAT OUT YOU BIG BAKA!!  
  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
  
Chuquita: Today's story is about Veggie's memories, particularly of Son-kun; and what happens when all of those moments  
  
concerning him are cut out of Veggie's brain while keeping Veggie's personality intact.  
  
Vegeta: (evil smirk) It's Onna's fault. SHE'S the villain this time. [overdramatically latches onto Son] I'm just a poor  
  
little victim in her evil scheme to undermine my OWN evil schemes. *fake-sniffle*  
  
Goku: (eyes water) Oh my poor little Veggie...[hugs Veggie tightly] There there, it will be alright...  
  
Vegeta: *fake-sniff* Thank you Kakay.......(flatly) Now let go of me before I catch that gruesome kaka-disease of yours.  
  
Goku: (pouts) Aww, [lets go] but little Veggie is so fun to hug.  
  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Uh-heh-heh.....yeah.  
  
Chuquita: (happily) Here we go!  
  
/dl  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's  
  
head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship  
  
with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil  
  
chunk of memory back? Find out!  
  
/dl  
  
Vegeta: (snorts) Let's HOPE SO.  
  
Chuquita: Hey, it's not as bad as when gt Goku bit a giant bloody bite-mark into your left arm.  
  
Vegeta: (agrees) Yeah I'll say it's not------WHAT?!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Isn't it GREAT! " Bulma said happily as she held 'it' in the air.  
  
" Yeah Bulma, it's really nice. " Goku blinked, " Err, what is it? "  
  
" Haha! " she plunked it onto the table she had picked it off of, " INTRODUCING THE BRAIN-FREEZER 3000!! "  
  
" "3000"? " Goku cocked his head curiously.  
  
" Yeah, well, according to marketing or products apparently sell higher when we had a large, fancy number at the end  
  
to them. " Bulma rattled off.  
  
" So, what does it do? " Chi-Chi said, inspecting the helmet-like object attached to a fairly tall machine by dozens  
  
of wires.  
  
" Well, say you had a bad memory of something really embarassing that happened to you this morning, or yesterday, or  
  
years ago even. This little device completely erases that memory from your head while keeping your personality intact! "  
  
" Oooh pretty. " Goku poked it.  
  
" Yeah, 'pretty'. " Chi-Chi muttered, " You better not tell the Ouji about this though. Last thing we need is for him  
  
to find out about this brain-eraser, wipe all our memories clean and steal my Go-chan out into deep space! "  
  
" I wouldn't mind spacing out with little Veggie. " Goku smiled, then paused, " Where IS little Veggie? "  
  
Bulma sighed, " Who knows? I was going to bring him down here along with you two to show my latest invention to but  
  
he disappeared this morning on me. Personally I think he's up in his room doing something. "  
  
" Pfh, yeah, plotting evil. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
  
" I will go check on little Veggie for you Bulma! " Goku saluted her.  
  
" Oh NO you don't! " Chi-Chi marched up to him just as Goku teleported out of the lab and out infront of the door to  
  
Vegeta's room. The large saiyajin giggled in anticipation.  
  
" Umm, I'll go, uh, help you Goku! " Bulma shouted nervously as she watched Chi-Chi foam angrily at the mouth. Her  
  
snarl calmed down to a growl as she glanced over at the brain-freezer 3000. Chi-Chi's expression suddenly went blank as an  
  
idea entered her mind, " ...perfect. " a rare satisfied smile curled onto her face.  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh sweet lil-lil Vedge'ums who I love more than anybuddy else! Open up. " Goku said cheerfully as he knocked on the  
  
door.  
  
" ... "  
  
" *a-hem*. " Goku coughed a bit, " Mr. Oujisama, you have a package from the H.U.G. incorperated!"  
  
The ouji peeked out curiously only to have Goku glomp onto him. Vegeta yelped.  
  
" Happy delivery! " the larger saiyajin chirped, hugging on tightly.  
  
" Kaka...rrotto.....what an interesting...sur..prise.... " Vegeta squeaked out.  
  
Goku pulled back, " Little Veggie wait'll you see the invention Bulma wants you to see it's so a-mazing! " Goku threw  
  
his arms in the air and waved them around a bit.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " She says that about EVERY invention. " he went to go take something off his bed and turned  
  
to face Goku with it, " Hey Kakay! Look what just came back from the dry-cleaners! " Vegeta grinned evilly. Goku shrieked to  
  
see the ouji was holding a hanger with the servant-maid uniform he had made for the larger saiyajin long ago.  
  
" AHHHH!!! I THOUGHT YOU BURNED THAT!!! " Goku backed up, shocked and frightened while his shaking finger pointing at  
  
the outfit.  
  
" No, why would I do that? " Vegeta blinked, surprised, then grinned evilly again, " Heh-heh! I haven't seen this  
  
thing since that time you got amnesia! "  
  
" Umm, Veggie, speaking of memory, " Goku tried to calm down, easing out of the subject.  
  
" At least try on the little hat for me, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said sweetly.  
  
" Oh Veggie I can't. " the larger saiyajin shook his head no.  
  
" Why not? No one will see you. " Vegeta coaxed him.  
  
" I don't wanna wear it! It BURNS! " the larger saiyajin shuddered.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Tfh. That's all in your mind, Kakarrotto! "  
  
" ...maybe... " Goku said uneasily, glancing around the room, " But I still don't like it! I don't wanna be Veggie's  
  
servant-maid and he knows I'd rather be the oujo. "  
  
" Well you're not GOING to be the "oujo". " Vegeta said with a twinge of annoyance, then gave the the larger saiyajin  
  
his best fake-big-sparkily-eyes, " Pwease try the little hat on for little me, Kakay-chan. " the ouji said in a babish voice.  
  
" Awwwwwwwwwwww~~~.... " Goku awed at the smaller saiyajin, " Veggie's voice sounds so cute that way! " he bent down  
  
to hug Vegeta, " Come 'ere little Veggie! "  
  
" *plop*. " Vegeta cheerfully plopped the little servant-maid hat on Goku's head. The large saiyajin froze in place;  
  
bent down with his arms still reaching out. Goku blinked after the first couple seconds, then looked up at the hat, " Well? "  
  
" That's strange, I don't feel any dominating evil aura around it like before... " Goku thought outloud.  
  
" Maybe it's because I had it washed and dried for you. "  
  
" Haha, yeah. " Goku grinned, turning to the nearby mirror, " Maybe--AHHH!! " he shrieked to see Vegeta's reflection  
  
next to him. The ouji had on the most evil sneaky grin Goku had seen since the smaller saiyajin had gotten possessed by  
  
Babadi. Goku whipped his head around only to see Vegeta now staring at him with a blank look on his face.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
Goku turned back to the mirror to see Vegeta now grinning evilly at him again, then back at the actual ouji who was  
  
still staring blankly.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" This is like some creepy episode of the twilight zone...only I'M the victim! " Goku paled.  
  
" Goku! Vegeta there you are! " Bulma said in a good mood, " I want you to come downstairs and see my new invention  
  
that I've spent the past month working VERY HARD on. "  
  
" Why. " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" BECAUSE I'll probably win an award for it and I want your feedback first! " Bulma said, slightly frustrated.  
  
" You win an award for EVERY one of your baka inventions, Bulma. " Vegeta groaned, then motioned to the lab coat she  
  
had on over her clothes. Bulma opened the lab coat to reveal she had dozens of award and #1 ribbons tagged throughout the  
  
inside of the coat.  
  
" Oh. You mean these. " she said as if it were nothing.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
" Well those were for little inventions, THIS, THIS is something truely ingenious! " Bulma clasped her hands together  
  
, " It's called the Brain-Freeze 3000 and it's a machine that can selectively erase bad memories from your mind while  
  
retaining your personality! It's sort of like, selective amnesia. " she explained.  
  
" .....hehhhh.. " the little wheels in Vegeta's brain started to turn. Bulma sweatdropped at the sight of it.  
  
" Whatever you're planning to do you can forget about it. " she said.  
  
Vegeta leaned over and glanced up at Goku, " Kakay can you show me Bulma's brain-freezer for me? " he asked in a  
  
sugary tone. Bulma gagged.  
  
" Of COURSE I'll show it to you little Veggie! " Goku said happily, picking Vegeta up, " Boy is Veggie in a sunny  
  
mood today! "  
  
" Vegeta, DON'T. " Bulma warned as Goku left the room carrying the ouji over his shoulder.  
  
" Don't what? " Vegeta asked innocently. Bulma stared at him skeptically. The saiyajin let out another smirk.  
  
" Don't go erasing portions of OTHER PEOPLES', " she motioned to Goku, " memories, oh-kay? "  
  
Vegeta laughed boastfully as he left the room with Goku, " Now WHY would I EVER do something like THAT? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Because I'm the saiyajin no ouji, that's why. Heh-heh! " Vegeta rubbed his hands together menacingly as he and  
  
Goku walked down the stairs to the lab.  
  
" You say somethin little Veggie? " Goku glanced down at him.  
  
" No Kakarrotto, your small kaka-brain must be hearing the wind and interpreting it as the sound of my rich-quality  
  
voice. " Vegeta said proudly.  
  
" Hahaha! Silly Veggie! My brain isn't small. " Goku grinned at the thought.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped, then tip-toed past him, " Which way is it again Kakarrotto? " he asked quickly.  
  
" Oh, to your right. " Goku said, now several steps behind him. Vegeta dashed down the remaining stairs and made a  
  
sharp right only to bump into something and fall back over.  
  
" OOF! "  
  
" OWW! "  
  
Vegeta sat up to see Chi-Chi also fallen back on her butt, glaring at him.  
  
" Onna. "  
  
" Ouji. "  
  
" Onna, how very suspicous it is for you to be sneaking around other people's laboratories. You could get sent to  
  
prison and forced to do hard labor for such things. " Vegeta snickered.  
  
" You shuddup! You have no room to talk you evil little Ouji! If it were up to me YOU'D BE IN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR BY  
  
NOW!! " Chi-Chi pointed at him angrily.  
  
" Tsk tsk, Kakay would get so upset if he knew you were going to let his "little Veggie" get MURDERED. " Vegeta said  
  
cooley.  
  
" NO ONE IS MURDERING VEGGIE!!! " Goku exclaimed in a panic, jumping down the remainder of the stairs and teleporting  
  
to where Chi-Chi and Vegeta were. He blinked in surprise, " Chi-chan what're you still doing down here? "  
  
" Yes "Chi-chan", why don't you tell the little Kaka-muffin what you're still doing down here? " Vegeta said  
  
mockingly.  
  
" I was, I was looking for a light-switch. " Chi-Chi said while still sending angry death-glares at Vegeta.  
  
" OH! Is that all! " Goku smiled, then clapped his hands together, " Clap on!! *clap-clap* Clap off!! *clap-clap*  
  
Clap on clap off!! *clap-clap* *clap-clap*. "  
  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta sweatdropped as the lights turned on and off with each clap of Goku's hands.  
  
" Heehee, Bulma had a "THE CLAPPER©" installed in the lab last week, convenient,huh? "  
  
" Yes...very convenient... " Chi-Chi said, gritting her teeth as she got up. She then relaxed into a smile and sent  
  
a short warning glare at Vegeta, " Say Go-chan, would you mind going upstairs and getting my keys for me, I left something in  
  
the car and I just can't get in there to get it without them. " Chi-Chi said warmly.  
  
" Is it a yummy snack? " Goku's eyes widened with glee.  
  
" Maybe it is. " she played along.  
  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then bounced up the chairs, " Snacks for me! Snacks for me! Snacks for me and Veh-gee!! " he  
  
sang as he skipped out of sight.  
  
" Full-grown saiyajins shouldn't skip. I don't care if it's Kakarrotto or not, it's just plain wrong. " Vegeta  
  
muttered to himself.  
  
" WHO SAID THE OUJI COULD GET ANY!! " Chi-Chi added, yelling up at Goku and missing Vegeta's comment. She then turned  
  
to the ouji, " So. "  
  
" So? " Vegeta smirked.  
  
" Bulma tell you about her new invention? "  
  
" Oh, yes. The brain-thingy. It's very interesting. " Vegeta chuckled.  
  
" Hai. Very VERY interesting.. " Chi-Chi chuckled back. The two suddenly paused.  
  
" Wait, are you plotting what I'm plotting? " Chi-Chi said, paling.  
  
" I was going to erase all of you bakas out of Kakarrotto's mind with the exception of me. " Vegeta smirked, " You? "  
  
" *Whew*! Oh thank GOD! Hahaha! " Chi-Chi laughed with relief, " For a seocnd there I thought we had both gotten the  
  
same evil-plot. Haha, that would've been scary! "  
  
" I tend to rub off on those around me, even when they're people I don't particularly like. " Vegeta admitted.  
  
" Yeah, I noticed. " Chi-Chi said dryly, walking around the corner and sitting down, annoyed.  
  
" Sometimes even more so on those I DO enjoy, like Kakay, for example. " Vegeta sat down next to her and grinned  
  
widely.  
  
" HA! You're not rubbing off a BIT on my Go-chan! " she narrowed her eyes.  
  
" Oh, on the contrary. I'm the one Kakay comes running to whenever YOU blow your top at him. Why, I bet if me; and  
  
Kakay's little "fusion-babies" came back from their security-guard duty to live with me here, Kakay would easily come to live  
  
with his saiyajin family instead of your human one in a snap! " Vegeta snapped his own fingers, then leaned over to her side,  
  
" And do you know why? "  
  
Chi-Chi growled.  
  
" Cuz Kakay luvs me more than he luvs you. " the ouji teased her.  
  
" ARRG!! " Chi-Chi roared, leaping to her feet and smacking Vegeta across the back of the head. The ouji yelped in  
  
pain. Chi-Chi smirked and smacked the top of his chair, causing shackles to leap out of the arms and legs and neck of the  
  
chair and strap tightly around Vegeta's own arms, legs, and neck. The ouji froze is shock.  
  
" HA! " Chi-Chi pointed at the slightly confused Vegeta, " I'VE GOT YOU NOW OUJI! I _KNEW_ you'd sit next to me once  
  
I sat down and that's why I walked over here! HAHAHA! " she pressed down on Vegeta's head, which the ouji finally recognized  
  
now had a helmet-like device ontop of it since he got smacked there.  
  
" You weren't hitting me...you were putting this contraption on my head!!! " Vegeta said slowly, then snapped at the  
  
end.  
  
" Well, aren't you smart today, Ouji! You see, when I was down here earlier with Bulma and my Go-chan it hit me. "  
  
she began, pacing around him and the chair in a circle, " All this time we've been trying to yank Go-chan in one way or the  
  
other, and I'm sure while that works just fine for you and your fake 'look-how-little-and-thus-freakishly-cute-I-am' tricks,  
  
which to Go-chan is like sticking his already warm heart in a microwave and then heating it on super-defrost, MY method of  
  
trying to show Go-chan how TWISTED and EVIL you truely are has been getting harder the more time he spends with you. So I  
  
thought to myself, why mess with Goku's feelings in this creepy little relationship he has with the Ouji when I can go  
  
straight to the source and mess with YOUR feelings instead; namely your brain. "  
  
Vegeta made a small gulp, watching her intently.  
  
" The machine you're hooked up to is the one you were looking for to erase those chunks of Go-chan's mind. " Chi-Chi  
  
smirked, " Well Ouji, you've found it, but Goku isn't the one going to be taking it out for a test spin. You are. "  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened until his pupils took of half his head. He shook it off, " Once Kakarrotto finds out what  
  
you're doing he'll hate you forever and NEVER want to come back to you! " the saiyajin grinned wickedly, " I won't even have  
  
to do anything to win since you're practically handing me the trophy right now. "  
  
" I'll claim it was an accident. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " Heck you ARE an accident you evil little monster! " she  
  
snarled at him.  
  
" Monster am I? So says the psycho-lady who straps me into the machine and threatens me with my life. " Vegeta said  
  
slickly.  
  
" Ouji. " Chi-Chi bent down to his seated height, " I figure since you won't remember any of this after you're  
  
through, I might as well reveal it to you now as bluntly as possible. " a dark, evil grin engulfed her face, " I am going to  
  
erase every memory of Goku in your mind and when I'm done you won't give a darn about 'Kakarrotto' more than anybody else and  
  
not even remember what that sick little saiyajin name you ADORE calling him is to begin with. "  
  
" ...uh...........h.......... " Vegeta sat there, speechless.  
  
" I've been reading the manual while I was down here so I know the basics of how to work this thing. So go ahead,  
  
scream that word at the top of your lungs, Goku's too far away right now to hear you and I'm sure you'd like to be able to  
  
say that name one more time before I blow every bit of 'Kakarrotto' out of your evil little brain. " she said casually, then  
  
chuckled a bit happily, " Wow, who knew playing the villain for a change could make you feel so EMPOWERED! "  
  
" Baka Onna. " Vegeta spat.  
  
Chi-Chi reached towards the on switch to the machine, " What was that! " she demanded. The ouji cursed silently in  
  
saiyago, then took a deep breath an screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
" KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
Goku's head snapped to attention. The saiyajin had found the keys and was currently in the car on his 3rd  
  
search-through for the "snack" Chi-Chi had told him about. He grabbed at his left ear, which suddenly began to throb in a  
  
frightened, terrified, enraged pain, " Little Veggie's in trouble! " Goku squeaked out in his own terror. He scrambled out of  
  
the car and made a mad dash inside. Goku tugged hard on his left earlobe, " DON'T WORRY LITTLE VEGGIE I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU  
  
I PROMISE!! " he wailed as the pain grew more intense.  
  
/dl  
  
" Hear that Onna, Kakay's comin to save me! " Vegeta grinned, " Bwahaha! You're going to look even more like the bad  
  
guy to him now then ever before! "  
  
" Say goodbye, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said, pushing in on a big red button.  
  
Vegeta mocked her, " Goodbye, Kakay-chaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---uhh. " Vegeta's expression went blank and his  
  
head leaned off to the side.  
  
Chi-Chi stared at the limp little figure in the chair, then cautiously walked over to Vegeta, " Ouji? "  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" *SLAP!* I HATE YOU YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi slapped Vegeta hard across the face, only to have him not  
  
respond at all, " HAHAHA! BOY have I wanted to do THAT for a while. " she grinned cheesily, " Well, back to finishing the job  
  
. " she cracked her knuckles, then typed in the word-search on the little monitor stationed on the back of the chair  
  
hooked to the helmet. She put her fingers on the keys and typed in the word "Kakarrotto".  
  
" 1 billion 8 million 26 thousand and 4 entries found. " the computer said in a monotone.  
  
Chi-Chi fell over, " ONE BILLION!!!! " she got up, then leaned over the side of the chair, " Is that ALL you think  
  
about all day!!! Don't you have any hobbies OTHER than obsessing over my Go-chan! " she said, " Heh, don't worry then Ouji,  
  
once you're off you little "kaka"-kick, you'll have plenty of time to do NORMAL things with yourself. " Chi-Chi scanned the  
  
monitor, " Ah, here we go. Erase all memories containing the word "Kakarrotto"! " she pressed in the button and a bright  
  
light blue surge of energy came from the helmet and transfered to the machine. Vegeta shot at attention and started screaming  
  
blindly while the machine continued erasing the information from his head. Chi-Chi backed up in slight fear as she watched  
  
the small saiyajin's body twitch in agony and the screams getting louder and more pained. Tears streamed down Vegeta's cheeks  
  
while the machine slowed down, finishing. He slumped back into the blank, dummy state he was in before she hit the button.  
  
Chi-Chi looked visibly horrorified.  
  
" Well.....that was creepy. " she managed to get her voice back. Chi-Chi stood back up, shakily and even forgetting  
  
exactly when she fell over. She pressed a blue button on the machine, " Now Ouji, I want you to listen to me and obey. " she  
  
ordered, gaining some of her courage back. Chi-Chi slapped Vegeta across the face again, " Ouji. You will refer to me from  
  
now on as Chi-Chi. I'm sick and tired of you not calling me by my name! We're going to be mutual friends like we were back  
  
before you stole my spaceship and launched yourself into space. Is that alright with you? "  
  
Vegeta nodded his head slightly.  
  
" Good. Now this is the really important part, Ouji. I have a husband and his name is Son Goku. He is of absolutely  
  
no importance to you. He's just another one of the 'earth-bakas' you have to deal with. Goku is nothing special to you, OK? "  
  
Chi-Chi said, placing emphisis on it.  
  
" ... "  
  
" Good! " she pressed the button that unhooked Vegeta. The ouji collapsed to the floor unconsious.  
  
" VEH-GEEEEE!!! VEGGIE ARE YOU DOWN HERE!! " Goku shouted in an over-worried tone of voice from the top of the stairs  
  
. Chi-Chi froze and grabbed Vegeta so she could drag him away from the machine.  
  
" Oh GOD this is so creepy. He feels all slimy and singed from behind hooked up to that thing. ECH! " Chi-Chi said,  
  
grossed out as she dropped Vegeta near the side of the stairs where he had been standing when Goku had left the room earlier.  
  
" VEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-GEEEEE!!! " Goku lept down from the top of the stairs and landed on the floor of the lab, then  
  
gasped in fright to see the little ouji lying on the ground, unconsious, " Veggie? " he squeaked out, bending down to  
  
Vegeta's height, " Veggie's unconsious! " Goku looked up at Chi-Chi and cried, " VEGGIE'S UNCONSIOUS!!! "  
  
" Umm, yes, heh-heh. He is. " Chi-Chi smiled nervously.  
  
" What happened to lil-lil Veggie to make him unconsious, Chi-chan? " Goku asked with big innocent eyes.  
  
" Uhhh... " Chi-Chi trailed off, " Well, you see Goku, me and the Ouji were arguing here and then we started getting  
  
into a 'who-can-yell-the-loudest' sort of contest. And, well, the Ouji won but he used up so much oxygen he fainted from the  
  
exhaust of it all. " she explained, trying to sound as cheerful as she could.  
  
" Oh. " Goku replied, " That's kinda weird. Veggie's scream sounded like he was in PAIN. " Goku's eyes temporarily  
  
widened on the last word. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
  
" Well, he was...from, err, screaming so loudly. It hurt him to scream so loud. " she said.  
  
" Oh Veggie.. " Goku sniffled, then felt Vegeta's pulse and smiled, " Veggie's oh-kay! " he brightened up, then  
  
observed the ouji a little more. Goku sat down on his knees and bent towards Vegeta.  
  
" AHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
  
" What? " Goku looked up at her inquisitively.  
  
" "What?" _WHAT_ THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_, GOKU!! " she screamed at him.  
  
" I'm going to give little Veggie CPR to revive him. " Goku said, blinking.  
  
" NO YOU'RE NOT! HE'LL REVIVE HIMSELF! I'M _NOT_ GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET YOU PRESS YOUR LIPS TO THE OUJI'S LIKE  
  
THAT!!!! " Chi-Chi stomped on the ground.  
  
" Oh, you're right. " Goku frowned, then picked Vegeta up and carried him up the stairs.  
  
" Of course I'm right! " Chi-Chi grinned victoriously, " H--Hey Goku where're you going! Wait up! "  
  
Goku placed Vegeta on the living room couch on his back and covered the ouji from the stomach-down with a fleece  
  
blanket, " There. " he smiled warmly, " You rest here lil Vedge'ums and I'll be right back. " Goku then zipped off into the  
  
kitchen insearch of something.  
  
" What was THAT? " Mirai Trunks said, coming out of his room upstairs and looking confused.  
  
" What was what? " Chi-Chi looked up, equally confused.  
  
" Don't tell you didn't see it? All the electricity in Capsule Corp just shut off for 10 or 15 seconds just now. " he  
  
said, leaning slightly over the staircase, " That only happens when one of mom's machine's sucks up too much power. "  
  
" Did it, really. " Chi-Chi laughed cheesily, " Don't worry about it Mirai, it was probably just your mom or grandpa  
  
working on one of the experiments down in the lab. "  
  
" But, mom's in the bathroom. " Mirai pointed across the hall from him, " And grandpa went to the supermarket to buy  
  
some more groceries. "  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" Umm, short-circuit? " Chi-Chi shrugged.  
  
" I bet Toussan was down there building a special gift for his Kakarroujo! " Bura grinned, walking by Mirai and down  
  
the stairs then gasped to see Vegeta lying unconsious on the couch, " TOUSSAN-CHAN!!! " she clutched the rung of the stairs,  
  
worried.  
  
" Oh he's fine, don't worry. " Chi-Chi brushed it off and sat down in a chair at the other side of the room.  
  
Goku returned from the kitchen, whistling cheerfully. He plopped himself on the empty spot at the end of the couch he  
  
had layed Vegeta on and opened a small bottle in his hand, " Gonna help Veggie so he can breathe a-gain! " the large saiyajin  
  
said in a sing-song voice.  
  
" Go-chan what are you doing? " Chi-Chi glanced over at him.  
  
" You were right, I couldn't just give little Veggie CPR like that. " Goku smiled, " I need to use some chapstick  
  
first so I can get as much air into his lil Veggie-lungs as possible! " he chirped, then put some chapstick on and once again  
  
bent down towards the smaller saiyajin.  
  
" WHOO-HOO! YOU _GO_ KAKARROUJO!! " Bura cheered him on.  
  
" ...! " Goku froze in place, his face a bright pink color, " Uhh.... " he looked down at the unconsious little ouji  
  
near him, " I--- "  
  
" --GOKU YOU GET OFF OF THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him. Goku whinced, " AND DON'T YOU  
  
_DARE_ EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT DOING WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO! NOW GET OFF HIM! "  
  
The large saiyajin, still an embarassed glowing bright pink color, instead of breathing into Vegeta started pushing  
  
his hands down onto the ouji's chest repeatedly as if trying to get the lungs to start moving again. It started to work and  
  
after doing it about five times Vegeta was breathing again; still unconsious, but breathing. Goku wiped the nervous sweat  
  
from his brow, his face color now back to normal.  
  
" Thank goodness. " the large saiyajin breathe, then smiled cheerfully at Vegeta, " I don't know what I'd ever do  
  
without my little Veggie around. "  
  
" Aww, that was sweet too, Kakarroujo. " Bura commented. Goku smiled back at the little girl, then patted Vegeta's  
  
stomach once and got off the couch.  
  
" Heehee, thank you Bura. " Goku said, still a little embarassed. He looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, " I know one  
  
little Veggie who's gonna get a yummy bowl of strawberry ice cream with whipped cream all over it when he wakes up! " the  
  
large saiyajin said sweetly.  
  
" Umm, Son-san? You got a little something on your head. " Mirai said, pointing to his own. Goku looked up to see he  
  
was still wearing the small servant-maid hat on.  
  
" Oh! " Goku looked up to see the small hat, then poked it and smiled, " Aw that's oh-kay Mirai, I kinda like the it.  
  
Infact I'm getting sort of attached to the tiny lil floofy hat! "  
  
" You're kidding...? " Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
" Nope! " Goku chirped, " C--course that doesn't mean I'm going to wear that creepy servant-maid uniform Veggie made  
  
for me. " he shuddreed, then went back to normal again, " But the hat is nice. "  
  
" I say take if off your head before you give the Ouji the wrong idea. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
  
" Aww, but Veggie's asleep still, Chi-chan. He can't see us. ~*right, Veh-gee*~? " the large saiyajin said sweetly to  
  
the unconsious one. Goku clasped his hands together, " Veggiesocute when he's asleep, Chi-chan. "  
  
" Ohhhhhh.... " the ouji groaned, twitching slightly. The larger saiyajin gasped happily and teleported back to the  
  
couch.  
  
" Veggie's waking up! " Goku lifted Vegeta's head up slightly, " Veggie, Veggie can you hear me? Are you oh-kay? "  
  
he asked, concerned.  
  
" Uhhh.... " Vegeta opened his eyes slightly to the blurry orange blob infront of him, " ...my head hurts...really  
  
really..bad... " he said weakly, then closed them again.  
  
" Aw, poor *Veggie*! " Goku sniffled, hugging the little ouji against him, " Well don't you worry little Veggie, I  
  
will get you some asprin and that will make your brain-pain go away. " the large saiyajin patted Vegeta on the back. The  
  
ouji took a whiff of where he was.  
  
" *sniff*sniff*, fish? " Vegeta opened his eyes again, still in the hug.  
  
" Haha, yeah. I went fishing this morning little Veggie. " Goku laughed, " Boy you have a smart lil nose! "  
  
Vegeta looked up at him with the most bewildered expression on his face Goku had ever seen, " Who's "Veh-gee"? And  
  
who the heck are you!? "  
  
Everyone else in the room, sans Chi-Chi, froze in shock. Goku's eyes widened into two gigantic frightened sparkily  
  
black blobs.  
  
" Wha--what? " Goku squeaked out, tightening his told desperately on the smaller saiyajin he was holding against him.  
  
" I said, who the heck ARE you, baka? And why do you keep calling me "Veggie"! " he exclaimed, annoyed and trying to  
  
push his way out.  
  
" Ehhh....ehhhhhhh... " the larger saiyajin's now over-protective grasp on Vegeta instantly shattered. Goku got up  
  
and plopped the ouji on the couch, then waddled out through the front door in a zombie-like walk. He closed the door quietly.  
  
The others stared blankly at the door.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
an blood-curtling, ear-piercing, heart-broken scream wailed from outside. Vegeta sweatdropped and turned to the others.  
  
" Bura, who was that guy? " Vegeta groaned.  
  
" ... " Bura's own eyes widened in a similar fashion, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! " she  
  
screamed, running back up the stairs and locking herself in her room.  
  
" Ugh, why is everybody screaming all of a sudden? " Bulma, who had finally emerged from the bathroom after her  
  
semi-long ordeal with the tacos from last night's dinner, said as she walked down the stairs past Mirai and to the rim of  
  
the step.  
  
" It--it MUST be a trick. " Mirai murmured.  
  
" WHAT! What must be a trick? " Bulma demanded.  
  
" Toussan just asked who Goku was. " Mirai paled, " Son-kun ran out of the room bawling like a wild-person, and Bura  
  
did the same just now.  
  
Bulma twitched and turned to the ouji, " Vegeta will you cut that out! You know what I said about getting Goku too  
  
frightened. Now I want you to go out there and apologize to him before he stops being frightened and starts getting mad! "  
  
" Go-ku? " Vegeta prounounced it like he had just done so for the first time; well, second, but it didn't matter,  
  
" Go-ku. So that guy out there is-- "  
  
" --Goku! My husband and a mere acquaintance to you, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.  
  
" Oh, so that's your husband! " the ouji said, enlightened. He then cocked an eyebrow suspicously, " Why was he  
  
"hugging" onto me for dear life? "  
  
" Because you were unconsious and we were all worried, uh, for you. Hahahah! " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, " He--he  
  
gets very emotional sometimes. "  
  
" Huh. " Vegeta said, then started to pat his stomach and the other body parts that had just been hugged, " That's  
  
strange, that felt like he's done that before....strange. " he narrowed his eyes at the door the larger saiyajin had just  
  
run screaming out of. The ouji walked towards the door only to have Chi-Chi stop him.  
  
" You don't have to worry about him! My Go-chan is none of your business! " Chi-Chi smiled, then clasped her hands  
  
together, " Infact you don't have any sort of feelings towards him one way or the other so why don't _I_ go comfort him  
  
instead of _YOU_ and _YOU_ go do what you normally do with your day! " she said, then turned to go outside, " Oh Go-chaaan! "  
  
" ... " the ouji stared off blankly, " Well, FINE. I'll go do that! " he shook his fist at the open door, annoyed  
  
only to pause a second later and stare off into space again, " ......wait, what DO I normally do with my day?... "  
  
" Vegeta, are you feeling alright? " Bulma said, cautiously approaching him.  
  
" Something's very wrong here... " Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
" Of COURSE something's "wrong" here! YOU JUST CALLED GOKU 'GOKU'!!! " Bulma exclaimed.  
  
" So? That's what Chi-Chi said his name was. " the ouji signaled to the door.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped, then slapped herself on the forehead, " Oh dear God. " she turned to him, " You know Vegeta, YOU  
  
I would've suspected of using the brain-freezer to erase our minds, but CHI-CHI! I thought SHE was supposed to be the  
  
slightly more responsible one! "  
  
" Yes well I suppose you've proved yourself wrong. " Vegeta snickered at her, " Wait, what's a brain-freezer? "  
  
" Nothing! " she replied quickly, " It's, it's better for you not to know right away because if you don't know who  
  
Goku is then you're bound to not hold back anything when you get mad! " Bulma's face paled.  
  
" I KNOW who "Goku" is, he's Chi-Chi's baka husband! " the annoyed saiyajin said.  
  
" NO! No, his name is Kakarrotto. " Bulma put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders, " You remember "Kakarrotto", right? "  
  
she smiled weakly.  
  
" ! " something suddenly clicked inside the ouji's head. His eyes widened, " Ka-karrot-to? " he said slowly, only to  
  
let out a sudden yelp as a large orange object crashed straight through the wall and tackled Vegeta to the ground.  
  
" My wall... " Bulma said weakly, twitching.  
  
" Yes, Veggie? " Goku squeaked out hopefully with his arms shaking from just bawling his eyes out while he stared  
  
deadlocked on Vegeta's eyes.  
  
" Uhhh.......you're scaring me. " the ouji said nervously with a blush-line over his nose.  
  
" Hmm? " Goku blinked, " OH! " he jumped off of Vegeta and held out his hands, " Here little Veggie, lemmie help you  
  
up. " the larger saiyajin said warmly.  
  
The smaller saiyajin stared at him in a stubborn pout for a moment, then held out his hands only to be easily lifted  
  
up onto his feet.  
  
" There we go, all better now, right Veggie? " Goku laughed while he worriedly dusted the ouji off.  
  
" What's wrong with you? " the ouji sweatdropped.  
  
" Nothing little Veggie, I'm fine, really. " he smiled, holding onto the smaller saiyajin's hands tightly, " Now  
  
Veggie, what's my name? " he said, his hands shaking nervously.  
  
" Goku. " Vegeta said, cocking an eyebrow at the larger saiyajin, who obviously whinced in reply to the sound that  
  
had just come out of the ouji's mouth.  
  
" No Veggie that's wrong, Veh---oh Veggie... " Goku gulped.  
  
" WHO'S "VEGGIE"?! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
" YOU'RE VEGGIE!!! " Goku wailed, latching onto him, " MY little Veggie.... " his eyes watered, " And who am I? "  
  
" You're......Kakay. "  
  
" YAY!! " Goku cheered happily, hugging tighter, " Veggie remembered one of his cute lil Veggie-nicknames for me I'm  
  
so HAPPY! "  
  
" *SMACK*! "  
  
" Oww! " Goku yelped after being slapped across the back of the head.  
  
" Come on Goku, we're going home now. " Chi-Chi smiled at him.  
  
" No way! I have to stay here and protect Veggie's damaged brain at all costs! " Goku gasped, now smushing the  
  
currently glowing-red-faced ouji against his chest, " I luv little Veggie and I'd do anything for him just like he'd do  
  
anything for me and what he needs me to do for him right now is to take care of him until he completely remembers who I am! "  
  
" But, you're just Chi-Chi's husband, right? " Vegeta was now looking very confused.  
  
" When did Veggie start calling Chi-chan by her real name? He hasn't done that in forever! " Goku gawked.  
  
" I've ALWAYS called her "Chi-Chi", Goku. " Vegeta said, disturbed, " What ELSE would I call her? "  
  
" Please don't say that... " Goku squeaked out.  
  
" Don't say what? "  
  
" Goku. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" It sounds all wrong coming out of little Veggie's mouth. It's not supposed to be there! I'm special to Veggie and  
  
Veggie always calls me by my saiyajin name and that's Kakarrotto so Veggie PLEASE call me Kakarrotto from now on because I  
  
love the way lil Vedge'ums tries to pronounce that big long word and he does such a good job doing it! " the larger saiyajin  
  
was on the verge of tears.  
  
" Alright then, "Kakarrotto". " Vegeta humored him.  
  
" Mmm. Better. " Goku said warmly, hugging onto the ouji slightly softer.  
  
" GOKU, time to go home now! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, " Ouji would you mind helping me get him into the car. "  
  
Goku's eyes widened.  
  
" If it'll get this touchy-feely weirdo off of and away from me I'll GLADLY do it. " Vegeta grunted, picking up Goku  
  
from inside the hug and walking outside to the car.  
  
" Veggie--Veggie no! Veggie you don't know what you're doing--you're not in your right mind! I don't even know if  
  
you're in ANY mind! " Goku rambled on frightningly as Vegeta put him in the backseat and strapped him into the car.  
  
" Ugh, listen 'Kakarrotto'. Why don't you go home and take a nice long nap, huh? " Vegeta smirked, humoring him,  
  
" It'll do you some good and you can be far away from worrying about "Veggie", oh-kay? "  
  
" But I don't WANT to be far away from Veggie! I LUV Veggie. " Goku pleaded, " Hey--hey wouldn't little Veggie rather  
  
come with me back to my house and we can 'take a nice long nap' together? " the larger saiyajin said warmly.  
  
" Uhh...... " Vegeta trailed off, his face bright red. He shook it off, " Urg, Kakarrotto what have I told you about  
  
saying things that insinuate those kind of ideas into the min--just go home! " he interupted himself.  
  
" Veggie remembered my name... " Goku said to himself in shock as Chi-Chi closed the door to the car, " Veggie  
  
remembered something that happened before....he remembered it and was just about to re-teach the lesson to me right now.. "  
  
Goku smiled, " Oh VEGGIE!! " he turned to grab the ouji only to smush his face into the window, " Oww. "  
  
" Say goodbye to the Ouji, Goku! " Chi-Chi waved to Vegeta they drove off, " Goodbye Ouji, nice talking to you! "  
  
" I LUV YOU MY SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAAAAAAN!! " Goku shouted, " DON'T FORGET ME PLEASE!!! " he sobbed as they drove  
  
out of sight.  
  
Vegeta turned to the others, " Well, I wonder what HIS problem is. " he folded his arms, confused.  
  
" Oh boy... " Bulma paled, " Say Vegeta, I'm going to check something out with Mirai down in the lab. You wait for us  
  
on the couch, oh-kay? " she ordered.  
  
" Sure. " Vegeta shrugged and sat down. Bulma blinked in shock.  
  
" Really?!! "  
  
" Yeah, not like I'm planning to do anything else today. " the ouji shrugged, then lazily took the tv remote and  
  
started to flip between channels.  
  
Bulma gulped down in the direction of the flight of stairs leading down to the lab, " This is gonna take a while. "  
  
/dl  
  
" So wait, you think that Chi-Chi erased some memories from Toussan's mind?! " Mirai gawked as he and Bulma walked  
  
down the stairs, " Wouldn't that sort of thing usually occur the other way around? " he said, confused.  
  
" Well, I'm not one to talk behind people's backs like this, " Bulma put her labcoat back on as she reached the  
  
bottom of the stairs, " But I think Chi-Chi's getting a bit desperate. "  
  
" You're kidding, right? " Mirai chuckled.  
  
" Eh, I guess she just thinks Vegeta's getting a little too close to Son-kun for comfort. " she explained, " I mean,  
  
they are the last two of their ENTIRE SPECIES. There's nothing wrong with them being friends. " Bulma walked over to the  
  
brain-freezer and shrieked, " SWEET CORNED BEEF!!! 1 BILLION 8 MILLION 26 THOUSAND AND 4 ENTRIES FOUND!? " her eyes bulged  
  
out of her head at the little screen readout. Bulma's eyes glanced downward, " For the word.........Kakarrotto. " she  
  
sweatdropped, " Oh good God. " Bulma groaned, smacking herself on the forehead, " Is that ALL you have on the brain, Vegeta!"  
  
she shouted to the nonexistant ouji, " I bet he has more entires for 'Kakarrotto' then he does for all of his family members  
  
combined! "  
  
" This machine really erased THAT MUCH STUFF out of Toussan's brain? " Mirai looked it over, " Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
" OF COURSE it's "dangerous! You're not supposed to use this machine to take THAT MUCH INFORMATION out of someone's  
  
brain! You could give them permanent brain damage! Or a disorder of some type! Besides it wasn't made to hold that much  
  
information, that's probably why Vegeta had one or two vague recollections of Son-kun. But almost two BILLION memories and  
  
thoughts on him? This is insane. " Bulma murmured, then added, " HE'S insane. "  
  
" At least we know what he likes to do in his spare time. " Mirai smirked dryly, " Kaasan is there anyway we could  
  
fix his head, you know, get the memories back into it from the machine? "  
  
Bulma sighed, " My brain-freezer wasn't meant to do that. Only to erase. "  
  
" Then why did you show it to Goku and Chi-Chi in the first place!!? "  
  
" I was proud of it. It was a good invention! I even tested it on myself! " Bulma said.  
  
Mirai's eyes widened, " Really? What did you erase? "  
  
" I don't remember. " she shrugged cheesily, Mirai fell over, " But that's how I knew it worked! "  
  
" How long do you think it'll take you to get it to put them all back in Toussan's head? " Mirai asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. " Bulma sighed, " But I think I should call Goku first to let him know what happened. The poor guy's  
  
probably worried sick by now. Maybe it'll help ease the pain. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ohhhhhhh... " Goku sniffled depressingly as he lay on his bed, " I want my Veggie back.... "  
  
" Aw, don't so down-in-the-dumps, Go-chan! " Chi-Chi said in a happy mood, " Just because the Ouji stopped loving you  
  
doesn't mean I will. I won't abandon you, sweetie. "  
  
The larger saiyajin smiled, partially relieved, " Veggie says he'll luv me forever, Chi-chan. " Goku grinned  
  
cheerfully.  
  
" When did he say THAT? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
  
" Oh Veggie says it lots of times. He wants to make sure I don't forget, but I never do. " Goku chirped, " Veggie  
  
wouldn't forget me on purpose though......HEY! " he said, an idea popping into his head. Chi-Chi froze, " That's it! "  
  
" What's...it? "  
  
" Veggie's playing a GAME with me! I bet he's tryin to test me to make sure that if he forgets that I won't. WOW  
  
little Veggie you are so creative! " Goku clasped his hands together.  
  
" Yah, he's 'creative' alright. " Chi-Chi said in disgust.  
  
" Why I bet any minute now lil Veggie's gonna call me and say 'Haha, Kakarrotto I sure fooled you but you made me  
  
happy cuz you didn't stop caring for me despite my suppose-ed memory loss!' and then Veggie'd give me a big warm veggiehug  
  
and I'd hug Veggie back and we'd both be so happy and live happily ever after the end! " the large saiyajin excitedly  
  
rattled off.  
  
" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi grumbled, annoyed.  
  
" *RING*RING*! "  
  
Goku gasped with joy, " VEGGIE!! " he lundged at the phone to his left and nearly fell off the bed in the process.  
  
The saiyajin held the phone up to his ear, " Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, Veh-gee. " he said teasingly. Chi-Chi paled at the sight.  
  
Goku frowned at the voice on the phone, " Oh. Hi Bulma. " he said sadly. Chi-Chi sighed, slightly relieved.  
  
" Goku, I have something very important to tell you-- "  
  
" --can-Veggie-tell-me? " he grinned, interupting her, then let out a little giggle, " Or is he still busy playing  
  
*giggle* let's pretend we *giggle* forgot who Kakarrotto is? "  
  
" Umm, playing, right. " Bulma laughed nervously as she watched Vegeta, who had the most bored look on his face she  
  
had ever seen, continue to flip the channels on the tv while laying spread out all over the living room couch a few feet  
  
away from her.  
  
" I bet this is just to throw me off cuz he's planning something ~*really*special*~ for me, right Bulma? " Goku  
  
grinned, " Is it a present? Or a trip somewhere? Or the biggest, yummiest chocolate-cake anyone's ever baked in the history  
  
of chocolate-cake-baking? "  
  
" Why am I even ON this stupid planet. " Vegeta grumbled to himself as he slightly moved his position around on the  
  
couch; luckily far enough away so that he couldn't be heard on the other end of the phone, " THERE'S NOTHING TO DO HERE! "  
  
he exclaimed, then stetched and let out yawn, preparing to take a nap.  
  
" I CAN COME PLAY WITH YOU TO EASE YOUR BORDOM, LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku shouted happily into the phone.  
  
" Goku, about "little Veggie". " Bulma groaned, still slightly nervous about what his reaction would be.  
  
" He's getting ready to take a lil Veggie-nap, isn't he? I can sense him feeling really sleepy through our portara  
  
fusion link. " Goku said, pointing to his ear even though Bulma couldn't see him actually doing so.  
  
" Yeah, he's--he's going to take a nap. "  
  
" Well I think that's a great idea, I was thinking of taking one too. " Goku smiled, " I really tuckered Veggie out  
  
playing with him early this morning! "  
  
" That's nice--wait, when were you hear this mor-- "  
  
" --I woke up at 4:00am cuz I couldn't sleep so I thought "why not go over to Veggie's and ask if he'd like to spar"  
  
so we did and we spared until the sun came up and we watched the sunrise together. I don't think Veggie's ever seen that  
  
before because he looked so in awe of it! It was so kawaii! Then I went back home and Veggie went back to sleep! " Goku  
  
said happily, " Yup, it was a fun morning! "  
  
" Oh dear God this is going to crush him. " Bulma muttered under her breath to herself, terrified.  
  
" What's going to crush who? " Goku cocked his head.  
  
" Umm, Son-kun. Vegeta he---you know that machine I showed you and Chi-Chi earlier today? " she changed the subject.  
  
" OH, yeah, the brain-eraser thingy! " he nodded, " What about it? "  
  
" It seems somebody has, according to the information on my brain-freezer's screen, erased almost 2 billion thoughts  
  
and memories that contain the word 'Kakarrotto'. " Bulma bit her lip, " Somehow every little memory of you has been erased  
  
off of Vegeta's brain and is currently sitting in the memory banks to my machine. He really DOESN'T remember who you are. "  
  
Goku's shoulders slumped, " Veh--Veggie WASN'T playing with me earlier? " he started to breathe more quickly.  
  
" I'm sorry Goku. I should've locked the door and made sure you were all out of the lab when I left. " she said  
  
sadly, " I KNEW there was something wrong when the lights all flickered off upstairs; that only happens when one of the  
  
machine's in the lab sucks up more power than it's supposed to normally use! I'm not even sure if I'll be able to get  
  
Vegeta's memories back in his head intact! Let alone if he'll survive it! I didn't design my machine to put the  
  
'bad memories' BACK in the person's head! " she paused, hearing the large saiyajin starting to cry on the other end of the  
  
phone, " This means I'll have to create a whole new addition to the brain-freezer and then use Vegeta has a test subject for  
  
it. But I DON'T want him to know he's had 2 billion-some thoughts and memories sucked out of his head, oh-kay? Without his  
  
little, urm, obsessive hobby with you, Vegeta will not only get angry with finding out what's happened to him, but he's  
  
likely to blow up the entire city!! Because without YOU, HE doesn't CARE! "  
  
The larger saiyajin smiled, touched, " Aww, I am little Veggie's anchor of love. "  
  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Um, right. Just don't tell him what Chi-Chi did to his brain, at least until we fix it,  
  
alright? "  
  
Goku gasped suddenly, " CHI-CHAN?! " he put the phone down.  
  
" Uh, heh-heh, oops. " Bulma twitched, " Me and my big mouth. "  
  
" You TOLD HIM it was Chi-Chi who did it?! " Mirai gawked.  
  
" I didn't mean to! It just, slipped out. " she fumbled.  
  
" CHI-CHAN?! " Goku gasped again turning to Chi-Chi, who had now backed up to the doorway and was staring blankly at  
  
him. He sent a pouty stubborn death-glare at her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
  
" Ehh....Goku it was an honest mistake! " she laughed, " Why don't you go take that nap you wanted? "  
  
" You ERASED my little buddy's BRAIN on me! " he said, continuously death-glaring at her.  
  
" He-would've-erased-yours-first-if-I-had-let-him!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " That's why he dragged you down there! The  
  
Ouji wanted to erase your memories of everyone but him so he could turn you into his little Ouji love-slave!! "  
  
" Servant-maid. " Goku shuddered, correcting her.  
  
" Yes. Servant-maid. " Chi-Chi said in equal disgust, " But it was a power struggle, Goku! If I didn't stop him he  
  
would've used that machine to suck your brain dry! I couldn't just stand by and watch him do that! "  
  
" So you sucked out little Veggie's brain INSTEAD?! " Goku returned to his death-glare, which looked slightly less  
  
menacing than Vegeta's.  
  
" Goku you would've done the same thing if you were in my position! " Chi-Chi retorted.  
  
" I would've unplugged that mean machine and dragged little Veggie back upstairs! I wouldn't have used it to suck his  
  
brain out instead!!! " he said, hurt, " How could you do that to him, Chi-chan! Veggie never did anything wrong! " Goku  
  
exclaimed in a real overdramatic sob.  
  
Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak only to have him interupt her.  
  
" --I mean, all Veggie needs is a little love and someone to care about him and he turns out just fine! And now he  
  
doesn't know he has either!! " Goku sniffled, then bolted to attention, " That's what I need to do! I need to go over to  
  
Veggie's house and take care of him and maybe if I try really really hard I can get his little Veggie-brain to remember who I  
  
am and have that knowledge come back up to the surface and he'll say 'oh thank you for saving me Kakarrotto'! And then I'll  
  
go buy him some ice cream. " he nodded cheerfully. Chi-Chi face-faulted, " YEAH! That's the plan! " Goku eagerly pumped his  
  
fist in the air.  
  
" Goku I'm NOT letting you go back over to the Ouji's house. He's probably even more dangerous then he was when he  
  
was wildly obsessed with you! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot, blocking the door.  
  
" You are in no po-sition to talk bad about my poor little Veggie. " Goku went back to sending death glares in her  
  
direction, then walked up to the door and teleported outside the room and stomped down the stairs. Chi-Chi blinked for a  
  
minute before realizing what he had done. She scrambled to beat him down the steps, " GOKU-SAN YOU GET BACK UP HERE AND TAKE  
  
YOUR STUPID NAP RIGHT NOW!! " she screeched to a halt, now blocking the bottom of the stairs. Goku stopped at the bottom  
  
still glaring at her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped at how long he had kept the same expression on his face.  
  
" ... " Goku hopped over the side of the railing and walked past her to the front door. Chi-Chi dashed past him again  
  
and then blocked the front door.  
  
" I swear if you teleport out of here right now you are not going to be allowed to see that Ouji for the next 6  
  
MONTHS! "  
  
" I'm GOING to go take care of my little Veggie, Chi-chan. " he said sternly.  
  
" NO YOU'RE NOT! " she snapped only to let out a yelp of surprise as the door flung open from behind her.  
  
" HI MOM! We're back from the supermarket! " Gohan said happily, in the doorway with a plastic bag full of food in  
  
his hands.  
  
" We got the cookies and pudding and everything else! OH! And the bakery lady gave me a free piece of fudge! " Goten  
  
said, his face splattered in chocolate goo from the large piece of fudge in his hand.  
  
" I like fudge! " Goku instantly cheered up.  
  
" Good. Hey Toussan could you help us get this stuff away? " Gohan said, heading into the kitchen.  
  
" Here Gohan, I'll help. " Chi-Chi said pleasantly. Goku waddled after her with the death-glare on his face again.  
  
Goten shrugged and happily ate his fudge as he followed them.  
  
" Uh, Kaasan, did you ever have the feeling you were being watched? " Gohan asked uneasily.  
  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi said flatly, feeling Goku still glaring behind her as he loomed over her shoulder while she put  
  
the groceries away.  
  
" Umm, is there anything I should know about? " Gohan whispered to her.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, " I used one of Bulma's machines to erase all the Ouji's memories and 'thoughts' about Goku and now  
  
he's mad because his 'Veggie' doesn't 'love' him anymore. " she rattled off tiredly.  
  
" YOU WHAT?! " Gohan gawked, dropping the puddingcup he had in his hand to the floor. Goten did a dive-bomber and  
  
slid across the floor just intime to catch it. He sat up and started to eat it.  
  
" The Ouji wanted to erase Goku's memories of everyone but him. I wanted to erase the Ouji's memories of Goku thereby  
  
eliminating the Ouji's plan. We traded insults, I tricked him into sitting down in the chair, I won and he lost. " she  
  
shrugged it off.  
  
" And now Toussan's glaring at you. "  
  
" Pretty much. "  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" I'm going to go take care of my little Veggie now. " Goku said, still glaring as he turned around and headed back  
  
for the front door.  
  
" NO YOU'RE NOT YOU GO TAKE YOUR NAP RIGHT NOW!! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
" Nuh--NO! " the large saiyajin tried to angrily retort, which, seeing as he had very little practice in it, came out  
  
considerably weak-sounding.  
  
" GOKU YOU GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND NAP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET OUT THE NEEDLE AND GIVE YOU A CHECKUP!!! " she screamed  
  
. Goku self-consiously rubbed his arm, nervous.  
  
" But--I wanna----Veh-geee~~~ "  
  
" _N-O-W_!!!!!! " Chi-Chi roared at the top of her lungs. Goku sighed and relented, waddling back up the stairs to  
  
his room where he promptly shut the door, " Hmph. There. I win. " she nodded, then smiled, " I seem to be winning everything  
  
today. "  
  
" You shouldn't yell at Toussan, you're just helping VEGETA win. " Gohan said casually only to have Chi-Chi glare at  
  
him, " Well, that's what you always tell us! " he sweatdropped.  
  
" Oh be quiet! " Chi-Chi snorted, " If you were there you both would've agreed with me what I did was right!....now  
  
where's the mayonnaise? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh Veggie, if only I hadn't left you and Chi-chan alone in the lab maybe your brain would still be oh-kay, and  
  
you'd still know who I am. " Goku sniffled as he lay in bed, " This would usually be the point where I'd ask you what you'd  
  
think I should do but since you're not here I can't even do that! I'm so sorry Veggie! " he sighed, closing his eyes, " My  
  
poor easily-confused little Veggie, what am I going to do? "  
  
/dl  
  
:::" Zzzz...zzzZZZzzz...ZZZzzZZzzzz.... "  
  
" *tap*tap*tap!* "  
  
" Wha-huh? " Goku opened his eyes to find a little figure staring overtop of him wearing a small blue and white gi  
  
similar to Goku's blue and orange one. He rubbed his forehead, moving his bangs around while his tail floated and twitched in  
  
random directions.  
  
" Hi Kakay! "  
  
" DREAM-VEGGIE!! " the larger saiyajin chirped happily as he sat up, grinning almost-stupidly, the ouji mirroring his  
  
expression, " This must mean I am asleep now! HOO-RAY! So dream-Veggie, whatcha been doin since I last went to bed? "  
  
" Waiting for you to get back. " the smaller saiyajin squeaked out w/big sparkily eyes.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, " AHHHH! " he squealed, grabbing and hugging the Vegeta-look-a-like tightly, " Aww dream-Veggie,  
  
you are even sweeter than the REAL Veggie! " the large saiyajin nodded, " I always like THESE dreams. "  
  
" Mommy-Mommy we brought you a fishy! " a chibinized, 5 year old Gogeta chirped as he and a similarly-sized and aged  
  
chibi Vejitto ran into the room, Vejitto holding the large fish in his hands.  
  
" Hi Goggie and Ji-chan! " Goku grinned.  
  
Vejitto plopped the large fish on the bed Goku was sitting in, " For you! " the chibi said happily, pointing to the  
  
fish.  
  
" I ALWAYS like THESE dreams. " Goku repeated with joy, then frowned and turned to Vegeta, " Dream-Veggie, I have a  
  
problem. "  
  
" Is it the fish? Cuz we can get another fish. " Vegeta said.  
  
" NO!--no, the fish is fine. " Goku waved his hands in the air.  
  
" Hear that kids, you did a good job! " the ouji smiled at the fusions who both grinned.  
  
" YAY! " they cheered, then plopped themselves on the floor and started playing catch with a small ball of ki.  
  
Goku took a deep breath, " Dream-Veggie, Chi-chan used Bulma's machine to make real-Veggie forget who I am and now I  
  
am sad. " he sniffled, " AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE I LEFT VEGGIE ALONE!!! "  
  
" Baka Onna, figures. " Vegeta rolled his eyes as he levitated in the air with his legs crossed indian style and his  
  
arms folded. He put a hand on each knee.  
  
" And NOW she won't let me go back to real-Veggie's house to try and help him remember who I am! "  
  
" Well Kakarrotto, personally I think you have every right to go back to real-Veggie's house. " he smirked, then  
  
pounded his fist against his chest, " Follow your saiyajin instincts! For they can never lead you astray and may show you  
  
new places to find snacks in on the way to your destination!! "  
  
" I like snacks. " Goku smiled.  
  
" Me too! " the ouji chirped.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" VEGGIEHUGS!!! " Goku shouted with glee almost like a war-cry as he tackled Vegeta out of his spot floating in the  
  
air onto the bed hugging the ouji tightly, " Thank you little dream-Veggie! I shall follow my heart and save little  
  
real-Veggie! "  
  
The smaller saiyajin hugged back, " You are welcome, Kakay! "  
  
" Heeheehee, awwwwww.........hey dream-Veggie? "  
  
" Yeah? " Vegeta smiled.  
  
" Let's go fishing. " Goku said happily, picking the ouji up under his arms, " Whadda ya say? "  
  
" YEAH! " Vegeta cheered, jumping down, " Come on Kaka-chan! I'll race you there! " he said, running out of the room.  
  
Goku sat there for a moment with a musing smile on his face, " ...heehee.......HEY! VEGGIE WAIT FOR ME YOU DIDN'T  
  
SAY WHEN WE COULD START! WAITUP! " he shouted cheerfully:::  
  
/dl  
  
" Mmmm...fish... " Goku sighed as he licked his chops, then opened his eyes slightly to see he was back in his room  
  
and a half-hour had passed. He sat up with a determined look on his face, " I know now what I must do! " the large saiyajin  
  
lept out the bed and stood ontop of it, " I must go forth and heed dream-Veggie's adveggice to save the real Veggie from  
  
going a-stray due to his hopefully temporary loss of memory! I shall use my awesome 'kaka-skills' to bring Veggie's lost  
  
memories to the surface! And I shall do it all starting NOW! " he nodded, then teleported himself out of the house.  
  
" Oh Go-chan, are you feeling any better? " Chi-Chi smiled, sticking her head in the doorway only to see the covers  
  
up over a large mound. She smiled, " Aww, he DID go to sleep. Don't worry Go-chan, it's all for the best, and you'll feel  
  
even better once you wake up--because I'm making you some cupcakes! "  
  
" *KA-BOOM*!! "  
  
" KAAAAASAN!!! " Goten's voice wailed from downstairs. Chi-Chi's bottom left eye-lid twitched.  
  
" Oh for crying out loud, Goten! What did you do now! I TOLD you not to touch the oven! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *doo-doo-doodoo, do do do, doodoodoo* " Vegeta whistled in a half interested way as he carried food and supplies  
  
in and out of Capsule Corp.  
  
" Well, you seem to be feeling a little less, erm, bored. " Bulma smiled.  
  
" Yes. I'm going to take a little trip. " the ouji snickered, carrying several more boxes of food outside.  
  
" Tri--TRIP!? Vegeta I really don't think this is the best time for you to be taking a trip. " she paled, " I mean,  
  
if you're off somewhere without your memor--uhh, I just think you should stay here where it's safe. "  
  
" You mean where it's BORING. " Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma walked out after him and gasped at what was sitting on  
  
the front lawn, " The sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-- "  
  
" Spaceship? " Vegeta smirked, " Why yes, it is. Where did you think I was going, Mexico? " he snorted a laugh, then  
  
tapped the round ship a couple times and tossed the boxes of food inside it along with the other things he had brought  
  
outside, " I haven't used it since that whole 'space-circus' incident last year but it seems to be running properly. "  
  
" Where do plan on going in it? And, how long are you going to be gone for? " Bulma choked out in shock. The ouji  
  
gave her a genuine smile.  
  
" I have absolutely no idea! " he shrugged, " But traveling through space is going to loads more fun then sitting  
  
around and watching that earth-drivel of yours on tv! Who needs a destination? I'm going to look for some newer, bigger  
  
challanges!! " the ouji said determinedly, " And I mean bigger as in bigger than looking for the baka remote control. This is  
  
going to be exciting! I'm going to get to see all the planets and fancy interplanetary pit-stops which I liked enough to not  
  
blow them up once I got to their planet. Won't need any money either. Everyone up there still knows me as the fearsome and  
  
dangerous saiyajin warrior--which I am, yet slightly less brash and even smarter. " Vegeta pointed to his head, " I'm not  
  
abandoning you though, I'll be back eventually. " he tossed another box into the ship, " But for now, I'm going to have a  
  
little adventure. I control my own destiny along with my own vacation! And NOTHING is going to stand in my way! " he whipped  
  
around.  
  
" Vegeta! " Bulma called out.  
  
" OOF! " the ouji yelped as he smushed into whatever was behind him. He pulled away, breathing heavily, " Gahhh..ick  
  
it smells like FISH! " Vegeta saw the orange pants, " Oh. It's you again. Wait! How did YOU get here all of a sudd-- " the  
  
ouji looked up to see the large saiyajin staring at him with a big warm smile on his face as he leaned against the side of  
  
the ship.  
  
" Hi. " Goku chuckled embarassingly.  
  
The ouji's cheeks went a bright red, " You're, standing in my way. " he choked out.  
  
" Where're ya goin, little Veggie-chan? " the larger saiyajin said, still in the same position.  
  
" That's none of your business, now MOVE! " Vegeta yelled.  
  
" It's dangerous in outer space, Veggie. Besides you said you wanted to go together, and you don't even have your  
  
really big ship past the planning stages yet, you told me so last week. " Goku smiled, Vegeta stared back, completely creeped  
  
out and glowing bright red at the same time.  
  
" I..duh--don't care! I'm going into space and I'm not letting YOU or anyone else stop m--- "  
  
" ---e. " the larger saiyajin finished softly, whipping something out from his back pocket and holding it out to the  
  
ouji, " Veggie don't go. I don't want you to leave. " Goku handed the flower to the ouji, who's eyes widened to three times  
  
their normal size, " Come inside Veggie, there's lots of fun stuff to do here but if you don't stay you'll never find out  
  
what. " he said, leaving his post and heading into Capsule Corp. Vegeta stared at the flower in a confused daze while Bulma  
  
stood there with her jaw hanging open.  
  
" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! " she gawked, then turned to Vegeta and did a double-take, " Hey is that a rose? " Bulma  
  
blinked.  
  
" Ohhhhhhh..... " the ouji shook a little bit as he stared out into space, glowing bright red.  
  
Bulma threw her arms in the air, utterly and hopelessly confused, " WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!!! "  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
3:03 AM 5/26/2003  
  
END OF PART ONE!  
  
Goku: If I told you I'd have to kill you. (breaks into a grin) Heehee, just kidding! (waves happily to audiance)  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops at ending point) Sounds like somethin I'd write at 3 in the morning.  
  
Vegeta: I _AM_ going to get my memory back, right?  
  
Chuquita: (smiles at him) Course you are Veggie! The point is how we get there!  
  
Vegeta: (twitch, sighs)  
  
Chuquita: (decides to dismiss certain-ideas by giving away part 2 spolier) Fic-Son-kun is going to try and keep Veggie on the  
  
planet by using some of the sneakyness he has seen Veggie use on him to get him to do things in previous stories. But Bulma  
  
puts a stop to it about halfway through the next chapter. At least, that's what I got so far. (looks down at nonexistant  
  
paper of things-going-on-in-part-2) Oh! And Happy Memorial Day everybody! (grins at Son) That's how I got to stay up late  
  
last night to finish the story part of this fic, cuz I'm off from school today!  
  
Goku: Yay!  
  
Vegeta: (taps Chu) (suspicously) About that bloody bite-mark you mentioned at the beginning Corner...  
  
Chuquita: Oh, THAT! I've been watching sub GT episodes off of dba and in episode 29, 14:00 minutes into the show, the  
  
chibinized Son-kun bites the possessed-by-bebi Veggie's left arm. It looks very painful and deep; and you can see the giant  
  
bloody bite-wound in 3 more scenes after it happens. Oh! And this is before bebi starts transforming gt Veggie's body so it  
  
still looks exactly like gt Veggie w/the exception of the white hair and red-marks on his face from bebi being inside him.  
  
Goku: (blinks) But I am not a cannibibal.  
  
Chuquita: (correction) Cannibal.  
  
Goku: Exactly! (turns to Veggie) I would NEVER eat you Veggie, even if you were possessed, you know that, right?  
  
Vegeta: (w/terrified look on his face) (making small squeaky noises) Ehhhh...........eee.............iih...........  
  
Goku: (cocks his head) Little Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: (holding his left arm protectively) ........eep...........aaaah.........o........  
  
Goku: (to Chu) (pouts) Chu-sama tell Veggie I am not crazy enough to eat his arm off his body!  
  
Chuquita: (to Son) You DID have that weird look in your eye after he threw you into the cliff for biting his arm....  
  
Goku: (grins) Weird as in silly weird or weird as in crazy weird?  
  
Chuquita: Crazy weird.  
  
Goku: O. (shrugs happily) That's oh-kay! I'm sure GT Veggie didn't mind. Heck, regular Veggie's gotten bruised and bleeded  
  
lots of times in battle before! RIGHT, Veggie? (turns to Veggie) Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: (now has his chair stationed about 20 feet away from Goku) (has to shout cuz he's so far away) WHATEVER YOU SAY,  
  
KAKARROTTO!!  
  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
Vegeta: (mockingly) HA!  
  
Goku: (frowns) What's wrong with little Veggie?  
  
Chuquita: Remember the whole biting-bond thing Veggie was arming himself against back in our "Kakarrotto v1.0" fic where you  
  
got amnesia and your brain went 2 year old chibi and you thought you were still teething?  
  
Goku: Yeah?  
  
Chuquita: That's what this is.  
  
Goku: Oh...........(brightens up) OHHHHH!!!! NOW I get it!  
  
Chuquita: I thought if it was on-purpose you did it in an attempt to contact Veggie mentally from inside his possessed body  
  
and try to get Veggie to re-possess his body back so he could free everyone else bebi was controlling and then they could get  
  
Bebi out of Veggie's head without killing Veggie in the process. But I'm selective with what I accept in gt & what I don't  
  
since it's not completely offical like db & z.  
  
Vegeta: (still far away, scoots a little closer) Like gt me's freakish growth-spurt and chopped hair and lack-of-caring-about  
  
-Kakarrotto-till-I-have-an-epiphany-near-the-end-of-the-show-and-finally-start-going-back-to-normal?  
  
Chuquita: Yah, pretty much.  
  
Goku: Veggie come back over here! WE MISS YOU!  
  
Vegeta: (snaps) NO!  
  
(Chu & Goku sweatdrop)  
  
Goku: I am sad.  
  
Chuquita: (puts toys on the desk) Here you go.  
  
Goku: YAY!  
  
Chuquita: I got these at Suncoast the other day, (holds up dog plushie) This is an Ein plushie from Cowboy Bebop, (holds up  
  
little figures) This is Snoopy, Woodstock, and 2 other birds playing baseball from Peanuts, and these, (holds up four little  
  
figures and four metal coins) are saiyajin I-men figurines!  
  
Goku: (squeals) SUPER-EXTRA LITTLE VEGGIES! [grabs Veggie figure and moves its arms and legs and head around]  
  
Chuquita: They're only 3 inches tall but they're so kawaii! And the Goku figure is actually SMILING as opposed to all those  
  
other figures of him where he's "serious". They're built kind of like those little lego-people, only bigger. AND [puts coin  
  
underneath Gohan] The ssj ones lightup when you put them on anything magnetic!  
  
Goku: (eyes widen) OOH! LEMMIE TRY! (grabs coin and puts it on ssj Veggie's feet) (smiles) ....... (frowns) It's not working.  
  
Chuquita: (sigh) Yeah, Veggie's light-up action hasn't worked yet. (brightens up) But that's oh-kay! I just think he needs a  
  
new battery or something. I originally wanted to get the regular Veggie w/Trunks as ssj cuz they both looked cooler in those  
  
forms but they didn't have any. That and I haven't had any dbz figurines before so all four of 'um are pretty special. Goku  
  
cuz he's actually smiling, Gohan cuz he lights up, Trunks cuz his sword actually comes out of its case and fits in his hand  
  
and you can swing it around, and Veggie cuz, well, he's Veggie.  
  
Vegeta: (still far away) (flatly) I feel so loved.  
  
Goku: (happily) I LUV YOU VEGGIE!  
  
Vegeta: (scoots even farther away)  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) If the world was flat he would've fallen over the edge by now.  
  
Goku: (picks up Goku figurine and Veggie figurine) (bends down so his head plops on the desk) (w/his figure in left & Veggie  
  
in the right) Hello I-Veggie, why are you so scared? (moves his right hand) Because I do not want you to eat me I-Kakarrotto.  
  
(moves his left hand) Aww, I-Veggie I would never eat you because you are my little buddy and buddies do not eat each other!  
  
(to Veggie) LOOK VEGGIE! I-Veggie and I-me are giving each other a hug!  
  
Vegeta: (snorts) THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M COMING BACK OVER THERE, YOU, YOU,..........YOU!!! [points paranoidly at him]  
  
Goku: (sweatdrops) My poor Veggie's brain....  
  
Chuquita: (also sweatdrops) Both fic Veggie AND corner Veggie... (to audiance) Since I have no more info on the 'live-action  
  
movie' instead we're just gonna use interesting dbz products for today's fic's Corners. (grins) And I've seen a LOT of those!  
  
Goku: Yeah! Like the me that has a clock in his tummy!  
  
Chuquita: (nods) Hai. Oh, we also have a quick poll mini-question thingy!  
  
Quick Poll Mini-Question Thingy: Have you heard Goku and/or Veggie's sub voice before?  
  
Chuquita: (happily) I have!  
  
Goku: Me too! Cuz I hear my voice everytime I speak! (grins)  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Big baka....  
  
Chuquita: See you in part 2 everybody!  
  
Goku: (grins) Remember! Only YOU can prevent forest fires!.....or a Veggie with a very large firehose. 


	2. Sparring practice l Veggie is hooked l s...

5:57 PM 5/26/2003  
  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
  
By: Chuquita  
  
Quote of the Week: -from dbgt ep #30  
  
Microphone guy giving Goku riddles: Who is the person that doesn't pay, though is always riding a taxi?  
  
Goku: (hanging onto edge for dear life) (face turns red, then blue, then green while he thinks) Vegeta!  
  
Microphone guy giving Goku riddles: Who's Vegeta? The correct answer is the taxi driver.  
  
Goku: (still bluish-green) (looking scared out of his mind) (the edge disappears and he falls down into the hole) YAHHHHHHH!!  
  
/dl  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
  
Chuquita: (glances over at Veggie) So you ride public transportation without paying the driver, huh?  
  
Vegeta: (back in his regular spot on his seat but now wearing radiation suit) I never said anything like that. That was  
  
purely Kakarrotto's doings! [points to Son]  
  
Goku: (giggles) Heehee, neat lil outfit Veggie. [taps the top of Veggie's helmet]  
  
Vegeta: (yelps) YOU CUT THAT OUT! [swats Son's arm away] Now that I know you're capable of bonding me into your mushy-brained  
  
little Kaka-world so you can control me and make me perform cutesy tricks ON PURPOSE; I'm NOT taking any chances!  
  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Who said I was gonna bite little Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: GT YOU BIT GT ME!!!! (puts arms behind his back) I would have to saw off my arm in less than 10 seconds after your  
  
kaka-drool and kaka-blood made contact with my inner flesh or be forced to bite you back to level off the bond. If only YOU  
  
bite me and I don't bite back then you would eventually be able to rule over my mind, body, and soul in your half-witted  
  
peasant-manner of ways!!!  
  
Goku: (giggles) Could I make little Veggie do a dance with me and play paints and let's pretend and hug for really long  
  
periods of time without Veggie screaming in anger and fright?  
  
Vegeta: (glares at him) Yes.  
  
Goku: .... (little smile) ....  
  
Vegeta: (pales)  
  
Goku: Hey Veggie.....why don't you take that lil radiation suit off, I'm sure it must be making it very hot and hard for you  
  
to breathe in there.... (grins)  
  
Vegeta: (starts to inch his chair away again)  
  
Chuquita: (sighs) You shouldn't have said anything.  
  
Vegeta: Hai...*twitches* me and my big mouth.  
  
Goku: (grabs Veggie's helmet and pops it off) There, you must feel better already!  
  
Vegeta: (hops off chair and sneaks under desk)  
  
Goku: (peeks under desk) (sweetly) Oh Veggie! I luv u!  
  
Vegeta: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CARNIVORE!!! [shakes his fist at Goku]  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (tries to change subject) Speaking of foods and what types people eat, did you know in japan they made  
  
saiyajin soup and spoons with your pictures on the handles?  
  
Vegeta: (bottom left eyelid twitches) Saiyajin SOUP?!  
  
Chuquita: N--not out of ACTUAL saiyajins, Veggie! They just had Son-kun and Gohan's pictures on it. Well, the ones I saw  
  
anyway.  
  
Vegeta: (eyes widen even more) Saiyajin PEASANT soup?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!  
  
Chuquita: (sigh) Veggie doesn't get it.  
  
Vegeta: I say we give Kakarrotto some of that soup if he wants to CANNABALIZE ME so bad!  
  
Goku: (freezes in place holding a pair of small and large matching pj's and fluffy slippers under one arm and sharpening one  
  
of his canine teeth with a nail-filer in the other)  
  
(Chu and Veggie sweatdrop)  
  
Goku: (muffled due to nail-filer in his mouth) .....Whaf?  
  
Vegeta: (flatly) What are you doing, Kakarrotto?  
  
Goku: Umm.....I, (tosses nail-filer away) thought Veggie and me could have a sleepover and nightime sing-a-long together.  
  
[sticking his finger in his mouth to see how much sharper he's made his canines]  
  
Vegeta: (flatly) You were planning on biting me when I wasn't looking and turning me into your brain-dead squeeze-toy,  
  
weren't you, Kakarrotto?  
  
Goku: No.  
  
Vegeta: Weren't you?  
  
Goku: ........maybe.  
  
Vegeta: WELL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO!!! [pulls his arm back and slaps Goku only to twitch at the larger saiyajin now grabbing  
  
onto the ouji's arm for dear life while trying to dig his teeth through the rubbery radiation suit] (twitches) Kaka...rrotto.  
  
... (annoyed)  
  
Goku: (slightly muffled by the rubber) You--you looked like you had a little itch over here and I was trying to..you know...  
  
get it for you.  
  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes)  
  
Goku: (lets go and pouts) Well that's how gt me did it in the episode!  
  
Vegeta: (folds his arms) If you want some stupid soft creature to ruler over then go buy yourself another stuffed animal,  
  
baka!  
  
Goku: (pouts) Aww.....I am sad.  
  
Vegeta: (pats him on the back) It's alright, Kakarrotto. We all make mistakes.  
  
Goku: (sniffles) Thank you Veggie! (happy again; hugs Veggie) Mmmm!  
  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..... (pauses) (narrows his eyes again) And keep your mouth away from the  
  
back of my neck.  
  
Goku: (pulls out of the hug, slightly embarassed) Sorry Veggie.  
  
Vegeta: (to Chu) It worries me when KAKARROTTO starts to scheme.  
  
Chuquita: Oh don't worry about it I'm sure he'll forget the whole thing by the end of part 2. (plops a fairly large,  
  
happy-looking Goku figure on the desk) (points to it) You can even time it, see!  
  
Vegeta: (picks up object to see there's a clock in the middle of the figure's stomach) (twitches) It's a KAKA-CLOCK?!  
  
Chuquita: Yah, I saw it online. Kawaii, huh! [pats the clock]  
  
Vegeta: Does it have an alarm?  
  
Chuquita: Not that I know of.  
  
Vegeta: (pales) I shudder to think what it is.  
  
Goku: Plushie doesn't.  
  
[Chu and Veggie look over to see Goku holding his life-sized Veggie-plushie with vertical black buttons for eyes, no nose,  
  
a little smile and rounded chubby limbs]  
  
Chuquita: When did you get Plushie here?  
  
Goku: Plushie says if he was Veggie he would let me nibble his arm.  
  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother. (angry) YOU HAVE NO REAL IDEA WHAT BONDS DO, DO YOU!?  
  
Goku: ......(big cheesy grin) No.  
  
Vegeta: UGH! (slaps himself on the forehead) WELL IT'S MUCH MORE COMPLICATED THAN YOU THINK!! (snorts) SO complicated that I  
  
refuse to waste my breath explaining it's complication to your tiny little Kaka-mind so instead I say start part 2 already!  
  
Goku: (Frowns) Aw, but Veh-GEEE~~~  
  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Well, here's part 2.  
  
/dl  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's  
  
head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship  
  
with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil  
  
chunk of memory back? Find out!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh.... "  
  
" Vegeta? "  
  
" OhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh.... "  
  
" Vegeta! "  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh.... "  
  
" VEGETA!!! " Bulma shouted, annoyed, then slapped the ouji across the face, " SNAP OUT OF IT!!! "  
  
" Uh... " Vegeta blinked as the red glow faded from his face, " Wait, where was I? " he thought for a moment, " Oh  
  
yeah! The spaceship! " the ouji nodded, then looked down at the flower in his hands and flushed red again only to shake it  
  
off, " He--here. You take this. " he handed it to Bulma, who sighed and shook her head in a tired manner.  
  
" You're not seriously going to leave, are you Vegeta? " she frowned.  
  
" Of course I am! I can't just stay here, bored out of my skull now can I. And if that---person, tries to stop me  
  
again with some flashy show of mush then I'll just blast a hole straight through his gut! " the ouji nodded determindly as  
  
he climbed the ladder into the ship only to let out a yelp.  
  
" Hi again Veggie. " Goku smiled, now in ssj and laying sideways on a hammock near the gravity machine, " You know,  
  
you COULD go into the cold depths of outer space and use this machine to spar, OR you could go where it's nice and sunny and  
  
spar with ME, a living, breathing person, out in the park. "  
  
" YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAJIN TOO!!? " the ouji gawked, nearly falling back out the hatch and onto the grass below.  
  
" I can do that also if Veggie wants. " Goku smiled, going ssj2. The ouji's jaw hung open.  
  
" Goku what are you doing up here?! I thought you went inside! " Bulma exclaimed, climbing up in after them.  
  
" I thought if I showed Veggie what I could do he'd remember who I am. " the larger saiyajin said innocently.  
  
" Ugh. " Bulma slapped herself on the forehead, then dragged the ssj2 across to the other side of the room, " Son-kun  
  
I TOLD you! All of Vegeta's memories of you are back in the machine in my lab! There's no way to get through to him! "  
  
" That doesn't mean I can't make ~*new*~ memories with little Veggie for us to share. " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes  
  
, " After all, a Veggie is a Veggie, right? " he pointed to the ouji, who had unintentionally burst into ssj2 also and was  
  
now watching him in a daze, " See! Veggie's lookin like he's back to normal already! " Goku grinned.  
  
" Son-kun! " Bulma whispered, " If you start filling in that empty space in his head with NEW ideas and memories of  
  
and with you that'll completely mess Vegeta's head up when I try to put his original ones back in his head! It's not supposed  
  
to change his personality! What if you DO do something that DOES change how he feels about you one way or the other? It'll  
  
clash with his original feelings and his brain'll explode!! " she waved her arms in the air. Goku looked terrified.  
  
" Well, not literally of course, hahaha, " Bulma laughed nervously, " But you get the idea! "  
  
" What if we just erase what I do with Veggie now and just put back what he had before. " the saiyajin smiled.  
  
Bulma sighed, " I still don't like it Go--- "  
  
The duo paused. Goku looked over to his right to see Vegeta standing there 4 inches away from the larger saiyajin and  
  
observing him closely.  
  
" HI SWEETIE! " the larger saiyajin chirped. Vegeta's face flushed bright red and the saiyajin backed away several  
  
feet.  
  
" I AM _NOT_ A "SWEETIE"!! " Vegeta snapped, shaking his fist in the air.  
  
" See? That's what I mean. " Bulma said to Goku, who only grinned at the defensive-looking ouji and burst into ssj3.  
  
" VEGGIEVEGGIE LOOKIT ME!! " the large saiyajin shouted at the smaller one. Vegeta's eyes widened until they took up  
  
nearly ¾ of his head.  
  
" Go-ku! " Bulma pleaded.  
  
" Does my little Veggie wanna go spar with me nooooooooooowwww? " Goku tilted his head happily.  
  
" Ka-ka-rrot-to.... " the little ouji trailed off in a daze.  
  
" Awwww, just look at how pretty Veggie's eyes look all sweet-n-sparkily! " he zipped over and grabbed Vegeta's arm,  
  
" Come little Veggie! Let us journey off to the wide-open fields and spar too-gether! "  
  
" GOKU! You're going to mess up his BRAIN! " Bulma shouted, pointing to her own head.  
  
" Oh lil Vedge'ums will be just fine, Bulma! " Goku chirped, " He's had so much brain-trama in his life I doubt I can  
  
do anything else to harm his small Veggie-mind that hasn't harmed it already! " he said, then teleported Vegeta away.  
  
Bulma frowned, " Well he's got a point. But I'd just hate to see how Vegeta reacts to this once I get him back to  
  
normal. If I CAN get him back to normal. "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" Ah, here we are! " Goku said as he re-appeared over the fields he normally sparred with the ouji in, " Doesn't it  
  
look like fun, little Veggie? " the large saiyajin put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, the ouji visibly twitched.  
  
" Stop calling me that. " Vegeta looked away, annoyed but still glowing bright red.  
  
" But that's what I always call you. " Goku blinked, then turned Vegeta's head back to face him, " I call my Veggie  
  
little because he IS little AND because he's my little buddy! You're only 4'8, Veggie! It'd be silly to call you big Veggie.  
  
" Goku said, then burst into giggles, " Heeheehee, big Veggie. Heehee. "  
  
" I'm 4'8½ if you MUST know. " Vegeta snorted, correcting him and pushing Goku's hands off his shoulders as the ouji  
  
floated back away from him a bit, " ....so why? "  
  
" So why what? " Goku blinked.  
  
" So why "Veggie"? "  
  
The large saiyajin paused in puzzlement for a moment, " Well, Veggie's been Veggie for as long as I can remember. I  
  
kinda forget how I thought it up. " Goku rubbed his chin, then smiled, " But it sounds so kawaii, no? My lil Veh-gee~~! "  
  
The ouji was caught between embarassment and disgust.  
  
" Besides, you said told me just a couple months ago not to use 'Geta as an alternative cuz it's the female form of  
  
your name. " he added.  
  
Vegeta nodded, " Correct. I will not have anyone, especially-- "  
  
" --your last remaining peasant-- " Goku injected.  
  
" --refer to me by the wrong gender, even it if IS by use of a nickname. " Vegeta finished, then did a double-take,  
  
" Wait, you're the last living peasant I have in EXISTANCE?! " he gawked.  
  
" Yup! " Goku grinned, " But Veggie is very lucky because I luv him more than all his other peasants combined do! "  
  
the larger saiyajin said, hugging him, " Course, I don't know that to be a scientifical fact, but it feels like it's so true.  
  
" he snuggled the increasingly uneasy Vegeta against him.  
  
" ...help. " Vegeta squeaked out.  
  
" Hmm? " Goku looked down to see Vegeta was glowing bright red and choking from lack of air at the same time,  
  
" GAHHH!!! " he cried out, instantly letting go, " Oh Veggie I am sorry! I forgot I was still in ssj3! " Goku apologized.  
  
" It's....alright.....really.... " the ouji wobbled back, dazed twice over due to the combination of the glow to his  
  
face and the lack of air.  
  
" Maybe I shouldn't fight Veggie in ssj3 after all. " Goku folded his arms, " I wanna give little Veggie a challange  
  
but I don't wanna kill him! " he gulped, then got an idea, " Ah-ha! This will be the perfect time to test my ssj2½!! "  
  
" Your WHAT?! " Vegeta gawked, now back to normal.  
  
" Super saiyajin 2 and a half! " Goku gave him a piece sign while grinning excitedly, " It's basically a partially  
  
transformed ssj3! Not as strong, but it doesn't strain me as much and I keep most of my ssj3 powers. " he explained, " I was  
  
stuck in that phase of the ssj3 transformation so long while I was first learning how to reach level 3. Mmm-hmm. " Goku  
  
nodded, then relaxed and powered back down slightly causing his bangs and eyebrows to return to normal while keeping the long  
  
, huge main of hair rolling down his back, " See! I happen to think it's one of the cuter ssj forms! I think it makes me look  
  
almost like one of those oujos in the fairy-tales! What does little Veggie think? " Goku bent down to the ouji's height.  
  
Vegeta stared at him, impressed, " I think, it's time to begin our match, 'princess'. "  
  
Goku's eyes widened with joy, " Veggie's OUJO---oof! " he yelped as the ouji's foot made contact with his face,  
  
causing Goku to stagger back a few feet while Vegeta flew up into the air, " Oh, Veggie was mocking me; it was a joke.  
  
Right. " he blinked, then shot off into the sky after Vegeta. The ouji sent a blast of ki hurtling at Goku on his way up. The  
  
larger saiyajin reflected the ki back at Vegeta who teleported before it hit him and re-appeared behind Goku, grabbing him  
  
by the leg. Goku spun upsidedown and sent his remaining free leg kicking straight into the ouji's stomach. Vegeta choked out  
  
and shot his fist up to connect with Goku's jaw, then flipped out of the spot he was holding onto and up onto Goku's  
  
bent-over-in-pain back and prepared to fire a large ki blast at his head. Goku spun around fast enough without moving Vegeta  
  
and slugged the ouji across the face with one arm while forming a ball of ki in his other arm which he then shot at Vegeta  
  
while the smaller saiyajin was trying to regain his ground. The blast hurtled Vegeta out over the fields until he landed  
  
smack into a tree. The ouji narrowed his eyes at the figure floating several feet away from him.  
  
" BIIII--- "  
  
" KAAAA--- "  
  
" IIIIG--- "  
  
" MEHHH--- "  
  
" BAAAA--- "  
  
" HAAAA--- "  
  
" AAANG--- "  
  
" MEHHH--- "  
  
" ATTACK!!! "  
  
" HAAAAAAAA!!!! "  
  
Both saiyajin shot their blasts at each other. The ki's pushing back and forth until Goku let out another burst of  
  
energy into ssj3 and overpowered Vegeta's blast, sending the ouji flying backwards through half a dozen trees before hurtling  
  
down into the ground and making a huge hole on impact.  
  
Goku teleported above him, looking worried, " Veggie? Veggie are you oh-kay? I--I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fully go  
  
ssj3, I just got caught up in the moment and---eh!? "  
  
The little ouji stared up at with big shimmering eyes, though physically beaten up pretty badly by the blast.  
  
Goku felt his cheeks flush pink, " Veh--Veggie? "  
  
" Kakarrotto. " the smaller saiyajin said in a faraway voice, looking straight through the larger saiyajin. Goku  
  
waved his hand over Vegeta's face only to produce no response, " The name of the legendary saiyajin paradise that we saiyajin  
  
scoured Bejito-sei for and never found. "  
  
" Yeeeah. Veggie told me about that before several fics ago. " Goku said slowly. He watched Vegeta sit up, then stare  
  
at Goku suspicously.  
  
" I, think I'll be going now. " the ouji said, " If we're going to finish this match I should get back home and take  
  
a senzu. I could tell I was too tired to be at my full power when I was fighting you just now. "  
  
" Aw Veggie, don't be so SERIOUS! " Goku laughed it off, " Here, lemmie help you up. " he smiled as he grabbed both  
  
Vegeta's hand and pulled him to his feet. The ouji yanked his hands away and wobbily backed up.  
  
" I don't need any of---of your help to stand up! I can do it on my own! " he pouted stubbornly, then shook his head  
  
in a tired daze.  
  
" Veh-gee, come back to my house and I will get you a senzu bean there! I'm sure Chi-chan won't mind much. " Goku  
  
picked the now deeply-embarassed ouji up in his arms and flew him towards the house about 10 minutes away. Goku's eyes  
  
narrowed slightly, " She BETTER not mind seeing as she's the one who zapped all of lil-lil Veggie's luv for me out of his  
  
poor confused little body!! "  
  
" What are you TALKING about? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
  
" Oh nothing! :) "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" Ahh, here we go! " Goku chirped, taking the bag of senzu's off the kitchen counter when he sniffed the air, " Mmm,  
  
submarine sandwiches and chicken soup! "  
  
" Go-chan? I thought you were in bed? " Chi-Chi blinked, confused as she paused from slathering the mayonnaise on the  
  
giant sandwich filled with many types of meat, vegetables, and toppings.  
  
" Oh, that. Yeah I'm done with my nap! " he grinned, then sniffed the tomato soup on the table, " Say can I take one  
  
of these? "  
  
" Sure, I made enough for everybody. " she said happily.  
  
" You sound especially cheerful to-day Chi-chan. " Goku said, surprised.  
  
" Of course I'm cheerful! I'm finally free of having to deal with that Ou----uhhh, " she paused to see the hurt look  
  
on the large saiyajin's face, " O--dometer because we finally got a new part for it at the mechanic store! Haha, yeah. "  
  
Chi-Chi grinned cheesily.  
  
" Oh. Oh-kay! " Goku grabbed a spoon for the soup and headed back outside.  
  
" Hey---Goku where're you going? " Chi-Chi said, disappointed.  
  
" Hee~~ I am going to nurse my sweet lil Vedge'ums back to health so I can get him home safe and sound. " the large  
  
saiyajin said warmly, leaving the house.  
  
" That's nice. " Chi-Chi said, going back to her work on the sandwich, " ...WHAT?! "  
  
" I'm baaack. " Goku said in a sing-song voice to the little ouji laying tiredly on the porch swing by the front  
  
door, " And I have some senzu and a nice big bowl of soup for my little Veggie. "  
  
Vegeta stared him him sleepily.  
  
" Here you go! " Goku handed Vegeta the bean, which the ouji promptly ate and smiled once it took effect, " Haha!  
  
Veggie looks all better now. Look! I have some soup for you! " he plopped down next to Vegeta and held out a spoonful of  
  
soap, " Now open your lil Veggie mouth all big-n-wide so I can put the soup inside! " the larger saiyajin said in a sing-song  
  
voice.  
  
Vegeta shorted and folded his arms, " What do you think I am, a baby? I'll feed myself!! " he slightly insulted ouji  
  
reached out to grab the bowl from Goku.  
  
Goku sudden gasped, " Veggie what's that! " he pointed upward.  
  
" What? " Vegeta glanced up only to yelp when he felt the spoon enter his mouth and then come back out now covered in  
  
drool instead of tomato soup.  
  
" There! Wasn't that yummy, little Veggie? "  
  
The ouji nodded contently as he swallowed. Goku clasped his hands together.  
  
" I am so happy that VEGGIE is happy. Have some more! " he plopped another spoonful the ouji's mouth. Vegeta smiled.  
  
" 'ats nod so bad. " the smaller saiyajin said, muffled by the spoon in his mouth.  
  
" Heehee, I knew Veggie'd like it cuz that's what I saw Veggie eating the last time he wasn't feeling so hot. " Goku  
  
explained.  
  
" Mmm.....Kakay... " the ouji trailed off with the spoon still partially in his mouth. Goku took it out and put  
  
another spoonful of soup in the smaller saiyajin's mouth.  
  
" Yeah, that's right! Kakay. " Goku smiled, happy Vegeta had somehow kept one little tidbit of knowledge about the  
  
larger saiyajin in his head.  
  
" "KAKAY!?" "  
  
Goku froze and looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi glaring at the two saiyajins. He gulped, " Chi-chan please  
  
don't hurt Veggie. "  
  
" I have to say Chi-Chi, for an insignificant space-occupier, you're husband's sure nice to me! " Vegeta grinned,  
  
taking the spoon out of his mouth that Goku still had his hand on, " A little weird, but nice. "  
  
" Goku, " Chi-Chi said calmly, " What's the OUJI doing here? " she went on a quick rage at the word ouji, then calmed  
  
back down to normal for the remainder of the sentence.  
  
" I took Veggie out to spar but he was pooped from before because SOMEBODY went a-picking the apples of knowledge and  
  
memory from the tree of Veggie's brain so he got tired halfway through the sparring match and I had to bring him back here to  
  
get better. " Goku explained, ever-so-slightly bitter.  
  
" Very well. I can understand that. " Chi-Chi nodded, still glaring at them, " And how did "kha-kee" show up again? "  
  
she folded her arms.  
  
" It's not spelled the way it sounds, Chi-chan. It's spelled K-a-k-a-y. " Goku corrected her.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" Goku go put the soup bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. " she said bluntly.  
  
" But Chi-chan!! " he whined.  
  
" GO! "  
  
" But I can't leave you here alone with my lil Veggie you'll hurt him even more and I love Veggie just as much as he  
  
forgets that he loves ME. "  
  
" I'm NOT gonna HURT HIM, Goku! Now go put the bowl away. " Chi-Chi ordered. Goku sighed and went back inside,  
  
watching a confused Vegeta out of the corner of his eye as he left.  
  
" It's not fair! I hate being ordered around! If Veggie had his memory back I know what he'd say to Chi-chan, he'd  
  
say: "You can't just send Kakay in there to do YOUR chores, Onna. It's not very nice to order him around like that. If Kakay  
  
lived with ME, I wouldn't order him around, would I Kakay?". " Goku mimicked, " And then Veggie'd give me that big warm  
  
smile he uses whenever he's defending me and it looks so cute on him. " the saiyajin said, putting the bowl and spoon in the  
  
dishwasher, " It's so chilly outside, I should get little Veggie a blanket for his trip home. I'm pretty sure that's where  
  
Chi-chan's sending him. " he frowned momentarily, going upstairs and dragging the top blanket off his bed and back to the  
  
kitchen when Goku noticed a notepad and pen on the kitchen table. The large saiyajin stared at it for a moment, then grinned  
  
as an idea popped in his head, " HEE~~~ "  
  
" Ouji, Goku hasn't done any, say, odd while you were with him, did he? " Chi-Chi asked Vegeta curiously. The ouji  
  
sat back in his spot on the swinging bench.  
  
" Not really. Kakarrotto--that's what Bulma and Goku said his saiyajin name is--got a little, err, overdramatic  
  
sometimes, if that's what you mean. " Vegeta replied.  
  
" Oh that's nothing, Vegeta. It's perfectly normal. Goku's emotional around everyone, you're not special in the least  
  
to him just like he's not special to you. "  
  
" He---can go go ssj3. " Vegeta spoke up after a pause, then grinned excitedly at her, " I've NEVER seen anyone other  
  
than Gotenks go ssj3!! It's amazing! " he mused, " I HAVE to learn how to get to that level. " the ouji nodded determindly,  
  
" Kakarrotto seems like the right person to explain how to achieve that sort of power to me. After all he blasted me through  
  
8 gigantic trees back there during our spar. " he pointed off to the forest behind them. Chi-Chi sweatdropped to see 8 of the  
  
largest and tallest trees now had Vegeta-shaped holes through them. She let out a snicker.  
  
" I should take a picture of that. "  
  
" Hmm? " Vegeta glanced over at her, confused.  
  
" Oh, nothing! " Chi-Chi brushed it off, laughing nervously.  
  
" By the way, did you make that soup Kakarrotto was feeding me, it was great! " the ouji said pleasantly.  
  
" Aww, thanks Ouji! You're actually better at baked goods than I am; course I would've never told you before because  
  
it would've bolstered your ego and you would've used it for evil means to undermine my Go-chan's brain into thinking that if  
  
you make better baked goods then you'd be a better person for him to live with. " her hands shook in rage momentarily, then  
  
perked up, " But now that you don't remember nor care about anything conserning Goku I'm oh-kay with not attempting your  
  
demise anymore! " she said cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his slightly tomato-stained gloves and smirked, " Wanna start trading recipes again? "  
  
" Sure! " Chi-Chi got up and turned around only to bump into Goku who was carring a large blanket and a little folded  
  
up paper with sticky-note stickyness at the top, " Go-chan what are you doing with your blanket? "  
  
" I'm gonna give it to little Veggie for his chilly trip home! " Goku said, proud of himself. He patted Vegeta on the  
  
back with the hand holding the stickynote, causing it to stick to the back of the ouji's tank-top.  
  
Goku wrapped the thick blanket around Vegeta's neck, " Here you go little Veggie, all nice and warm for the trip. "  
  
he pressed his finger lightly onto the tip of Vegeta's nose, " I wouldn't want my favorite little buddy of all-time to freeze  
  
his little body to death now would I? " the large saiyajin said sweetly.  
  
" N--no. You, you wouldn't. " Vegeta shook his head, glowing bright red and disoriented. He floated upward.  
  
" Take care of yourself little Veggie! I'll see you soon I promise!! " Goku cheered. Vegeta blasted off after feeling  
  
his face heat up even more.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, " So much for the stupid cookie recipe. " she shrugged, then went back inside.  
  
" Do you think--do you think little Veggie's gonna be oh-kay, Chi-chan? " Goku asked while staring up at the  
  
direction Vegeta had flown off in, worried.  
  
" Ugh! " Chi-Chi groaned, " He'll be just fine, Goku. I'm sure of it. " she said, " He actually seems eons more sane  
  
than he was this morning. "  
  
Goku looked over at her incrediously, " ...HA! " he spat, then went back inside. Chi-Chi twitched.  
  
" Why do I even bother? "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" URG!!! " Vegeta grunted, scratching his back again as he flew, " Baka itch!! " he scratched harder, reaching  
  
underneath his blanket only to pull out a fairly-sized piece of folded up yellow paper. The saiyajin blinked in surpise, then  
  
opened it up, and read it,  
  
"Dear my little Veggie,  
  
who is oh-so small  
  
of all of my friends  
  
I luv u most of all  
  
/dl  
  
because when everyone leaves  
  
or goes out of town  
  
I know that you  
  
will always be around  
  
/dl  
  
and when the others get old  
  
and Chi-chan goes senile  
  
me-n-Veggie's old-aging  
  
will still take a-while  
  
/dl  
  
I luv u little Veggie  
  
you're sweet to the core  
  
so why can't I come over  
  
and play with you some more?  
  
/dl  
  
-luv & fishies, 'Kakay' :)"  
  
" ... " the ouji stared at the paper with his face bright red again.  
  
" Vegeta! HEY VEGETA!! " Bulma shouted from the front lawn as she watched the ouji continue to fly until he  
  
accidentally smacked into the side of the Capsule Corp building, then let out yelp as he managed to temporarily tear his eyes  
  
off the paper. He embarassingly landed and hugged the paper tightly; walking past Bulma to inside the house. She stood there,  
  
utterly confused.  
  
" Vegeta are you feeling alright? "  
  
" I, feel fine. " Vegeta choked out, staring at the note, " Just feel a little warm inside, that's all. "  
  
Bulma sighed, " Here, let me take your tempeture. "  
  
" No, it's oh-kay. Really. " the saiyajin nodded, " I, I have to go up to my room now. I have something to think  
  
out. "  
  
" Urm, alright then. " she said, watching him leave up the stairs, " God, I gotta get cracking on that add-on to the  
  
brain-freezer.........hey is that Goku's blanket? "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" ...dear God, " Vegeta mumbled as he breathed quickly while laying on his back on his bed in his room. The little  
  
note sitting peppily ontop of his stomach while the ouji stared up at the ceiling, " Kakay-chan........ " the small saiyajin  
  
trailed off, then suddenly sat up, shaking the fuzzyness out of his brain, " I can't just sit around mumbling like that in  
  
some kind of dreamy-stupor! I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji! Ruler of the planet Bejito-sei, and, and Kakarrotto  
  
too! I have to think up some clever plot as a means of showing that large, unusually kind-towards-me, peasant that I have  
  
gotten his note and wish to reply without seeming demanding or needy. " he rubbed his chin in deep throught, " Of course I  
  
can't trust anyone down there, and I'm certainly not delivering a reply to that particular type of poem personally, SO-- "  
  
the ouji bounced off his bed and onto his feet, " SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!! " Vegeta shouted loud, but not loud enough to  
  
be heard downstairs. The ouji spat out 2 chibinized-looking ghosts of himself, " You two are gonna do it for me! Bwahaha! "  
  
he laughed evilly, then pointed to one at a time, " Ghost #1, you are to deliver my reply note to Kakarrotto while you, Ghost  
  
#2 are to play the trumpet to announce it's arrival! " he ordered, pacing back and forth. The ghosts nodded.  
  
" You got it Vegeta-san! " Ghost #1 saluted him.  
  
" NOW, before you both fly off to Kakarrotto's I want to warn you, well, it's only a partial warning because I know  
  
very little about our mysterious peasant friend, *cough*, " the ouji blushed lightly, then shook it off, " Just, do something  
  
cute on your arrival. I think Kakarrotto likes that. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together menacingly.  
  
" Ooh! I got one! " Ghost #2 said, then put his finger in his mouth and blew until suddenly two stubby little feet  
  
with chubby legs popped out inplace of his squiggly tail that signalled what would've been the lower-half of his body. He  
  
grunted a bit and popped out a pair fairly-sized out of his back and grinned, " Haha! Now we're angels! "  
  
Ghost #1 laughed, then did the same, " There how's that? " he asked happily.  
  
" Perfect. " Vegeta snickered, " Now GO! Off to Kakarrotto's house with you! " he pointed out the window. The ghosts  
  
stood there, confused.  
  
" Umm, Vegeta-san? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Which, direction is Kakarrotto's house in? " he asked, embarassed.  
  
Vegeta fell over, twitching, " HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! It's the direction I just came from! Just look for the  
  
insanely high ki power, that should be Kakarrotto. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
" Oh-kay! " they chirped, then flew off.  
  
Vegeta smirked, " Ah, this is going to be GRAND... " he then paled, " I hope. "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" Ah, a wonderful meal with my wonderful family! Isn't this just wonderful! " Chi-Chi said, still floating on cloud 9  
  
The other family members sat at the kitchen table with the exception of Hiyah Dragon who had smelled the submarine  
  
sandwiches and was currently trying to stretch his head through the window far enough to reach the one on the unsuspecting  
  
Goten's plate.  
  
" You're just happy because you zapped Vegeta's brain into silly-putty! " Gohan exclaimed.  
  
" So? " she blinked.  
  
" SO! You're finding pleasure from causing one of Toussan's friends immense mental pain which he's probably going to  
  
need YEARS of psychiatric help to recover from! You're HAPPY because somebody is SUFFERING! "  
  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " I don't follow you. "  
  
" That's something VEGETA would do!! " Gohan finished. Chi-Chi paled.  
  
" Umm.......................back to my wonderful cooking! " she chirped, changing the subject and going back to  
  
mixing her soup. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
" *knock*knock*knock*! "  
  
" I'LL GET IT! " Goku said happily, bouncing out of his chair and opening the door to see two chubby chibi-ish little  
  
Vegeta-ghosts with wings hovering at doorknob-height smiling at him. Goku's eyes widened into two huge sparkily blobs while  
  
a small rubberband in his mind suddenly snapped in two with delight.  
  
" Doo doodoodoodoo doo doodoodoodoodoo DOOOOOOOOOOOO!! " Vegeta-ghost #2 played his little trumpet.  
  
" Greetings Kakarrotto-san! " Vegeta-ghost #1 said in a little voice, " We are here on behalf of the great and  
  
powerful saiyajin no ouji of Bejito-sei, Vegeta Oujisama to deliver a reply to the mushy little note you stuck to his back! "  
  
" Can I hug you? " Goku said, not really paying attention but rather gazing in awe at the short little creations.  
  
" Since our Ouji-sama has been practicing we are more stable thank Gotenks's ghosts but no your hugs would probably  
  
kill us both. " #1 pointed between himself and #2.  
  
" Aww.... " Goku pouted.  
  
" *ahem*! I shall now read the nervously written poem our ruler has asked me to read for you! " #1 cleared his throat  
  
" "My dear sweet warm Kakay  
  
you make brain wacky  
  
but in the poem department  
  
I sure has heck do lacky  
  
/dl  
  
thank you for the note  
  
I really don't mind  
  
infact I would like it  
  
if you stopped by sometime  
  
/dl  
  
If there is anything with me  
  
that you'd like to do  
  
here is my phone number  
  
for you to call to". " the Vegeta-ghost recited, then grinned and handed him the note, " THE END! "  
  
" Awwwwwww, that's so KAWAII!! " Goku grabbed the paper, " Sure it's not how little Veggie's writing style USUALLY  
  
looks BECAUSE SOMEBODY ZAPPED HIS BRAIN INTO JELLO-- " he shouted back at the kitchen. Chi-Chi, now at the table with the  
  
boys, slammed her head down on the table in annoyance, " ---but it's still very cute! And-it-means-Veggie-still-luvs-me! HEAR  
  
THAT CHI-CHAN! VEGGIE STILL LUVS ME!!! " the large saiyajin squealed.  
  
" Stupid Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " Wait.....how can he? "  
  
" Here you go, you can have some of my sandwich! " Goku said cheerfully. Chi-Chi did a double-take to see he was now  
  
magically back at the table with the two Vegeta-ghosts each sitting in their own chairs beside him.  
  
" ...AHH!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, getting up and pointing at them, " AHH!! AHH!! " she moved her arm from pointing to  
  
one Vegeta-ghost to the other.  
  
" Hi Chi-chan did you meet the little Veggie-angel-ghosts yet? " Goku said, introducing them, " This is Veggie-ghost  
  
1 and this is Veggie-ghost 2! Remember the last and first time Veggie did showed us Trunks taught him his super-ghost attack  
  
and you had to fight 12 of these lil guys when you were BLIND! " he grinned, " And you almost won too! "  
  
" Oh my God, THAT'S what they look like?! " she gawked.  
  
" Well, minus the actually-formed bottom halfs and the fluffy wings, yeah! " Goku said as the ghosts happily ate some  
  
of the sandwich, which, being that they were paritally transparent, appeared visible in their stomachs after they swallowed  
  
it.  
  
" Ech! " Chi-Chi turned a pale green, " They're both so disgustingly-- "  
  
" --CUTE! " Goku gave one a light hug.  
  
" AHH TOUSSAN NO!! " Gohan yelped, then paused when the ghost didn't blow up.  
  
" You have to squeeze really really hard for US to blow up! " ghost #2 said while Goku hugged him, " Ouji-sama made  
  
us both much stronger than normal! "  
  
" ~*I'll luv u both forever*~! the large saiyajin mused, swinging the Vegeta-ghost back and forth while sighing  
  
dreamily, " Just like compact-sized Veggies~~ if there WERE such a thing, anyway. "  
  
" OHHH!!! *SLAM*!! "  
  
" EEEK! " ghost 2 squeaked out, latching onto Goku's neck and staring in terror at Chi-Chi's mallet which had just  
  
missed him by a few inches.  
  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku gasped, insulted, " How COULD you! "  
  
" THEY CAME OUT OF THE OUJI'S BODY, GOKU!!! " she screamed, sickened.  
  
" *sniffle* But that is no reason to KILL them! First you erase little Veggie's memories about me and then you try to  
  
kill his little Veggie-angel-ghosts and, and, why are you being so mean to them!! They never hurt you!! " Goku was on the  
  
verge of tears.  
  
Chi-Chi frowned, stammering, " I--I--you see I-- "  
  
" You are so lucky that Veggie's starting to luv me again that I am just gonna go write him a reply message right now  
  
and bring it to him myself! COME ON GHOST-VEGGIES! " he snapped, then stomped off in a pout.  
  
The two Vegeta-ghosts looked at Chi-Chi with paranoia, then zipped out of the house after Goku.  
  
Chi-Chi's shoulders fell down in a shock, " Dear God, I can't believe it.... "  
  
" That Toussan's starting to stand up to you without Vegeta around to be the standing-up person, or the fact that  
  
those two 'kamikaze Vegeta-ghosts' are following him around now? " Gohan asked in surprise.  
  
" No.....the Ouji's starting to LIKE Go-chan again!! " Chi-Chi shivered, " But that's not possible! I erased his mind  
  
of all "Kaka-activity". HOW CAN HE START TO BECOME OBSESSED WITH MY GOKU ALL OVER AGAIN!!! "  
  
" Vegeta would say it was destiny-- " Gohan thought outloud, then laughed nervously at the death-glare Chi-Chi was  
  
sending him, " But we all know it's a fluke, right? Hahaha! "  
  
" I don't CARE what it is! I HAVE to stop this before it starts AGAIN! It's just a matter of time before that Ouji  
  
whips out that servant-maid uniform and starts smooth-talking my baby again! " Chi-Chi grabbed her bazooka out of the closet  
  
and dusted it off.  
  
" Haven't seen that in a while. " Gohan sweatdropped at the weapon.  
  
" COMEON GOHAN!! " she snapped, then went outside and shouted upward, " KINTO'UN!!! "  
  
The little yellow cloud came zipping down.  
  
" Heehee, this'll get me there quicker. " Chi-Chi grinned, then boasted to her sons, " You know when I was a little  
  
girl I was the only one other than Goku who could fly on this thing without falling---*BOOF*---through. " she ended on a dry  
  
note, falling straight through the cloud, " HEY!! What's YOUR problem!! I thought I was pure of heart TOO! "  
  
" Maybe Kinto'un thinks you're unworthy because you're plotting to kill Vegeta again. " Gohan offered.  
  
" FINE. Gohan YOU fly me there. " she grabbed onto his back. Gohan sweatdropped. Chi-Chi snorted at the cloud,  
  
" Stupid cloud, stupid Ouji. "  
  
" Hahaha! It likes ME though, Kaasan! " Goten giggled while bouncing up and down on the cloud only to recive a glare.  
  
Kinto'un rose up around him a bit for defense, then waited until Gohan flew off with Chi-Chi before it followed with Goten.  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" *RINGRINGRING* *RINGRINGRING*!! "  
  
" He--hello? " Vegeta picked up the phone while looking over what he was now wearing in the mirror in his room.  
  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku's voice exclaimed ecstatically over the phone.  
  
The ouji's face flushed, " Hi...Ka--Kakay. " he stammered out.  
  
Goku held his phone out and examined it, confused. He held it back up to his ear, " Veh-gee? Why are you talking all  
  
funny? Aren't you happy to hear from me? " he frowned sadly.  
  
" NO! IMVERYHAPPYTOHEARFROMYOUKAKAY!!! " the ouji shot out, his face now a bright red.  
  
" Aw, that's nice little buddy! " Goku chirped, " Say Veggie, how would you like to go have a picnic huh? It's real  
  
nice-n-warm where your house is and the Veggie-ghosts'll watch your room for you.  
  
Vegeta perked up, " I'd love to!! I mean--I---I would enjoy going on a picnic with you my sweet little enigma. "  
  
" ... " Goku blinked, " Veggie what's an enigma? "  
  
" It's a--a puzzle. You know, someone mysterious who you don't know barely a thing about yet is strangely intreguing  
  
to you. " the smaller saiyajin explained.  
  
Goku thought for a moment, " Oh-kay! " he grinned, then started to laugh, " You know little Veggie if you had your  
  
memories back that'd be the farthest from the truth ya know? We can practically read each others' minds! "  
  
" ...huh? " Vegeta said, confused.  
  
" It's nothin, Veggie. Me-n-the-Veggie-ghosts'll be there in less than 10 minutes! It'll be nice-n-warm-n-sunny  
  
outside so make sure you wear somethin comfy. "  
  
" I am. " the ouji said smoothly.  
  
" WOW you're fast Veggie! " Goku said happily, not getting it. Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'll see you then, little  
  
Veggie 'o mine! Bye-bye! " he said, then hung up.  
  
" Heeheehee, Kakay thinks I'm 'his'. " the little ouji giggled, then slapped himself and looked down at his attire,  
  
" You know somewhere in the deep recesses of my brain I find something about this situation to be a little twisted and  
  
wrong...BUT THAT'S NEVER STOPPED ME BEFORE! BWAHAHAHA!! "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" Sweet cheesebread I had no idea what a nut-job Vegeta is. " Bulma muttered in shock as she and Mirai ran through  
  
some of the ouji's memories in the machine onto a projector to watch.  
  
" Very...uh, insightful. " Mirai added, equally as shocked as his mother from the alternate timeline, " But we should  
  
get back to building the filter. "  
  
" Hey!! I didn't know he uses that giant plushie like a teddybear! " Bulma gawked, only paying attention to the  
  
screen . She paled green several seconds later, " Eeew......... " Bulma's lower left eyelid twitched, " Mirai, remind me to  
  
throw 'Kaka-chan' in the washer when I get the chance, oh-kay? "  
  
" We're gonna need to do more than just put that life-sized Son-san plushie in the washing machine, Kaasan. " Mirai  
  
felt like throwing up.  
  
" OH! Don't blow chunks here, Mirai! Trash can! Take--take the trashcan! " Bulma head the small gray trashcan out to  
  
her son, who grabbed it and promptly threw up. She patted him on the back, " My poor Trunks-kun. You have your Mommy's  
  
easily-nauseated stomach, don't you? "  
  
" Well it's better than Toussan's judging from some of these clips. I knew he could eat a lot but---man... " Mirai  
  
shook his head and wiped the remaining barf off his mouth with the lab-coat sleeve, " How IS Toussan doing up there anyway?  
  
I felt his ki come back here a while ago. "  
  
" I don't know, and with the amount of stress THIS part is taking to build I'd prefer NOT knowing. " she nodded.  
  
Mirai paused for a moment, " Son-san's on his way too. "  
  
" Oh jeez, I hope Goku hasn't done TOO MUCH harm to Vegeta's personality. If he does too much our little ouji is  
  
going to be one confused saiyajin once he gets back to normal. " she sighed.  
  
" That bad huh? " Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
" *knock*knock*knock*! BULMA! MIRAI! " Vegeta's voice shouted from up the lab stairs and behind the door. Bulma got  
  
up and went to the top of the stairs to open the door. What she saw nearly gave her heart attack.  
  
" So? How do I look? " the ouji smirked. There stood Vegeta in his bare feet wearing a light blue sundress with  
  
daises in his hair.  
  
" That bad. " Mirai broke the silence with an even larger sweatdrop on his head  
  
" AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Bulma laughed, pointing at the now-confused ouji, " Oh dear--HAHAHAHA! Oh, oh,  
  
what's the matter Vegeta, I thought you wanted GOKU to be the oujo, not the other way around? HAHAHAHAHA! I should be taking  
  
pictures! "  
  
" Kaasan, his memory-- " Mirai whispered, pointing to his head as a reminder.  
  
" OH. Yeah. " she said, then turned back to Vegeta but couldn't help but stiffle giggles at how ridiculous it looked  
  
on the little ouji, " So, *snicker* Vegeta, planning on going somewhere all dressed up like this? "  
  
The small saiyajin looked shyly at the ground while fiddling with his sundress in embarassment, " I--I'm going on a  
  
picnic. " a little smile appeared on Vegeta's face.  
  
" A, picnic? " Bulma gawked, " Why would you be going to, I mean, who would invite, WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT HAVE YOU  
  
GONE INSANE?! "  
  
" Kakay said to wear something comfortable. " the ouji twiddled his thumbs innocently.  
  
" That's it. We're putting you in the chair before you do anything to degrade yourself infront of Goku any further. "  
  
Bulma said, annoyed. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the chair.  
  
" Bu--but Kaasan we're not finished working on it yet! " Mirai exclaimed, " We could fry Toussan's ENTIRE BRAIN with  
  
that thing! "  
  
Bulma groaned, " I don't CARE! He's much worse now than he was before! At least when Goku was the one with the oujo  
  
outfits on it was FUNNY. With Vegeta it's, it's WRONG! "  
  
" Aw, you're jealous, huh? " the ouji grinned widely at her.  
  
Bulma sputtered, " Wha--what!? "  
  
" *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!!* "  
  
" KAKAY!! " the little ouji squealed, then teleported out of Bulma's grasp. She twitched and hung her head.  
  
" Mirai tell me he did not just unknowingly switch the "almighty one" and "mushy peasant" titles around on himself by  
  
accident? "  
  
" ... " Mirai stood there for a moment, " Um, I'm, gonna go back to work on the machine now... "  
  
" *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!!* " the doorbell rang as if it were preparing to implode in on itself.  
  
" Com-ing! " Vegeta said sweetly, then unlocked the door, " You can come in now. "  
  
" *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!!* "  
  
" ...You can come in now! "  
  
" *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!!* "  
  
" KAKARROTTO YOU BIG BAKAYARO I SHALL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP RINGING THAT INCESSANT DOORBELL AND ENTER THE STUPID  
  
HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!!! " Vegeta roared angrily out of the tiny twinge of his foggy memory. Instantly realizing what he had  
  
done the ouji slapped his hands over his mouth and paled, then zipped up to the top of the stairs and peered down over it.  
  
Goku stared at the door from the outside, cocking his head in a confused manner. He grinned.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
" *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!!* "  
  
" KUSO BAKAYARO!!!! " Vegeta screamed, sending a huge ki-blast at the door. Goku sweatdropped to see the door and his  
  
be-love-ed doorbell incinerated. The ouji cleared his throat, " Hi Kakay~~ "  
  
" HELLO LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku cheered as the ouji teleported down to him, " SO! You ready to go pic-a-nic it up! "  
  
" Yup! " the smaller saiyajin nodded shyly, his cheeks turning bright red. Goku narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
" ....hey Veggie, where'd you get the lil dress? And since when have you WORN them?! "  
  
" Oh, this? I found it in a drawer in my room along with all these other odd clothes I've never seen before. " Vegeta  
  
explained, " But the thing is they were all at least 3 sizes too big for me, so I just hemmed this one down. " he said  
  
cheerfully.  
  
Goku paled, " THREE sizes too big for you?......::That must've been part of something Veggie was making for ME!....  
  
it'd look a lil creepy on me. Looks like a nightgown on Veggie though:: Oh well, I'm sure whatever it was doesn't matter  
  
now! " he laughed nervously, " The point is me-n-Veggie are going on a pic-nic and we are going to have fun, Veggie wearing  
  
homemade cutesy outfits originally intended for me or not! " Goku nodded determindly, then grabbed Vegeta by the wrist,  
  
" Come on Veggie! Let's go! "  
  
" *BANG*! *BANG*BA-BANG*BANG*BANG!! " the sound of gunfire came from above them and would've obliterated the front  
  
door had Vegeta not already done so a few minutes ago.  
  
" OUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi shouted in a war-cry while floating in the air. Gohan, tired from carrying  
  
her all the way had fallen onto a treebranch.  
  
" Jeez mom, you're heavier than my schoolbooks! " Gohan groaned, his arms in pain.  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT!? " she snapped at him, her bazooka making a clicking noise.  
  
" NOTHING! Nothing at all! Hahahahaha! " Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
Chi-Chi turned back to the two very confused saiyajins and floated down until she reached the floor, " ALRIGHT OUJI!  
  
YOU EITHER MARCH RIGHT BACK INSIDE THAT HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I BLOW THAT---what the heck are you wearing ANYWAY?! " she had  
  
to do a doubletake.  
  
" It's a sundress. " the ouji smiled, " I made it for my special picnic with Kakay. " he beamed proudly.  
  
" *snicker* Haha, hahaha. MUWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " Chi-Chi laughed loudly, pointing at  
  
a once-again confused Vegeta, " Oh my--hahaHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THE OUJI IN A "SUNDRESS" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A LITTLE BLUE  
  
SUNDRESS!! Heeheeehee!---Gohan grab my camera! " she ordered.  
  
" But you only said to bring the extra bullets for the bazooka. You never said anything about the camera, Kaasan. "  
  
" Well that's because I was only planning on destroying the Ouji's body, not his mental state as well! " Chi-Chi  
  
snapped, then smirked, " Of course Goku's done a lovely job of messing THAT particular aspect of the Ouji already, BUT YOU  
  
SHOULD'VE HAD IT ONHAND ANYWAY!! "  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
" Chi-Chi what are you talking about? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" WHAT AM I _TALKING_ABOUT_?! DID THAT MACHINE WIPE OUT YOUR COMMON SENSE TOO!! No, wait, you're the Ouji. You never  
  
had any to begin with. " she said mockingly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, " SO, you planning on buying some curtains  
  
with Go-chan while you're out on your "picnic" too? "  
  
The ouji glared at her and threw the flowers in his hair to the ground, " You have crossed me, woman---onna, and for  
  
that you shall PAY. " he snarled overdramatically, then stomped back towards the stairs.  
  
" Oh dear God he's calling me "Onna" again! " Chi-Chi paled.  
  
" If you had just grabbed Toussan and left WITHOUT insulting Vegeta. Then he wouldn't have gotten mad at you. " Gohan  
  
spoke up only to have Chi-Chi send a death-glare at him. He gulped. She glanced down at the two Veggie-ghosts, who were  
  
currently standing next to Goku. Chi-Chi snorted at them, causing both ghosts to instantly attach to either of Goku's legs  
  
in fear.  
  
" Kakarrotto-san! " Veggie-ghost #1 whimpered nervously.  
  
" Little Veggie where are you going? Don't you wanna come a pic-a-nicing anymore? " Goku said sadly.  
  
" Not now Kakarrotto. I have more IMPORTANT things to address, like TOSSING MY WRATH UPON THOSE EARTHLINGS THAT MOCK  
  
ME, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! " Vegeta whipped around and pointing at an increasingly de'ja vu-ed Chi-Chi,  
  
" YOU SHALL DIE MOST PAINFULLY, ONNA!!! "  
  
" Vegeta! There you are! " Bulma stuck her head out of the nearby lab door which had thick gray smoke trailing out of  
  
it, " I need you to come downstairs to the lab RIGHT AWAY. I have something, err, important to show you. Haha, yeah. " she  
  
laughed nervously, " Haha, hahahahahaha, " Bulma was starting to once again re-notice the ouji's attire, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! OH VEGETA IN A SUNDRESS! THAT'S SO FUNNY! "  
  
" FINE! " Vegeta shouted angrily, " You all think this baka dress is so funny then you can HAVE IT! " he flung it to  
  
the ground and folded his arms in annoyance.  
  
" Oh my goodness.... " Goku's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" ...he's huge! " Chi-Chi gawked, " QUICK! GOKU! COVER YOUR EYES!! " she yelped, slapping Goku's own hands over his  
  
eyes.  
  
" The reason for the extra "P" rating has been revealed, Chi-chan. " Goku squeaked out.  
  
" Yeah, that's not the only thing that's been revealed. " Bulma grinned sneakily.  
  
" Well I'm not the saiyajin no Ouji for NOTHING ya know. " Vegeta smirked.  
  
" URG!! " Chi-Chi cried out in anger and embarassment, covering her eyes with her hand and pointing at Vegeta with  
  
the other hand in his general direction, " YOU LITTLE SICKO!!! HOW DARE YOU WEAR THAT CREEPY DRESS WITHOUT ANY UNDERPANTS  
  
ON!! "  
  
" Well, Kakay SAID to be comfortable. And I happened to be comfortable without them today. " Vegeta shrugged it off,  
  
grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!! I'LL BLAST ALL YOUR BODYPARTS OFF RIGHT NOW!! " Chi-Chi aimed her bazooka with her free hand in  
  
the direction the sound of Vegeta's voice had come from.  
  
" I don't think Kakay'd be to happy with that, you know. Right, Kakay? " Vegeta said sneakily.  
  
" AARRG!! " Chi-Chi screamed, shooting off the bazooka. Vegeta yelped as he ran up the remainder of the stairs while  
  
Chi-Chi fired dozens of bullet-holes into the steps. Vegeta ran down the hallway and skidded to halt just past his room  
  
before dashing inside and locking the door. Chi-Chi peeled her hand off her face and reloaded the bazooka, " How DARE he  
  
flash us like that!!! "  
  
" Heeheehee, hey Chi-chan? I know one part of little Veggie that isn't so little. " Goku squeaked out again, having  
  
half-lost his voice.  
  
" YOU SHUDDUP!!! " Chi-Chi snapped. The large saiyajin gulped, taking his hands off his eyes, " YOU'RE NOT TO DARE  
  
MENTION HAVING SEEING THOSE UNMENTIONABLES EVER AGAIN!!! "  
  
" Yes Chi-chan! " Goku nodded as if he were a soldier in a platoon.  
  
" GOOD. It's nice to see you finally starting to listen to me again. " she said.  
  
" You--you SHOT my STAIRS!! " Bulma gawked, then turned to the couple, " ARE YOU INSANE!!! YOU JUST SHOT A WHOLE  
  
PACKAGE OF BULLETS THROUGH MY STAIRS!!! "  
  
" Bulma's right Chi-chan, you DID shoot her stairs. " Goku pointed out, still covering his eyes.  
  
" THE OUJI DIDN'T HAVE THOSE STUPID BOXERS OF HIS ON!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO JUST STAND HERE AND LET HIM FLASH US  
  
ALL!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
" But Chi-chan I waddle around the house nakee all the time and nobody ever says anythi-- "  
  
" --THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT SINCE BEFORE ANY OF US EVEN MET YOU!!! " she screamed, " One of the few GOOD  
  
things about the Ouji is that at least he never rips off his stupid Ouji-clothes around everyone else the way you do with  
  
your clothes!! "  
  
" Maybe Veggie doesn't do that on a normal basis because he wants to show me that saiyajins are to respect each  
  
other's privacy and now that Veggie had me zapped off his mind THANKS TO YOU, it does not matter WHAT he wears or does not  
  
wear. " Goku thought outloud.  
  
" Wow Goku, that's really deep... " Chi-Chi said, impressed, " ...BUT I'M STILL GONNA BLOW A GIANT HOLE THROUGH HIS  
  
BELLY FOR TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME EVEN AFTER I ERASED ALL HIS URGES TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!!! " she cocked her  
  
bazooka.  
  
" No, you erased all of Vegeta's REASONS for 'stealing' Goku. You can't erase someone's urges. " Bulma explained,  
  
then thought intreguingly, " Or CAN you...... "  
  
" *click*click*! " Chi-Chi turned her gun towards the scientist.  
  
" Uhh, I'll be headed back to the lab now bye! " Bulma quickly rattled off, then ducked back inside while Chi-Chi  
  
grabbed Goku and dragged him outside. Bulma peeked out of the door nervously, then felt a tug on her leg and looked down to  
  
see the two Veggie-ghosts staring up at her.  
  
" Do you know where we could find a bathroom around here? " ghost #1 asked.  
  
" Yeah we drank too much soup-n-now we gotta potty. " ghost 2 added.  
  
" Down the hall, to your right. " Bulma said, then did a double-take as she shockingly watched the two Veggie-like  
  
ghosts waddle off, " ....Kami could it get any weirder.. "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO TAKE THAT OUJI OUT IN PUBLIC WHILE HE WAS WEARING THAT RIDICULOUS  
  
OUTFIT WITHOUT ANY UNDERWEAR UNDERNEATH IT!! " Chi-Chi exploded, ranting while pacing around a nervous Goku in a circle,  
  
" WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU _THINKING_!? No, on second thought, I don't want to KNOW what you were thinking because if I DID  
  
then I would most likely have a heart-attack on the SPOT! "  
  
" Veggie was proud of his lil outfit Chi-chan, he made it just for our picnic. " Goku whimpered, " Besides I had no  
  
idea Veggie didn't have anything on underneath it, you really couldn't tell from looking at it. What would I care anyway? "  
  
" You BETTER CARE! " she stopped pacing and shook her finger at him, " With his brain fried like that the Ouji  
  
doesn't know any better when he's around you! You have to be extra careful from now on! "  
  
" But, Veggie wasn't trying to hurt me. " the large saiyajin frowned, " He seemed so happy to see me and I like it  
  
when Veggie's happy. And--and I don't have to be extra careful anyway because Veggie would never try to do anything bad to me  
  
. He cares to much to hurt me. It's YOUR FAULT that his brain is fried Chi-chan so don't blame it on me! " Goku folded his  
  
arms and narrowed his eyes at her accusingly while they started to water.  
  
" ... " Chi-Chi sighed, " Go-chan. I'm sorry. " she patted him on the back, " Hey, are you still hungry? We can go  
  
have lunch at the resturant a couple blocks downtown from here. You know, the one that serves those little hotdogs in the  
  
cressent rolls you like so much. " Chi-Chi said comfortingly.  
  
Goku perked up slightly, sniffling, " With the ketchup squirty bottles? "  
  
" Mmm-hmm :) "  
  
" OH-KAY! " he chirped, turning around. Chi-Chi smiled, " Can, can Veggie come? " Goku asked, wide-eyed.  
  
" NO. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.  
  
" Aww... " Goku pouted, waddling off after her, " But I--I can still have my little hotdogs on the fancy rolls,  
  
right? "  
  
" Of course you can. " Chi-Chi said, heading down the sidewalk.  
  
" YAY! "  
  
" Yes, "yay" indeed.... " a pair of vengeful eyes peeked out of one of the upstairs windows in Capsule Corp as they  
  
watched the couple walk off. Vegeta plopped himself on the floor and sat down indian-style on the floor, " I am seriously  
  
beginning to dislike her. Infact I feel as though I have disliked her before which allows me to dislike her even more now! "  
  
he snorted, " She insults my clothing and then steals Kakarrotto away! " the ouji's eyes narrowed, " Bulma's lucky she's my  
  
parital-oujo or else I swear I would seek wrath upon her as well! " he clenched his fists. The ouji pondered for a bit when  
  
a sudden idea popped into his head and a large smirk covered his face, " Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. Of course..... " he got up and  
  
began to get dressed, putting on his training outfit, " I shall follow Onna and Kakarrotto to this 'resturant' of theirs and  
  
get Onna upset. THEN, when she goes to seek physical pain against my being I'll pretend to be in a much more excruciating  
  
pain than I really am. Kakarrotto will get upset with Onna and leave the resturant with me; Onna left behind and looking  
  
rather stupified. Hai! " he grinned while putting his little white gloves on, " Besides he's my peasant and I deserve him  
  
much more than Onna does! " Vegeta pulled his right boot on, then stood up, done, " Ah, the look on her face once I she finds  
  
she has been defeated by the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji will be more than worth it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! "  
  
he pumped one arm in the air.  
  
" VEGETA? VEGETA ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE? " Bulma's voice called from behind the door, " YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF  
  
AGAIN? YOU OH-KAY? "  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " DUhh...........I'M FINE, BULMA!!! " he snapped angrily.  
  
" YOU _DID_ PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, RIGHT? "  
  
Vegeta swung the door to his room open, " YES I PUT MY CLOTHES BACK ON!! " he motioned to his navy blue training  
  
uniform and snorted, " Sheesh! I think YOU of all people would be thrilled if I started walking around without them on. " he  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
" Urg! Veh--Vegeta! " Bulma sputtered, then calmed down, " Vegeta how would you like to come down to the lab and see  
  
my latest invention! It's almost completely finished and I want you to see it on it's, urm, test run. " she gave him her best  
  
smile.  
  
" No time. " the ouji smirked as he walked down the stairs past her and grabbed his dark brown leather jacket off the  
  
hat-rack, " I have a relationship to wreck. "  
  
" But it'll just take a minute---a what?! " she did a double-take.  
  
" Oh, it's nothing. You see on Bejito-sei we don't take to people insulting and stealing from the royal family very  
  
well. Infact we usually torture and kill them. " Vegeta chuckled, " I believe I may actually do both for this little personal  
  
insult. "  
  
Bulma paled, " Vegeta, you're not going to actually "kill" Chi-Chi, are you? "  
  
" Maybe. Why do you ask? " Vegeta said cooly as he reached for the door.  
  
" Well--you---you can't! That's one of the unspoken rules with your relationship. She tries to kill you but you  
  
always survive and chivalrously never attempt to kill her to prove to Goku that you're above her in morals and ethics and  
  
stuff like that so he feels more drawn over to your side because of your non-killing-Chi-Chi policy. "  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " What are you talking about? "  
  
She bit her lip, " Vegeta I really shouldn't tell you this but Goku's already warped you fragile paritally-erased  
  
mind enough so that it probably won't even matter but you see this morning you were down in the lab and Chi-Chi--- "  
  
" --is going to pay DEARLY for insulting and degrading me infront of Kakarrotto as soon as I get down to that baka  
  
resturant. " the ouji snickered, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. " he walked casually out the door.  
  
" But Ve---Vegeta PLEASE just come down to the lab for a minute! This is VERY IMPORTANT!! "  
  
" Whatever it is Bulma it can easily wait until after Onna's demise. Bye! " he waved while walking down the front  
  
lawn with his back still to her. Bulma paled.  
  
" Oh dear sweet beef what if he DOES try to kill Chi-Chi?! She's not strong enough to handle Vegeta attacking her!  
  
she'll never survive and who KNOWS what kind of repercussions that'll have on Goku! OHHHHHhhhh... " Bulma shivered, " I  
  
should call the resturant up, warn Goku and Chi-Chi ahead before Vegeta does something he's gonna regret once he gets his  
  
memories back. " she reached for the phone, then froze, " ....but what's the resturant's NAME?! "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" Ahh, here we are! "Food for Thought"! " Chi-Chi said happily as she and Goku stood infront of the resturant. Goku  
  
happily licking his chops at the smell of the rich foods inside.  
  
" Little hotdogs here I come! " Goku grinned, walking inside. The two sat down in a booth next to the window.  
  
" Hello, welcome to 'Food for Thought', I'm your waiter, Walter. Is there anything you two would like to start off  
  
before the main menu? " the waiter asked politely.  
  
" I think I'll have some of the breaded mozzarella sticks in pasta sauce. " Chi-Chi said while pointing to it on the  
  
menu.  
  
" I want 200 tiny hot dogs please!! " Goku chirped loudly, not even looking at his menu.  
  
The waiter sweatdropped.  
  
" I, haven't even asked you yet. "  
  
" Aw, that's oh-kay. I knew what I wanted before I even came in. " Goku said happily, " OH! And, and can you wrap  
  
them all up in those lil fancy rolls? You know, the soft puffy ones? " he grinned.  
  
" Umm, sure, I'll, see what I can do. " the waiter said uneasily, taking the order and leaving into the kitchen.  
  
" Goku you just reminded me why I don't take you out to eat anymore. " Chi-Chi said flatly, groaning.  
  
" If it makes Chi-chan feel any better, I really missed Chi-chan's ponytail. It looks so nice! " he pointed to her  
  
hair, which Chi-Chi had taken down from the bun and into a ponytail on their walk to the resturant.  
  
" Why thank you Go-chan. I thought you would. "  
  
" Mm. " Goku nodded cheerfully, " Chi-chan's ponytail is so pretty! "  
  
" Aww. " she said, touched.  
  
Goku took a deep breath only to pause halfway through it and suddenly pin his nose to the glass window, sniffing  
  
urgently. Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out of her head.  
  
" Goku what are you doing?! " she gawked.  
  
" I smell, *sniff*sniff* I smell, *sniff*, mmMMMMMMMMMMmmmmhmmhmmhmmm, " a big dopey grin covered his face, " I smell  
  
Veh-gee~~ " Goku said in a dazed, sluggish tone, " Heehee, Veh-gee~~..... "  
  
Chi-Chi paled, ::Oh God, not NOW!!:: she looked out the window only to see nothing. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief,  
  
" Thank goodness. "  
  
" It smells like *sniff*sniff* marshmellows, Chi-chan..... " Goku trailed off, his nose still smushed against the  
  
windowpane.  
  
Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face off of the window, " CUT THAT OUT! " she  
  
shook her fist at him, " You want everyone else in the resturant to think you have a mental injury!? "  
  
Goku pointed to the spot he had hit his head on as a baby, " But Chi-chan--- "  
  
" --NOT _THAT_ ONE! Your--your THING about the Ouji! " she exclaimed.  
  
" Oh I luv Veggie, Chi-chan. " Goku smiled warmly, letting out a few embarassed giggles.  
  
Chi-Chi froze, " Don't SAY THAT here! Infact, don't say it all!!! " she whispered loudly.  
  
" Your appetizers. " the waiter set down Chi-Chi's mozzarella sticks while four other waiters and waitresses brought  
  
out the biggest plate in the resturant which contained 200 little hot dogs. Goku squealed with delight.  
  
" MY TINY HOT DOGS!!! " his eyes went all gooey; temporarily forgetting about the ouji. Drool dribbled out of his  
  
mouth as the plate was set down before him, " Heeheeheeheeeee~~~ oh I luv tiny hot dogs, Chi-chan! "  
  
" Better. " Chi-Chi nodded as if he were correcting his previous statement.  
  
" BEST! " Goku chirped, then dug into the hotdogs as if they were the last food on the entire planet. The waiters and  
  
waitresses gawked in amazement while Chi-Chi went to eating one of her mozzarella sticks; having seen Goku eat before she was  
  
more than accustomed to watching the saiyajin way of eating.  
  
" *munch*munch*munch*munch* Mmmm! MORE LITTLE HOTDOGS PLEASE!! " Goku cheered, having finished all 200 tiny hotdogs  
  
in under 3 minutes. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
  
" Um, Go-chan I don't think I brought THAT MUCH mon-- "  
  
" --here you are sir! " the waiters and waiteresses pleasantly plopped another dish full of them infront of Goku.  
  
" Just imagine the size of the tip we're going to get! " one of the waiteresses whispered to the others.  
  
" *munch*munch*munch*munch*munch*munch*munch*munch*!! " Goku continued to scarf down food.  
  
" Oh boy. " Chi-Chi twitched, " Goku wouldn't you rather wait at least until the main course? "  
  
" But Chi-chan, *munch*munch*, it's so yummy! And besides I'll still have plenty of room for the main course. " he  
  
happily shrugged it off.  
  
" I'm so glad you like them, Kakarrotto. " a deeper voice said from beside Goku. The saiyajin blinked and looked to  
  
his right to see Vegeta casually sitting next to him with his arms behind his head and leaning against the back of the seat.  
  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku squealed excitedly, hugging him, " Oh little Veggie I missed you! "  
  
" I missed you too, Kakay. " the little ouji hugged on tightly while smirking evilly at Chi-Chi, who was on the verge  
  
of either screaming in pure frustration or shoving one of her mozzarella sticks up Vegeta's backside.  
  
" OOOOOOOUUUU..JIIIIIIIIIIII.... "  
  
" You know Kakay, that's an awful lot of tiny hot dogs. I could pay some of my own money towards them so you don't  
  
have to wash dishes you know. We can snack on them ~*together*~. Just you-n-me. Kakay-n-his ruler. " Vegeta snuggled closer,  
  
causing the larger saiyajin to let out a parade of shy little giggles. Chi-Chi's face twisted in anger. The small saiyajin  
  
started to rub the larger one's tummy, " Can Kakay give Veggie a little roll-covered hot-dog, hmm? "  
  
" O--oh-kay lil-lil Veggie. " Goku smiled, taking one of the hotdogs and holding it to the ouji, who sat there  
  
contently with his mouth wide open.  
  
" Ahhhhhh... "  
  
" Awww, I-get-to-feed-Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped, then plopped the appetizer into Vegeta's mouth. The ouji  
  
chewed for a bit and swallowed, smirking.  
  
" Now wasn't that tasty. " Vegeta looked up at Goku with a big satisfied smile on his face only to have a sudden,  
  
hard blow to the right side of his head knocking the ouji off of Goku's lap and onto the floor, unconsious.  
  
" HA! TAKE THAT, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi laughed victoriously as she was half-leaning-over the side of the table while  
  
shaking the empty mozzarella bowl in the air while the remaining mozzarella sticks lay on a napkin nearby.  
  
" Ah......ah........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WAHWAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku screamed suddenly in pain, clutching his violently throbbing left ear. Chi-Chi looked over at him slowly  
  
in shock.  
  
" Go---chan? "  
  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! " Goku bawled.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at the bowl, then at the right side of the ouji's noggin she had hit and froze, " I hit his right ear.  
  
The portaras they used... They're connected through those two ears, Goku FELT THAT TOO!!! " she backed up, shaking as she  
  
slumped into the booth seats. Chi-Chi felt her eyes water at watching Goku holding his ear and still wailing terribly, " Ohhh  
  
hh, I don't wanna be the villain anymore. "  
  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHAHAHAHA-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" So you found them at "Food for Thought"? " Mirai said curiously to Bulma, who was standing infront of the living  
  
room couch rubbing her temples.  
  
She sighed, " They were all in horrible shape when I got there. Vegeta was unconsious, Goku was blindly screaming in  
  
pain up at the ceiling, and Chi-Chi was crying her eyes out. " Bulma sat down on the couch, " This is all my fault! I should  
  
have never have shown ANY OF THEM my invention. I was so BLINDED by my own EGO! " she sobbed overdramatically.  
  
" Yes. Yes you were. " Mirai nodded.  
  
" HEY! I SAID I ADMITTED IT I NEVER SAID TO AGREE WITH ME!! " Bulma snapped.  
  
Mirai sweatdropped, " So, where are they now? " he said, eager to change the topic.  
  
" Vegeta's still unconsious but I put him to bed in his room, I gave Goku asprin for the pain to this ear, whatever  
  
that was caused by---so he's in the kitchen eating some pudding, and Chi-Chi's in one of the guest rooms in the worst  
  
paranoiatic states I've ever seen her in! "  
  
" Really that bad? " Mirai looked surprised.  
  
" She's convinced she's lost 'her Goku' to 'the Ouji' and that it's all her fault. " Bulma sat back, " And what's the  
  
worst part is she's too busy babbling mindlessly to herself that she won't even stop to explain to me WHY! "  
  
" Heeheehee. " Goku's voice giggled lightly from the kitchen.  
  
" Well he seems alright despite all of this. " Mirai blinked.  
  
" Yah, it's really odd. Son-kun usually gets more emotional about these situations than Chi-Chi does. " Bulma said to  
  
him, " He got better immensely once I gave him the asprin for his headache. "  
  
" That is strange. For him I mean. " Mirai muttered.  
  
/dl  
  
.  
  
" Heeheehee, I got a plan. " Goku giggled while finishing off his third chocolate pudding cup, " A plan to fix  
  
Veggie and save the day. " he said, then got up. The large saiyajin peeked around the corner to see Bulma and Mirai were  
  
still talking; Mirai had sat down on the other end of the couch. Goku grinned almost sneakily and slid around the corner,  
  
then tiptoed up the stairs until he reached Vegeta's room. He teleported into the room and crept over to the sleeping ouji.  
  
" Hi little Veggie! I made up my very own plan. Veggie'll be so proud of me! " Goku said happily, picking up Vegeta  
  
and being careful not to wake him, " I'll show them all not to play with little Veggie's heart like that. Cuz we all now how  
  
easily hurt THAT little organ can get. " he teleported them to the lab and looked around for something, then grinned when he  
  
spotted the brain-freezer. Goku plopped Vegeta in the chair and hooked him up like Bulma had shown him and Chi-Chi before  
  
Vegeta had become the guinia pig for the experiment, thanks to Chi-Chi.  
  
" There, now little Veggie just sit tight and I will help him back to normal! " Goku clasped his hands together  
  
cheerfully. He looked over at the machine next to him and a blank expression covered his face, " Which button do I push  
  
again? " he thought outloud, then saw a big red button which read 'start'. The saiyajin grinned and pressed it, " Ah-HA! "  
  
The machine started up and various lights and sounds came on, causing Goku to become nervous. Vegeta's eyes lulled  
  
open ever so slightly when all of a sudden he felt a jolt to his brain and started screaming again like he had done the first  
  
time. Goku screamed back, terrified as he ran over to the machine and started wildly pressing all and every button he could  
  
get his fingers on in a panic. Goku miraculously hit the off button among others, causing it to shut down and leave a very  
  
dazed and confused Vegeta sitting in the chair with a trail of drool hanging out the side of his mouth. Goku gulped and  
  
leaned over infront of him.  
  
" Veggie, are you oh-kay? "  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
9:36 PM 6/1/2003  
  
END OF PART 2!  
  
Chuquita: Hoo-ray! Part 2 is completed!  
  
Vegeta: AM I oh-kay? (cocks an eyebrow suspicously)  
  
Chuquita: (happily) We don't know. You'll have to wait for part 3!  
  
Vegeta: (twitch) Ohh...  
  
Chuquita: But don't worry, Veggie gets a good ending in which he also gains revenge for all that has happened to him through  
  
parts 1, 2, and soon part 3. I think I already told a couple people about it. Two or three, I can't remember.  
  
Goku: (sniffle) Poor fic Veggie he has been through so much.  
  
Chuquita: Yah, sometimes my fics lean into the 'drama' genre as well as humor, especially these PG ones. (perks up) But I  
  
came up with a great last laugh for Veggie to give, which after going through all this embarassment, he is definately worthy  
  
of. (nods) I'm going to get to replying the reviews in a second, but first I wanna say I'm so happy I'm not the only one  
  
who's heard Son-kun & Veggie's japanese voices. I know Veggie's sub voice actor is Ryu something and Son's voice actress  
  
is Masako something.  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Son) I STILL can't believe you're voiced by a girl.  
  
Goku: (big grin) Well I wouldn't be able to make all those kawaii lil squealy sounds and voice tones if I was voiced by a  
  
guy, silly Veggie! [pats him on the head]  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
  
Chuquita: Also if you wanna hear the sub voices and haven't found anything online you can also get the non-Funitized ps game  
  
that came out. (happily holds up her copy)  
  
Goku: (grins) Ultimate Battle 22!  
  
Chuquita: It moves slower than Budokai, but you get to play as more characters than are in Budokai and if you hit the right  
  
buttons fast enough that're listed in the instruction manual you can unlock Goggie, chibi Goku, Roshi, & ssj3 Goku! However  
  
I gotta warn you it's very hard to do and I've only accomplished it once. (grins) But it's a lot of fun anyway and you can  
  
actually JUMP in this as opposed to Budokai where you have to be knocked into the air or knock your opponent into the air  
  
first. (looks at booklet) They also mixed up Goggie & Ji-chan's names. It says Vejitto's the hidden character when it's  
  
really Gogeta. (shrugs) Go figure.  
  
Goku: Heeheehee, Goggie looks a lil more like Veggie than me!  
  
Chuquita: Yah, I didn't notice that til lately when I found some really good screenshots of Goggie.  
  
Vegeta: (to Son) All I can say is I hope neither of them inherited that big goofy kaka-grin of yours.  
  
Goku: EEE~~! (smile breaks into big goofy kaka-grin)  
  
Chuquita: And now to answer the questions from the reviews from the reviewers!  
  
To Miyanon: Hai, poor Veggie was indeed creeped out, however Son-kun pulled him right back into that circle of  
  
obsessiveness the same way he did the first time; by showing Veggie he was unbelievable stronger than the 'unsurpassable'  
  
saiyajin no ouji and thus peeked Veggie's curiousity into finding out the who's how's and why's of him. :)  
  
Vegeta: (sighs tiredly) My life is a vicious cycle (points at Son) THANKS TO _YOU_!!!  
  
Goku: (still grinning) EEE~~!!  
  
To FrEaKyMe: *grins* The sub voices are my favorites. My fave funny Goku-sub moment was his little heehee song when he  
  
floated in a circle around Veggie in #275 and my fave Veggie-sub moment was when he went from his normal rich, deep voice  
  
to this sad lil sounding tone in #281; I think it was #281. Veggie thought Goku was holding back against Buu so Veggie  
  
would be safe and after he found out it was only because Goku needed the time to fully charge his ssj3 Veggie whimpers  
  
sadly from behind Goku "You weren't worried about me?". Oh, and yes I have heard Chi-Chi scream in the sub. Well, it's  
  
more of a shriek actually. In the sub Chi-Chi had two different voice actresses; they changed somewhere during the Freeza  
  
episodes. Also, and I didn't notice this til I read it, she has a different dialect accent in the movies than in the  
  
series; which is kinda weird. In the movies she has an "osaka" accent (wherever that city is) and in the series she has  
  
the same accent as Goku.  
  
Vegeta: (snorts) Onna's just does that to humor Kaka-chan's unique, err, accent.  
  
Goku: Naw, Chi-chan's probably just playin a joke on me! :)  
  
To RyukoVulpix: Yay! More people who have heard the sub voices. Actually they aired the whole Buu saga sub on the  
  
international channel and then moved into GT. Sadly however I never had the international channel because my cable  
  
provider isn't the best in the world. (I can't say lousy though cuz they do give me CN) Ooh, I haven't seen any fake dbz  
  
merchandice before (well, no non-online stuff anyway) but I did see these neat ssj4 Goku & Veggie figures in a mall once,  
  
sadly that was before I knew that much about the spinoff or found the humor in having a fuzzy-form for saiyajins. Oh! I've  
  
seen the fruitsnacks before. Never bought 'um though. I'm not a big fruit-snack fan. (The ones I've seen are from the Cell  
  
saga) However, if they were little dbz-shaped chocolates I may think about it.  
  
Goku: (sniffle) I could never bite Veggie's head off.  
  
Vegeta: (mockingly) No, but you could sure BIT INTO MY ARM, couldn't you?  
  
Goku: (innocently) Say Veggie speaking of your arm can I get a look at i--  
  
Vegeta: (fear) --NO!  
  
To Callimogua: I didn't mean I didn't think it was funny, it's just that; to me at least; the parts I write during the  
  
day vs late at night seem a lil different. Like Chi-Chi's 2 accents, I guess. *grins* Good luck with mediaminer. As much  
  
as I love going on that site it's been loading so slow lately that I haven't been able to put anything up myself. I'll  
  
go look to see what you put up if it'll load fast enough for me today/tommorow :) I was thinking about trying to post on  
  
deviantart but they won't let AOL users join :( O-well, the next time mm is working fast enough I'll put some more stuff  
  
up there :D  
  
To Tsukai: :) I agree, Veggie & Goku's sub voices are my faves; though the dubs can be funny sometimes too.  
  
To Rentol: Another person who's heard the sub va's :D Funny poem, lol :)  
  
To Nekoni: Yay! Yeah, Goku did have some weird, crazy look in his eye after biting Veggie in that ep. Makes me think he  
  
did it intentionally to try and use the bond to mentally talk to Veggie and help him depress Bebi's control on his body  
  
so they could free the others. I liked the screaming contest thing too. Veggie can scream, but Chi-Chi screaming long  
  
enough would hurt Veggie's sensitive saiyajin ear-drums so she'd beat him.  
  
To Farhan: More people who have heard the sub :) Yah, I actually have a non-audio clip of the nakee Veggie talking to  
  
Goku from beyond the grave. I can understand Funi's "Oh we can't have viewers seeing Vegeta appearing in a dream to Goku  
  
naked, people will think they have a yaoish relationship going on between them"; but WHY cut off Veggie's TAIL! It's the  
  
last time in the whole series you get to see him with it!  
  
Vegeta: (sniffle) I was reunited with my tail in otherworld after that fat man KILLED it!  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What about the one you have now?  
  
Vegeta: (looks at tail which whips around a bit) Same tail, it just regenerated.  
  
Back to To Farhan: Actually what I think Veggie was trying to say was that each of his forms; his chibi self, his oozaru  
  
self, and his nakee self, each represented part of him and now that he's lost everything he cared about; his planet, his  
  
people, his family, his clothes; that he wants Son-kun to fulfill his final wish of destroying the one who took all that  
  
from him. And as for King Bejito & Bardock's appearances, I have no idea. Maybe they represent the rest of the saiyajins  
  
or something.  
  
Goku: My Daddy looks like me, only with more Veggie-ish eyes and a tan like the one I get in gt.  
  
Vegeta: Ah, we saiyajins DO tan very well. (smirks)  
  
Chuquita: Personally I'd wonder a bit about Goku if it wasn't really Veggie but just a hallucionation Goku was having.  
  
Goku: (happy) I am very wonder-ful.  
  
To Christina G.: Glad you liked the H.U.G. incorperated ::grins:: I had fun writing that part. You were right about the  
  
voices. Actually I found a few images that were from a GT special book w/an interview with Goku's voice actress. But it's  
  
all in Italian :( But that's oh-kay cuz I'll eventually just go online & translate it like I did some other stuff from  
  
that site :) Apparently in japan really good characters like Goku get high-pitched voices because there good=pure of heart  
  
and pure of heart=high-pitched voice...or somethin like that. That was also her favorite aspect of the character. Masako  
  
wanted him to remain pure and really liked that about him. Veggie on the other hand was supposedly evil from the start  
  
so evil characters get deep voices--  
  
Goku: --even if they're 4'8?  
  
Chuquita: Even if they're 4'8. (nods) (to audiance) Actually I found that height; which is supposedly Veggie's actual  
  
height, from a Movie 7 doujinshi where the android is scanning for Veggie's information and one panel lists his height,  
  
weight, foot-length, waist-length, etc. In the metric system he's 150km tall. O! & thank you to Nekoni for translating  
  
that panel for me :)  
  
Goku: Heehee, Veggiesolittle.  
  
Chuquita: (grins) He's 6 whole inches shorter than me! Son-kun I think has to be somewhere around 5'9 or 5'10. I have no  
  
idea what Son's actual height is though. (shrugs) (happy) It also said Veggie's weight at the time was 105lbs!  
  
Goku: (grins at Veggie) WOW! Little Veggie is light as a feather! (hugs him tightly)  
  
Vegeta: (yelps; turns bright red)  
  
Back to To Christina G.: I haven't seen that movie, sorry. And as for the live-action dbz movie, I don't even think the  
  
guys working on it know exactly what they're doing for it, not to mention who they would have act in it.  
  
Goku: Heehee, yeah, besides who are they gonna find that's as small and kawaii and Veggie-looking-like as my little Veggie!  
  
Vegeta: (still glowing bright red) (big dazed grin) Heh-heh-heeeeeee~~~  
  
To Nasiya: Aw, glad you liked it! Dream-Veggie is actually in several different comic-strip-type fics I have in these  
  
notebooks I doodle in. He's actually the formed version of the little bit of Veggie's dna that was left in Goku's body  
  
after the portara fusion broke; in addition to the small Veggie's-peak you'll notice Goku gains after the fusion. You can  
  
see it most when he's fighting Kid Buu both in ssj3 and when he's pushing the genki-dama and his bangs fly around to  
  
reveal the Veggie's-peak he didn't have prior to the fusion.  
  
Goku: (pushes his bangs out of the way) (happily) I like to think of it as my little souviner!  
  
Vegeta: (shudders)  
  
To Tomoyo Chan: Another person who's heard the sub voices. :) I've seen "The Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin" too. *grins*  
  
There's one part where they show the saiyajin villagers and there's actually 3 or 4 of them that look just like Goku.  
  
Vegeta: Hence the kaka-village of 100 type 3 saiyajins. Their numbers grew so large so fast they made their own little  
  
city in addition to the other saiyajin cities.  
  
Goku: Heehee, I am a baby-making ma-chine.  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh....  
  
Chuquita: I could'a sworn there was only 3 parts to that movie; but I'm on the old comp right now so I can't check.  
  
Oh well :)  
  
To Lil' Chi Chi: Hai! (grins) Veggie's littleness does make him so kawaii. Heehee, Chi-Chi gave him an unintentional  
  
compliment. In theory I have that before Veggie stole her spaceship and came back to Earth as her enemy that for that  
  
short time beforehand they were semi-friends; after all both disliked the rest of the Z gang at the time--Veggie because  
  
they were his enemies and Chi-Chi because they were a 'bad influence' on chibi Gohan.  
  
Actually I have thought of writing a drama before; "Any Minute Now" is the closest drama one I can think of. If I do  
  
write one on the near future, it'll still have droplits of humor in it though. *nods*  
  
Chi-Chi did try to use having an actual advantage over Veggie to try and be a little evil-er, but now it's starting to  
  
backfire in her face so who knows what exactly she's gonna do in part 3. (I don't, but I will soon once I think of it)  
  
I like Veggie's sub voice much better too! It's so much smoother and deeper and sneakier than the gruff-sounding one  
  
Chris Sabat does, however he does have his moments too, just not nearly as many :) I haven't heard Vash's sub voice  
  
before. I knew he must age slower after they said that July event happened 30 years ago or some time like that but I  
  
wasn't expecting them to reveal over 100 years old. Great show though; wish they hadn't shortened the end-credits.  
  
To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Sub Veggie's singing voice is funny. *grins* I luv that pizza song of his. He actually has  
  
his own theme song too, "Jan Janka My Way", but I've never been able to find the translated version of the lyrics for  
  
it.  
  
Goku: (grins) I wanna sing the Veggie theme song!  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No, you don't.  
  
Back to To Rissa: If you do ever get a chance to hear Son's sub voice, you'll be surprised :) I'm not sure what Chi-Chi  
  
needed the mayo for.  
  
To Loriko Neko: Thanks! Actually I write all my fics in notepad but I could try that word thing for the next chapter  
  
once I get word to work again. A couple days ago it froze up and everytime I try to open anything or start a new  
  
document I can't type & there's a message that says "document paused for edit". If you know how to unpause it please  
  
tell me! I do a lot of stuff in word; mostly homework, some personal things too though; and I'd love to be able to  
  
unpause it so I can use it again. No I didn't purposely double-line everything. Fanfiction.net has some new "story or  
  
poem mode" thingy so that when I upload it they recognize all my tabs but double-space the whole story. I don't  
  
double-space my fics though. *shrugs* Go figure. But yes I will try to upload a fic in microsoft word form as soon as  
  
the program is unpaused :)  
  
Chuquita: *WHEW*! That was a lotta answering to do. (smiles) Thank you to everybody who reviewed so far! Really  
  
appreciate it. And now one more thing before we go! I recently e-mailed & asked the dba webmaster if they were going  
  
to re-release their sub Buu eps (cuz mine got erased off the comp back in March but everybody knows about that already)  
  
and he said they probably won't. So I was wondering, if anyone knows any site that has the full japanese episodes from  
  
Vejitto's first appearance to the end of the show please please PLEASE e-mail me or tell me in your review. (begging)  
  
I don't care if it has subtitles or not, it really doesn't matter at this point. But I would be eternally grateful to  
  
anyone who knows where I can find them! (perks up) Infact, if you know where I can find them or any one of them,  
  
Son-kun will do a dance for you; heck, VEGGIE will do a dance for you!  
  
Vegeta: (goes bright red) I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!  
  
Goku: Yay! Dances with Veggies!!  
  
Chuquita: See you in part 3 everybody!  
  
Goku: (already doing a little dance on the table) Come on Veggie! SALSA with me! (snaps his fingers, salsa music  
  
instantly appears out of nowhere)  
  
Vegeta: (looks around in shock at sudden music) Wha?!--  
  
Goku: (grabs Veggie & pulls him up onto the table) (twirls Veggie around) O-LAY!!!  
  
Vegeta: O-boy... 


	3. 15 Veggiefied l Chi Chi's nightmare l fi...

5:15 PM 6/2/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt ep #30

(Goku has landed on the spot of the gameboard where he must not cry)

Suguro: (the tanuki guy playing against Goku on the gameboard) Then, the hardest thing for Goku to deal with is appearing...

(silouette of someone holding something of the same height)

Figure: (comes into the light to reveal it's Chi-Chi dressed up as a nurse with a GIANT needle as big as she is) GOKU!

Goku: (looking terrified) Chi-Chi?!

Chi-Chi: (mad at him) You're seldom around home, always training. Why don't you work and bring money back home sometime?

(points angrily at him while gritting her teeth)

Goku: (falls back on his butt) (frightened, waves one hand in the air) Stop! (attempts to run away on all fours in a looney

tunes-esque manner; i.e. he's running but not getting anywhere)

Chi-Chi: (takes the needle in both hands and lets out war-cry) (holds needle above her head and shoves it into Goku's left

butt-cheek)

Goku: (makes several faces of immense pain that also look pretty funny) WAHH! (leaps into the air while Chi-Chi watches him,

smirking) (tears run down his cheeks)

Sugero: (victoriously) Yes, you cried!

Goku: (miraculously re-sucks the tears back into his tear ducks A/N: *sweatdrop*) I won't cry!

Sugero: Is that possible?

Goku: (sticks his tongue out at Sugero, who disappears)

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (blows little new-years horn) *FWEEP*! (swinging around banner reading 'Onna is Evil' on it)

Goku: (sweatdrops) But that wasn't the REAL Chi-chan, Veggie. That was just a mirage.

Vegeta: (grins) Uh-huh. So, if I interpret your kaka-vision correctly; seeing as they were both the same size; Onna ties with

NEEDLES as your biggest FEAR?

Goku: Hey! I am not afraid of Chi-chan! I love her! Her brain just doesn't age very well, you understand. (points to his

head)

Vegeta: Ah, I have heard of some humans that go crazy with age. (happily) And Onna happens to be one of them!

Chuquita: (looks up at quote) Man that was a long one to take down, but it wouldn't have come out just write if I didn't add

the lil descriptions in there.

Vegeta: Heee~~ I don't make Kakay CRY and stick GIANT NEEDLES up his kaka-butt-cheeks now do I?

Goku: (protesting) Veh-GEE! It was a mirage!!! Chi-chan doesn't wanna REALLY become a nurse so she can buy giant needles to

stick me with!

Vegeta: (ignoring him) I didn't see ME anywhere in the short little 'kaka-realm-of-fear' during the episode.

Goku: (laughs) Well that's cuz Veggie's not scary!

Vegeta: (falls over) WHAT?! (gets up) I AM TOO SCARY!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PLANETS OUT THERE IN OUTER SPACE TREMBLE

IN TERROR AT THE SOUND OF MY NAME!!! A _LOT_! THAT'S HOW MANY!!

Goku: (skeptical) (smiling knowingly) Whatever you say little Veggie.

Vegeta: (plops in his chair) Yeah that's right, whatever I say.

Goku: (thinks outloud) Now if it were a happy-place then it probably would've been Veggie with a giant-me-sized piece of

chocolate! And--and Veggie'd have his lil blue gi on!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I don't HAVE a 'lil blue gi'.

Goku: (holds up a lil blue gi) I got one for Veggie if he'd take off that radiation suit and try it on for me! (big smiles)

Vegeta: NO WAY! You'll bite me!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You're STILL paranoid about that whole thing?

Vegeta: YES!!!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You know since it is GT and all Toriyama really did was the character designs you could take and leave

whatever parts you want unless you really really like it as a whole.

Vegeta: Hai....(thinks)..but if I choose to ignore the kaka-bite that own ignorance could turn back at me and I could go to

bed one night and wake up the next morning to have a huge kaka-bite on my NECK! Or my ARM! Or some other body part! And

Kakarrotto laying next to me grinning with the blood from whichever of my bodyparts he bit into all over his mouth!!

(paranoia sets in) Ohhhhhh....I DON'T WANT TO BE A KAKA-SQUEEZETOY!!!

Goku: (grabs and squeezes Veggie tightly against him) Heeheehee.

Vegeta: (twitches in annoyance)

Chuquita: Heh-heh-heh. (nervous laugh) OH! Before I go on I want to say I have successfully freed my microsoft word from

the paused confines it had been confined to! (grins) As dum as it sounds, all I had to do was register it! :) It's just that

I put it off so long the program went into read-only mode. But now it's fixed, and I'm happy, and I'm going to try and upload

this chapter in it instead of notepad; the program I'm typing it in!

Goku: (while still hugging Veggie & now rubbing Veggie's back) HOO-RAY!

Chuquita: OH! Also I saw a new sub dbz movie I've never seen before. Movie #10! "Dangerous Partners, Super Warriors Never

Rest!". The only reason I hadn't seen it before was I heard bad reviews about it; but then again, I did about parts of gt

which turned out pretty good in my opinon; but this was just a funny little movie even though Veggie's only in the credits

and Goku only appears at the very end to help Gohan & Goten beat the bad guy (who happens to be Brolli). If you wanna see

some humor and slapstick between chibi Trunks, Goten, and Videl, this one's a good gag movie. Apparently the premise is that

Videl wants to see what Shenlong looks like so she askes the boys to help her get the dragonballs to see. Of course they

agree because they each get to be the ones to make the wishes. Trunks wants his own amusement park and Goten wants an entire

country made out of candy and sweets that you could never finish eating.

Vegeta: (dryly) (back in his seat) He's certainly YOUR child, Kakarrotto. No doubt about THAT.

Goku: (little smile of eagerness) _I_ would like for my own country of candy... (musing)

Chuquita: They run into a village that has a monster attacking it, they offer to get rid of it in exchange for food; Trunks

wants the head chief's big necklace thing that sort of looks like it has a dragonball at the end of it--he ends up nearly

getting choked at the end of the movie when Goten flies off with him by grabbing onto the necklace instead of Trunks himself.

Brolli somehow crashes on Earth in a saiyajin space pod and has apparently been asleep for the past 7 years until he hears

Goten pretending to throw a tantrum because Videl won't allow him to take some of the food-bait. The kicker is that Brolli

hears Goten's crying and since Goten and Goku have the same voice Brolli starts cracking up and waking up and thinks Goten is

"Kakarrotto". I didn't really care for Brolli that much in movie 8 so having the chibis making fun of him; especially when

Trunks unintentionally peed on his head; was pretty funny. Sadly by the end of the movie Trunks is regulated to the Veggie

position of 'not being able to beat him' while the Son-brothers defeat Brolli. Also, Kuririn dressing up like Piccolo and

saving Gohan just so he could get a cameo and still be in the series is funny in itself. That was one part I was seriously

not expecting to see.....still could'a used some Veggie in it though.

Goku: (happily) EVERYTHING could use some *Veggie* in it, Chu-sama!

Vegeta: (embarassed) ...Kakarrotto....

Chuquita: Here's part 3 everybody!

Summary: Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's

head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship

with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil

chunk of memory back? Find out!

Chuquita: You know as funny as some parts of that movie were, nothing in it could rival Veggie's Veggie-fit after he tells

Son he'd rather die than fuse with him and Son reminds him he's already dead.

Goku: Heehee, I didn't know Veggie's lil face could twist in such expressions. ;)

Chuquita: (to audiance) If you get a chance to see this part of the infamous movie #12, do so.

Vegeta: (grumbles) Bakayaros, getting laughs at my royal body's expense....

Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) Aww Veggie! We do it because we luv you!

Chuquita: (grins) Yah!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " ... " Vegeta sat there, staring off into space. Goku's bottom lip quivered.

      " I BROKE VEGGIE!!! " he wailed, clasping one hand on either side of his head, " OH NO OH NO OH NO!! I BROKE MY

ALREADY PARTIALLY-DENTED LITTLE VEGGIE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! " the larger saiyajin said in a panic, " WHO _KNOWS_ WHAT I

JUST DID TO HIS POOR SWEET LIL VEGGIE BRAIN!!! "

      Vegeta cocked his head curiously at Goku, reached out and poked the larger saiyajin in the nose. Goku froze and

glanced down to see the ouji smiling at him while staring with big wide eyes.

      " ...Veggie? " Goku squeaked out, his eyes watering.

      " Kakarrotto! " the ouji chirped cheerfully. Goku stopped crying only to have his expression turn into a huge,

near-crazed looking grin. He grabbed Vegeta and pulled him out of the chair to hug.

      " YEAH! "Kakarrotto!". " the larger saiyajin said while hugging and swinging the smaller one back and forth.

      " Hahaha! Kakarrotto's my buddy! " Vegeta hugged back contently.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Heehee.....heeheehee.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku let out a wild squeal of joy, temporarily scaring

the wits out of Vegeta. The ouji rubbed his ears, then let out a yelp as Goku spun him around and tossed him into the air and

caught him, " Veggie'sjustlikemydreamVeggienow!!! " Goku excitedly let out, squeezing Vegeta tightly, " Only even CUTER!!! "

      " Ulp! " Vegeta let out a noise to signal he was losing oxygen. Goku softened the grip and Vegeta let out a sigh of

relief.

      " Oh WOW! This is so great! This is spectacular!! " the large saiyajin plopped Vegeta down and started dashing about

the lab, " Now I can do all the stuff I've ever wanted to do with Veggie but Veggie was too stubborn and pouty to let me do!"

he dashed back infront of Vegeta and bent down to his height, waving his pointer finger with a big grin on his face,

" You-n-me are gonna have the best time EVER together lil-lil Veggie! "

      The ouji only stared back at him, confused, " Kakarrotto? "

      " Kakarrotto ~*wuvs*~ u too!!! " Goku gushed, glomping onto the ouji. Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Oh boy oh

boy OH BOY!!!! What'll we do first? I have no idea! I have so many things I wanna play with lil Vedge'ums I don't know WHERE

to begin! Hahaha... " Goku trailed off, musing. He paused suddenly, " But once Bulma and Mirai and Chi-chan find out Veggie's

lil brain's gone all sweet-n-cuddily they'll get mad at me and change him back. I mean, I want Veggie changed back, but HE'S

SO KAWAII THIS WAY!! " he rubbed the top of Vegeta's head happily, " I'll have to teleport out of here so no one sees me. "

Goku started to plot and pace back and forth while still holding Vegeta, " Hmm. " he nodded, then held Vegeta out infront of

him, " We'll have the best fun EVER, won't we Veggie!! "

      " Yeah! Fun for us! " Vegeta cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

      Goku prepared to teleport off, giggling to himself, " Heeheeeheeheeheee... "

      " Ohhhhh....OHHHHH....OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... " Chi-Chi cried as she tossed around under the covers of the guest

bed. Guilt-ridden sweat pouring down her face as she squinted her eyes shut, trying desperately to get to sleep.

      :::Chi-Chi's eyes suddenly flew open to find she was now floating on her back in a black void. She sat up, looking

around nervously, " ...he--hello? Goku? Gohan?...Goten? "

      " Onna. " a voice snickered from behind her. Chi-Chi spun around to see an evilly grinning Vegeta waving to her, " So

nice of you to see us off. " he paced towards her, despite the obvious lack of floor or anything else for him to be walking

on. The ouji was wearing the same training outfit from early this morning; both the shirt, pants, and boots slightly fried

the way they had looked after Chi-Chi had used the brain-freezer on him.

      " What're YOU doing here!! And WHY ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL OF A SUDDEN!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, then gawked in

disgust, " You were FOOLING with us the whole time, weren't you, Ouji! You pretended to have that machine work so you could

use it to your advantage to steal my Go-chan! " she pointed at him.

      Vegeta chuckled, " Onna you're such a fool. And people say _I'M_ in denial. " he folded his arms, then smirked,

" You've gotten Kakay awful mad at you. " the ouji said, pacing around her with his eyes closed and his head turned upward,

" He thinks you're a bad person. A VERY bad person. " the small saiyajin teased while Chi-Chi glared at him out of the corner

of her eye, " You should've thought ahead before making me the victim. " Vegeta stopped pacing and opened his eyes, " Never

works out the way you plan it, does it Onna! " he turned his head towards her and laughed.

      " OH SHUDDUP OUJI! YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO TALK ABOUT BAD PEOPLE!! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT WRECK THIS ENTIRE PLANET

AND ALL OUR LIVES SINCE YOU GOT HERE!!! " she pointed at him.

      " Ah, but did I ever actually KILL any of you? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow with the evil grin still on his face, " I

mean, I know I tried the first time I landed on Earth but that's because I was planning on blowing the whole little mudball

to smithereens. But YOU'VE tried to kill me--many times. But what you did today just broke Kakay's fragile peasant-heart. "

he clasped his hands together overdramatically, " What a shame! "

      " AARG!! " Chi-Chi ran to punch him only to go right through Vegeta and fall down onto the hard, invisible floor,

" Oww. " she said flatly.

      Vegeta laughed at her, " BWAHAHAHA!! Ah, my you're funny when you're desperate Onna. Don't worry about that though,

most humans are. " his tail twitched happily behind him.

      Chi-Chi pulled her face up off the floor, groaning. She paused when she saw a rather large, familiar boot infront of

her, " Goku? " Chi-Chi glanced up see him glaring down at her and pure hatred while tears rushed down his cheeks.

      " How could you hurt somebody that you know I care about so much, Chi-chan!! "

      " I--I---I--it's the Ouji's fault! Goku you gotta believe me! " she reached to grab his pantleg only to have her hand

go right through it. Chi-Chi paled and wildly scrambled her hand around to grab onto the large saiyajin.

      Goku turned around, his back now facing her, " You KNOW I love my little Veggie Chi-chan! He never hurt you, not

once! So why do you have to hurt HIM! " Goku sobbed.

      Chi-Chi frowned, " I, because, I...I....I don't want him to take my place! " she finally spat after sputtering

several times. Chi-Chi got up, " THERE! I SAID IT! He TAUNTS me Goku! And you don't see it because you're too busy spilling

buckets-full of love and affection all over that stupid little Ouji! " she pointed back behind her at Vegeta, " I don't want

you to leave me! I don't want you to leave me and fall head-over-heels for that Ouji! I don't want you going to sleep at

night, the Ouji beside you instead of me! I love you Goku and I don't wanna be alone! I don't want to be without you I still

love you just as much as when I first met you, infact even more! Can't you understand that! "

      " If you love me, why don't you act like you do anymore? " the large saiyajin said, his back still to her. Chi-Chi

was thrown aback.

      " Wha-wha-what?! "

      Goku's hurt frown turned into a small smile, " I remember, back before we had Gohan, Chi-Chan was just as nice and

sweet to me as little Veggie is now. She cooked and showed me how to and I showed her some of the techniques I learned from

Kami-sama and Mr. Popo. We would spar together for hours on end and Chi-chan was so good at it. I'd take Chi-chan everywhere

with me on Kinto'un and she made me so happy I didn't think I could ever want to live alone again. " his smile faded, " Then

Chi-chan got pregnant. She stopped training and when she finally had the baby she told me she was never going to train again.

All she cared about after that was Gohan, but nothing for me. I couldn't take him out training or take him to show all my

friends that I was a daddy---they never even knew we had him until he was FOUR! " Goku's voice cracked. He rubbed his eyes,

" You kept telling me after you had Gohan that martial arts was useless. Does that mean my whole life and everything I've

ever done--all those people I saved and all the tournaments I was in, all those bad guys I beat...it was all USELESS?! " the

saiyajin said with a twinge of bitterness at the end.

      " Go-chan, I didn't mean, I-- " Chi-Chi stammered fearfully.

      " Ahh, but Veggie, " Goku held his pointer finger up on his right hand, " Veggie never changes on me. If anything

Veggie gets sweeter with age, not mean and cold like Chi-chan. " he turned around with a smile on his face, " Veggie admires

everything I've done. All the bad guys I've defeated. He tried so hard to become a super saiyajin just like me. Veggie loves

the same things I do. He's the only one on the whole planet who truely understands. "

      " Goku no. " Chi-Chi warned, worried. Goku put his hand over his heart and walked past her.

      " And that's why Veggie's so special to me. " the large saiyajin took his hand off his heart and placed it on

Vegeta's shoulder. The little ouji smiled up at him. Goku bent down to Vegeta's height and hugged the smaller saiyajin

tightly, " Because Veggie will love me forever no matter what. " he touched noses with the ouji.

      " GOKU NO!! " she shouted, terror sweeping through her.

      " Just as much as I love Veggie. " Goku mused leaning towards him:::

      " GOKU NO DON'T KISS THE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, sitting up to find she was sitting in a bed in one of the guest

rooms at Capsule Corp. Her eyes bugged out as she glanced nervously around her, trying to figure out exactly where she was.

It finally hit her, " ...oh dear God I DREAMT that?! " Chi-Chi paled, " Oi. " she put her hands on her cheeks and leaned her

head down, " I've really done it this time. I've messed up worse than the Ouji's ever done with any of his plans! " she fell

back onto the pillow, at a loss for words, " What am I gonna do.... "

      " FINGERPAINTS!!! " Goku cheered excitedly. He had set down a big pile of blank paper on Bulma's kitchen table and

had borrowed a couple packages of fingerpaints from chibi Trunks. Vegeta was bouncing up and down in his spot at the table

happily.

      " Kakarrotto! " he chirped.

      " Yeah, Kakarrotto's getting out some fun stuff for us to play with. " Goku said warmly, then spread the papers all

over the table and opened the fingerpaints which consisted of the normal 8 colors along with white, brown, and black,

" Doesn't this look like fun little Veggie? "

      Vegeta observed the paints curiously, then dunked his hand in the blue, splattering it all over both saiyajins. Goku

sweatdropped as the ouji held out his hand, " I've got blue! "

      " Yes, yes you do. " Goku laughed nervously at the entertained ouji, " You can use all kinds of colors when you

fingerpaint little Veggie, " he said while opening a second container of fingerpaints for himself.

      " Yes you can! "

      Goku looked over and nearly fell off his seat to see Vegeta had somehow splattered himself with speckles of every

single color in the paintbox, " Veh--Veggie how did---they're all such tiny drops but what--you know, that looks kinda cute!"

he giggled at the sight. The ouji smiled at the compliment, " Hahaha. Hee....oh-kay little Veggie, how about we stick to

painting the paper this time instead of ourselves, alright? " Goku said happily.

      " 'K, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta gave him and oh-kay signal and smushed his fingers into the green and started painting

what looked like grass at the bottom of one of the papers.

      " Aww Veggie, if I didn't have fingerpaint all over my hands right now I'd just hug you SO TIGHT! " the larger

saiyajin squeaked out, touched.

      " It's green! " the ouji chirped as he continued making the grass.

      Goku tilted his head, " Little Veggie doesn't seem any dumber so why is his vocabulary and stubborness so tiny now? "

he thought for a moment, then gasped when it hit him, " I erased almost all of Veggie's vocabulary and probably enough of his

memories for him to not mind acting all cute around me. " he deduced, " That makes sense I guess. "

      " Kakarrotto! "

      " Hmm? " Goku looked over to see the little ouji pointing to the palette of orange paint which was just out of his

reach.

      " Kakarrotto help! " he complained.

      " Awwwww! Of COURSE I will 'help', lil Vedge'ums! " Goku happily handed the orange paint over to Vegeta, who squished

his hands into the paint and went back to the painting.

      " Thank u, Kakarrotto. " the ouji shouted, pleased.

      " You are very welcome little buddy! " the larger saiyajin blushed lightly, then sweatdropped when he noticed Vegeta

was now ignoring him and busy engrossed in whatever he was making with his fingerpaints. Goku sighed, then perked up and

dunked his hands in the blue paint, " Wait'll you see my fishy, little Veggie! It's gonna be the biggest fishy I've ever

painted! "

      " Lalalalalala. " the ouji sang quietly to himself.

      Goku stared in curiousity, then slid his chair closer to Vegeta's, " And what are YOU painting today little Veggie? "

      " No! " the smaller saiyajin covered his painting up with his upperbody, " Not yet!!! "

      " Ohh... " Goku pouted, then returned to his fish, adding an ocean and some small islands in the backround, " Boy

Veggie you're gonna like this one! I did such a good job! " he held it out infront of himself, grinning, " I'm gonna hang

this in my room! " he nodded determindly, then paused, " Once Chi-chan decides I can use the stapler again anyway. " he

sweatdropped at the memory of hitting the staple-gun too hard on the wall and blowing rather large whole through it only to

have Chi-Chi glare angrily at him from the other side.

      " OoH! " Vegeta hopped off his chair, covered sloppily in even more fingerpaint than Goku. He held his painting in

his hands and dashed over to the larger saiyajin, tugging on his gi belt, " Kakarrotto! LOOK! " the ouji chirped.

      Goku turned to his left, " What is it little Veh-----ohhhhh... " the larger saiyajin felt his heart melt on the spot.

There on the paper was a childish drawing of himself and the ouji with big smiles on their faces standing on the grass with a

big sun in a pinkish-orangeish sky. The Vegeta in the picture had a crown on his head and was holding onto the other

saiyajin's hand. Above them read in mushy-looking black letters 'My Friend', " Ohhhhhhh....OHHHHHHhhhh... " Goku shakily took

the picture from Vegeta, who now looked semi-nervous and backed up a bit, " Oh Veggie~~~ " he took his eyes off the paper and

stared at the ouji w/big sparkily eyes. Vegeta's face turned bright red and the saiyajin looked terrified. Goku set the

drawing down, then calmy turned back towards Vegeta and let out a cry of excitement, lundging and glomping onto him, " OH

VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIETHATSADORABLEILOVEYOUSOMUCHYOURETHESWEETESTVEGGIEINTHEWHOLEWIDEWORLDIWANNASTAYLIKETHISWITHYOUFOREVERNEVERN

EVERNEVEROHVEGGIEICOULDKISSYOU!!! "

      Vegeta's face was practically radiating the bright red glow by now and due to Goku's heavier weight the smaller

saiyajin was teetering on the brink of falling backwards and crashing into the tiled floor, " Wahhhh... "

      " I luv Veggie sooooooooo much! " the larger saiyajin snuggled, " You make me just wanna-- "

      " *KICK*! " Vegeta sent his foot upwards in a panic, hitting Goku's jaw and knocking himself loose. He wobbled back

a few steps, then stood up in defensive position.

      " Oww. Veh-GEE~~~ " Goku pouted, sitting up and rubbing his jaw-bone in mild pain, " What was that for? "

      " Kaka-germs are bad! They'll make me sick! Kakarrotto smooches cause kaka-germs to get on me and make me sick!! " he

shouted, annoyed and frazzled at the same time.

      " You remember about the kaka-germs? " Goku tilted his head in surprise. He grinned, " HA-HA! I DID do something

right! I DID send some memories back into Veggie's brain! " Goku exclaimed, overjoyed, " Oh VEGGIE! This means I did not

completely fail you in my a-ttempt to save your small little Veggie-mind. " he mushed, sniffling. Goku stopped, " Course I

probably only brought back 5 or 10% of your small little Veggie-mind but that's OH-KAY! " he gave Vegeta a thumbs up. The

ouji stood back up, relaxing his defensive position and smiling back at the larger saiyajin while wagging his tail.

      " Heehee, Veggiesokawaii! " Goku laughed, then finished up coloring in his fish, " There. I'm gonna put Veggie's

pretty picture for me up in my room and he can have my fishy one to put up in his! "

      " Fish are smelly, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta grinned.

      " Yeah, but they sure do taste good! " the large, cheerful saiyajin countered, " Since I exactly don't wanna leave

Veggie all by his lonesome while I go put the picture up, how about we both go put them in your room until Veggie's brain is

back to normal and I can go home feeling confident that Veggie's brain is healthy and oh-kay. "

      " K! " Vegeta chirped and followed Goku as he went up the stairs to the ouji's room. Goku layed the two still

slightly wet papers on the end of Vegeta's bed and smiled.

      " You just wait til they dry little Veggie! They'll look even better! " he said optimistically, " AND, while they

dry-- " Goku spun around to face Vegeta, " --HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE OUTER-SPACE THEME PARK WITH ME!! " he cheered.

      " ROLLARCOASTERS AND CANDY AND KAKARROTTO ARE FUN!!! " the ouji pumped both fists in the air with a big grin on his

face.

      " GREAT! " Goku grinned, " Oh Veggie you're so cute-n-sweet with only a lil bit of your whole memory in your

Veggie-head! Why if I was a selfish saiyajin I could just take off with you to someplace fulla fun-n-magical things and never

bring you back to get fixed EVER! " he said with big sparkily eyes, then shook his head, " But I am not selfish at all so we

will come back after the theme-park and all the other fun stuff I have planned to do with you today! "

      " Kakay's so loyal. " Vegeta mused.

      " Aww, thank you Vedge'ums! " Goku blushed lightly, " Say, we can't go to the theme-park all covered in paint. They'd

kick us out like they did that last time I went there all covered in mud from sparring against Veggie earlier during that

day--HEY! That's something to add to the list! " he pulled a notepad out of nowhere, " Mud-wrestling with Veggie! " the

saiyajin scribbled at the bottom of his long list, " Anyway! As long as we have to get changed we might as well were

something comfortable! This is a little trick Piccolo taught me--he can create new clothes out of thin air for people you

know! Now Veggie stand still. " Goku pointed at the ouji and instantly in a puff of smoke a little blue gi appeared inplace

of the ouji's paint-splattered training uniform, " There! It's the same blue too! Ya like it? " Goku asked sweetly.

      " Kakarrotto's amazing! " Vegeta gawked in awe down at his new outfit, " Hai, it IS comfy! "

      " Yes it is! " Goku pointed to himself and suddenly a brand new, clean gi appeared inplace of the previous one. He

grabbed the ouji's hand and put his other free hand to his forehead, " Prepare for liftoff, little Veggie! " Goku cheered,

" TO THE THEME-PARK!! :) " Vegeta grinned back at him.

      " TO THE THEME-PARK!! :) "

      " ! " Chi-Chi bolted to attention, " Go-chan? " she ran out of the room, " HEY! DID ANYBODY HEAR THAT! " she called

down the stairs. Mirai and Bulma were sitting on the living room couch, watching tv and trying to get rid of the headaches

working on the brain-freezer had caused them earlier.

      " Hear what? " Bulma blinked, looking up over her shoulder.

      " Goku! I thought I heard Goku. And the Ouji!! " she shouted.

      " Poor Chi-Chi-san she looks terrible. " Mirai muttered in pity at the nerve-shot woman.

      " It may have been Goku. He WAS eating down in the kitchen earlier. But not Vegeta. He's been unconsious for hours

now. " Bulma shrugged, " He should wake up soon and that's good. I'll give him something to eat and test to see how he's

doing. "

      " How can you talk about him like he's a guinia pig! He's an evil little monster! " Chi-Chi shouted.

      " YOU HIT HIM IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD WITH A CHINA BOWL, CHI-CHI!! You're not in a position to call him that right

now. " she folded her arms and went back to watching tv, " I guess it's just as well though. Having Vegeta asleep can help me

relax a bit. I'll never get that machine done if I'm under stress the whole time I'm working on it. " Bulma sighed.

      Chi-Chi walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, " Do--you think Goku's still in here? "

      " Who knows. " Bulma yawned and tried to lull off to sleep. Mirai sweatdropped at her, then took the remote control

and happily began changing the channels only to fall over during the middle of the news when a blood-curtling scream came

from the kitchen.

      " EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

      Mirai and Bulma zipped over to the open kitchen doorway to see Chi-Chi staring in shock at the messy fingerpaint

splattered kitchen with loads of equally messy paint-covered papers.

      " WHAT THE HECK _IS_ THIS?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " More like what the heck WAS it? " Mirai muttered as he walked inside and wandered about the room.

      " WOW Goten your Toussan must really like fingerpaint. "

      The others turned around to see chibi Trunks and Goten staring at the mess.

      " GOKU did this? " Chi-Chi said in surprise.

      " Toussan wanted Trunks's fingerpaints so he and Uncle Veggie could fingerpaint together! " Goten chirped.

      " The Ouji's AWAKE?! " Chi-Chi froze, then picked Goten up under the arms, " WHERE IS HE! WHERE ARE _THEY_!! " she

shouted nervously.

      " I-I-I-- " Goten's voice shook while she shook his body.

      " Hey, calm down. Goten can't talk while you're shaking him. " chibi Trunks sighed.

      " Oh. " Chi-Chi blinked, then set Goten down, " Now Goten, tell Mommy where Toussan and the Ouji are. " she said

extra-sweetly.

      " I dunno! " Goten replied back in the same tone. Chi-Chi sweatdropped. She glared back at chibi Trunks.

      " I said he couldn't talk, I didn't say he knew where they were. " he shrugged.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Ugh. " she folded her arms, then noticed something out of the corner of her eye, " AH-HA! " she

pointed to the lab whose door was swung open, " DOWN THERE! " Chi-Chi ran to the door and down the steps.

      " Ch--Chi-Chi come back! " Mirai shouted, dashing after her, " You can't go down there yet! "

      " OUJIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! " Chi-Chi ignored Mirai as she ran down the stairs shouting the word like a war-cry.

      Bulma merely sighed faintly in shock at the mess Goku and Vegeta had made with the fingerpaints, " Vegeta playing

with fingerpaints--there's something I thought I'd never live to see..or clean up after. "

      " KAASAN! " Mirai shouted, " YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!!! "

      " Speaking of cleaning up after... " Bulma sweatdropped at the sight of her lab, which was now covered in black soot.

Smoke was still rising from the brain-freezer. Bulma paled, expecting the worse, " What--happened here? "

      Mirai and Chi-Chi were already near the machine and watching the last several seconds it had erased by way of the

semi-small movie screen he and Bulma had used earlier. Bulma slowly approached the machine to see Goku on the projector.

      " There, now little Veggie just sit tight and I will help him back to normal! " the Goku projected onto the wall said

cheerfully. Bulma froze.

      " Oh dear God he didn't... "

      The screen suddenly fizzed out and went blank only to seconds later of dozens of spliced up and inserted memories

flashing across the screen.

      " He chopped the Ouji's memory into mixed salad. " Chi-Chi gawked, " ALRIGHT, GOKU! " she cheered, pumping her fists

in the air. Mirai and Bulma glared at her. Chi-Chi laughed nervously, " Uh-heh-heh-heh... "

      " Oh man, Kaasan he must've hit every single button on the machine! " Mirai groaned, " It's gonna take FOREVER to get

Vegeta's brain back to normal NOW! " he slumped to the floor.

      Bulma hung her head, " It's alright. We'll just have to work harder then. Goku meant well, he's just not, well, he's

not very technologically literate. " she said in a faraway voice, " But it's not his fault..IS IT! " she glared over at

Chi-Chi.

      " What?! Now you're saying it's MY fault! Hey I was busy sleeping I didn't know Goku was going to drag the Ouji down

here to try and fix him! " she defended herself.

      " BUT YOU ERASED VEGETA'S MEMORIES IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!! " Bulma shouted angrily while Mirai rummaged through a

shelf of objects near the brain-freezer.

      " WELL _MAYBE_ IF HE DIDN'T GO AROUND HITTING ON MY GO-CHAN ALL THE TIME I WOULDN'T HAVE TO _DEAL_ WITH HIM!! "

Chi-Chi shouted back.

      Bulma gawked in shock and disgust, " ARE YOU CALLING MY VEGETA-KUN A YAOI!!! "

      " IF THE STUPID LITTLE WHITE AND YELLOW BOOTS _FIT_!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      " WHY YOU-- "

      " Found it! " Mirai said cheerfully, causing both women to stop before they started beating each other with items

inside the lab. He held up a disk labeled Vegeta_Oujisama.exe.

      " What's that? " Chi-Chi pointed to it.

      " A floppy disk. " he stared at her blankly.

      " I KNOW THAT! " she snapped, then calmed down, " I mean why were you looking for it? "

      " Oh, I made a backup disk of all of Toussan's memories you zapped into the machine the first time incase something

like this would happen, and it usually does. " Mirai nodded, " Besides when you time-travel as much as I do you get a good

feel for what certain people eventually end up doing in certain situations. "

      " OH TORUNKUSU-CHAN! You're so smart! " Bulma gave him a hug, " Just like your genius of a mother! "

      Mirai sweatdropped. Bulma took the disk from him.

      " Haha! This is great! We can easily use this instead of the data on the machine--which apparently seems to have

every memory inside it now so screwed up that if we were to use that source on Vegeta's head his brain would most likely

explode. "

      " Really? " Chi-Chi grinned, " A---- "

      Both Mirai and Bulma sent her a death-glare. Chi-Chi paused and shut her mouth.

      " Now all we have left to do is find Vegeta. I can't have Goku messing with his head anymore than he has already. "

Bulma said, " So? Anyone have any ideas where they went? "

      :::" This is the best ice-cream I ever had! Thanks, uhhh, what's you're name again? " Vegeta said, confused as he

turned to Goku who was sitting next to him on the park bench.

      " Kakarrotto. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Did you say something? " Vegeta blinked, his brain fizzling. He glanced down at his hand, " HEY! Ice-cream! ":::

      " Nah. " Mirai shrugged the idea off, " I don't think Son-kun took out THAT MUCH of Toussan's brain-power. "

      Chi-Chi's eyes suddenly widened, :::" I now pronounce you man and, err, wife. " the man said, " You may kiss the

bride. " he nodded to the tuxedo-wearing ouji.

      " Come'ere, Kakay! " Vegeta gave the larger saiyajin who happened to be wearing a wedding dress a smooch on the

cheek.

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled embarassingly, then grinned, " I'M VEGGIE'S ~*OUJO*~!!!! ":::

      Chi-Chi was about to open her mouth to scream when Mirai blocked the screams path with a random pillow; muffling

the sound as to not destroy his and his mother's eardrums.

      " Chi-Chi you ever consider marriage counciling for you and Son-kun? " Bulma asked.

      " HA! It's the OUJI you needs the counciling if you ask me! " she snorted.

      " Yes, he does. " Bulma said sadly, looking away, " Not all the money or psychologists in the world could decipher

THAT little brain. "

      " You should pay a visit to MY timeline. " Mirai put the pillow away, " Both Goku AND Vegeta are dead and you live

all alone! " he pointed to Chi-Chi.

      " Oh dear God, you mean they're both in HEAVEN together and I'm still alive. " her eyes widened, " That's almost

as bad as me being dead and them both being immortal!!! "

      " Speaking of 'immortal', the dragonballs should be active again in 4 months, so don't get your hair in a knot

over that whole 'Vegeta wishes himself and Son-kun immortal' thing he pulled last fall. "

      " Ohhhhh... " Chi-Chi sighed, " But that still doesn't help! MY GO-CHAN COULD BE IN DANGER AND I HAVE NO IDEA

WHERE HE IS!!!! "

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! " Goku squealed with joy as he and spun around

inside one of the oversized teacups in the teacup ride, which, due to the outer-space theme was entitled the 'flying

saucer'. The little ouji sitting on the opposite side of the teacup also seemed to be having a huge amount of fun.

      " YAY YAY YAY!!! FASTERFASTERFASTER!!! " Vegeta cheered excitedly, standing up on the seat.

      " Wahh~~ Veggie sit down you'll-- "

      " --*SPLAT*! "

      " --fall. " Goku looked down to see Vegeta now laying on the floor, wailing in dizzyness. Goku picked the smaller

saiyajin up and plopped him on his lap, " There there little Veggie, it'll be alright. " he said comfortingly. Vegeta

sniffled slightly, then smiled at him.

      " You're so nice to me, Kakay-chan. "

      Goku hugged him, " Aww, of course I'm nice to Veggie. I'm ALWAYS nice to my Veggie. " the large saiyajin sighed

warmly.

      " Hahaha, 'your' Veggie. " Vegeta's face turned bright red and he started laughing embarassingly as the ride came

to a stop.

      Goku hopped out of the completely stopped teacup with the smaller saiyajin in his arms. He set Vegeta down once they

got to the main theme park road again, " Well, that was fun, wasn't it little Veggie! "

      " YEAH! " Vegeta grinned, " ...what'll we do next? "

      " Hmm, I dunno. " Goku thought outloud for a moment, then spied a booth with a bowl of rice on it, " Ooh, those look

yummy! " he said, walking over to it with Vegeta in tow.

      " Oh, these aren't for eating sir. " the woman behind the booth laughed nervously, " They're for necklaces. See, you

get one letter on each piece of rice, then we put them in order in this little glass container and add a string so you can

have anything you want written on your jewelry. " she explained.

      Goku stared at her blankly until a little smile suddenly appeared on his face, " Say, do you know how to spell

"Veggie"? "

      " So, how do you like your pretty lil rice-Veggie-necklace, Veggie? " Goku asked sweetly as they walked along. Vegeta

was wearing the necklace and eating a big cone of pink cotton-candy.

      " It's pretty, Kakay! I like it! " he said happily, rubbing his necklace with his free hand, " And thank you for the

yummy snack too! "

      " Aww, you're VERY welcome little Vedge'ums! " the larger saiyajin blushed, then tugged lightly at his own rice

necklace which read "Kakarrotto" on it, " This is turning out to be the best day with Veggie EVER!! " Goku exclaimed,

bouncing around as they walked down the main road in the theme-park. The large saiyajin stopped suddenly and started bouncing

on one foot to the change of music that was now coming out of the speakers. He grinned at Vegeta, " Hey Veggie sing with me!"

      " Wha?! " the ouji backed up slightly at the proposal. Goku grabbed him by the wrist.

      " Please Veggie! It'll be so much fun to sing with you! "

      " Uhh....uhhh.... " Vegeta looked around at the various other people walking by and around them, " Ohhh. "

      " It won't be embarassing, I promise. " Goku said warmly, causing Vegeta's face to flush red, " And if anyone tries

to laugh at my little Veggie's singing voice I promise I will get back at them for you. "

      " Umm....oh--oh-kay. " the little ouji stammered out. Goku smiled.

      " HAHA! HOO-RAY!! " he dashed several feet down the road and grabbed a chocolate ice-cream cone from a nearby vender,

" Oh-kay Veggie! You just follow along and I'll cue you when it's your turn. " he said in a sing-song voice with the music

coming from the park speakers, " You get it? "

      " Uh, oh-kay. " Vegeta nodded, still slightly embarassed.

      " "This here is a song I wrote, be-doo-bee-doo, I hope you sing it note for note, don't worry, doodoodoodoodoodoodoo

doo, be happy"--SING WITH ME VEGGIE! " he shouted over to Vegeta, who looked a little startled. Goku bounced back over to him

, " "The landlord said your rent is late, be-doo-bee-doo, he may have to litigate, don't worry, doodoodoodoodoodoo--" " Goku

put the chocolate ice-cream-cone up to Vegeta like a microphone, " Go on. "

      " Be happy. " Vegeta squeaked out into the mic/ice-cream cone.

      " "Ain't got no place to lay your head, be-doo-be-doo, somebody came and took your bed, don't worry, doodoodoodoodoo

doodoo--" "

      " Be happy. " the ouji said a little more bravely in in a sing-song voice this time.

      " "Ain't got cash ain't got no style, be-doo-be-doo, ain't got no gal to make you smile, but don't worry, doodoodoo

doodooo-- "

      " Be happy! " the smaller saiyajin sang.

      " DOO-doodoodoo, doodoodoo, dooodooDOdododoododo-- " Goku doo-dooed along as he spun around the ouji, singing; by now

the duo had grabbed itself a small audiance. Goku took Vegeta's free hand and spun the ouji around on his toes, leaving him

disoriented until the larger saiyajin chucked him into the air and caught him with his right arm. He plopped Vegeta back on

the floor and swallowed his ice-cream whole. Goku bent down to Vegeta's height and grabbed his cheeks, " "Cuz when you worry

your face will frown! And that will bring everybody down", " he pulled the ouji's mouth into a frown, then back up into a

smile, " "So don't worry! Be happy!" " Goku let go and Vegeta's cheeks turned a bright red. Goku grabbed him with one arm and

danced a little with the increasingly-turning-red ouji in the small circle of space their crowd had given them, " "Just

listen to what I say; in your life expect some trouble, but when you worry you make it double! So don't worry!" "

      " BE HAPPY!! " both saiyajins sang at the same time.

      " Be happy now! Doo, doodoodoo, doodoodoo, doodooDOdodododo.. " Goku trailed off, finishing the song. The people

around them clapped loudly and Goku bowed, taking Vegeta with him.

      " Aww, your little friend's so cute! " one girl said, bending down to Vegeta's height, " What's his name? "

      " This is my little Veggie. " Goku said proudly, " Wave to the nice girl, little Veggie. " he said sweetly, waving

the dazed, dreamy-eyed ouji's hand for him.

      " That's so adorable! " she clasped her hands together.

      " I know. " Goku grinned, rubbing the top of Vegeta's head. The ouji looked up at him with the dazed expression still

on his face and lept upward, glomping Goku. The larger saiyajin's eyes widened in awe, " OHhhhhhhhhhhh...EEE! " he hugged

Vegeta back tightly only to pause when he heard something coming from the ouji's throat. Goku glanced at his shoulder to see

the smaller saiyajin was purring, " Wow, that's a new sound. " Goku blinked, then rubbed the ouji's back, " Say little Veggie

, what would you like to do next? " he said, walking off as the crowed dissipated.

      " I luv u, Kakay. " Vegeta sighed in an almost yawning-like way. Goku felt his face flush pink.

      " Uh.......that's, r--really really sweet, Veggie. " he smiled, snapping out of it near the end of his sentence,

" Hey, I bet you'd like to go on some of the water-rides, huh? There's this big one that twists around and around and we get

a two-person innertube and it's really dark and all you can hear is the water until you come out and you're almost a hundred

feet up before plunging straight down into the water!! " Goku said excitedly just thinking about it, " I'll buy us some

swimtrunks and I'll even get you some floatings for your little Veggie arms-n-legs! And maybe even one for your tail! " he

happily held Vegeta out infront of him, " Whaddya say! "

      " *purrrrrrrrRRRRrrrr* " the dazed little ouji continued making the noise from his throat.

      " Aww! " Goku hugged him tightly again, " I'll take that as a yes! "

      " There! It's fixed. " Bulma sighed as she sat back; having given the brain-freezer a complete overhall.

      " Where's Goku? WHY HAVEN'T WE GONE OUT TO LOOK FOR GOKU YET!!! " Chi-Chi shouted in paranoia. She had started having

flashes of what in her imagination could possibly have happened to the two saiyajins, and, to put it lightly, had been in

need of a temporary form of restrainment; hence the straightjacket.

      " Because it's more important that we fix the machine first. Mirai knows how to use ki, he can easily locate them. "

Bulma explained. Mirai waved to Chi-Chi.

      " THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK FOR THEM!! THE OUJI COULD BE HOLDING MY POOR SWEET GO-CHAN CAPTIVE IN ONE OF THOSE RITSY

HOTEL ROOMS RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE GONNA JUST SIT BACK AND LET HIM HURT MY BABY!!! " she wailed, teetering between on the verge

of tears and rage.

      " Vegeta wouldn't DO THAT to Goku. " Bulma twitched, annoyed, " Besides he's not in his right mind to do anything,

well, very Vegeta-ish at all. " she shrugged if off.

      Chi-Chi sniffled.

      " Hey, it's alright Chi-Chi-san. " Mirai smiled, " If you really wanna know, they are someplace safe. "

      " WHERE!!! " Chi-Chi boomed.

      Mirai scooched away from her with a nervous look on his face, " If I tell you, you promise not to freak out or escape

from Capsule Corp after them? " he stuttered.

      Chi-Chi stared for a moment, then smirked, " Yeah Mirai, I, I promise. " she said with her bottom left eyelid

twitching, " Come on, future-boy, tell me where the Ouji took my Go-chan... "

      Mirai gulped, then glanced over at his mother with a 'should-I?' expression. Bulma shrugged helplessly, equally as

worried as he was.

      " They're, umm, at the Outer-Space Theme Park. " he said finally, " You know, back when all those reporters were

after Toussan because they found out he was the alien who was the accomplice of the alien who destroyed Eastern City.

Everyone thought he was 'cute' and 'innocent' because he didn't actually blow up anybody during that stay on Earth and they

all sold him out with his picture on mugs and t-shirts and that big space amusement park that made him one of it's characters

and Toussan let them keep the park at the end of the deal because it was a real ego-boost for him. " Mirai said, " That

park. "

      " Really. " Chi-Chi said.

      " Yes. "

      " Good. " she smirked, then started screaming wildly again, " NOW LET'S GO STOP HIM BEFORE THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER

TAKES MY GO-CHAN INTO THE 'TUNNEL OF LOVE' AND STARTS DOING WHO-KNOWS-WHAT TO HI-- "

      " --umm, Chi? " Bulma interupted.

      " WHAT?! "

      " It's a outer-space themed park. There is no 'Tunnel of Love'. " she corrected Chi-Chi.

      " WELL THEN LET'S GO STOP HIM BEFORE HE TAKES MY GO-CHAN INTO WHATEVER THE OUTER-SPACE THEME PARK EQUIVALENT IS TO

THE 'TUNNEL OF LOVE'!!!! " Chi-Chi ranted.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Why do I bother. " she sighed, " Listen, we'll go to the park and look for Goku and Vegeta as

soon as I upload all of Vegeta's memories from Mirai's disk to the machine. Alright? "

      " Fine. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes in contemplation.

      " Mirai can I have the disk now? " Bulma asked him.

      " Uhh, Kaasan, before you do this, there's one thing you should know. " Mirai smiled cheesily.

      " What? " Bulma paled.

      " Umm, that's not the only disk. " he twiddled his thumbs, " There's, umm, more than just one. "

      " Oh. " Bulma said, " Well, he DID have an awful lot of "Kakarrotto" memories marked on his brain, it's no wonder-- "

      Mirai pushed a button on one of the walls which turned around to reveal a whole wall-full of floppys. Bulma stook

aback, " Uh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " he laughed nervously.

      " Dear God, we're NEVER going to get this done!! " Bulma shrieked in terror.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi bawled, still sitting on the floor in her straightjacket, " BY THE

TIME I GET TO FIND GO-CHAN AGAIN I'LL BE OLD AND GRAY AND FORGOTTEN AND HE'LL BE IN LOVE WITH THE WEEE-JIIIIIIIIII!!! "

      A vein bulged on Bulma's forehead, " OH SHUDDUP!!! "

      " YOU SHUDDUP!! " Chi-Chi backfired angrily.

      " NO YOU SHUDDUP!! "

      " YOU SHUDDUP!! "

      " NO YOU SHUDDUP!! "

      Mirai flopped back in his chair groaning, " Something tells me this is gonna be a really, REALLY..LONG..DAY... "

      " Awwwww, who's the cyoooootest lil-lil Veggie in the *WHOLE*WIDE*WORLD? You are! " Goku cooed at the ouji, who had a

big happy smile on his face from the tone the larger saiyajin was using with him while his tail wagged back and forth. Goku

was just finishing up putting the little yellow floaties on Vegeta's arms and legs and the smaller one on his tail. The ouji

now had a pair of white swim-trunks with a green palm-tree pattern dotted all over them. Goku had gotten himself a pair of

red swim-trunks with a life-guard logo on the front left pantleg, " There! All blown up and ready to go swimming! " Goku said

, " And look what else I got you cuz the ground's so hot! " he held out a pair of blue swimmy-shoes. Goku picked up Vegeta

and plopped him on a nearby bench as he put the ouji's swimmy-shoes on, " So? Veggie wanna walk this time or we gonna

piggyback it to the water-rides? " Goku asked cheerfully.

      " Heehee, PIGGY! " Vegeta held his arms out towards the larger saiyajin.

      " Oh-kay then! Veggie's choice. " Goku turned around and the ouji hopped onto his back. Goku got up and headed to the

water-rides with his tan flip-flops on, " How ya feeling up there, little Veggie? "

      " Great! " Vegeta chirped, " You can see so much stuff up here! I wish I was tall like you, Kakarrotto. "

      " Aw, but if Veggie where tall then he would not be little and half of Veggie's charm is that he's so little. " Goku

laughed while Vegeta looked down at him, confused, then grabbed Goku's hair, " YEOW! " Goku yelped. Vegeta let go, startled,

" Veggie what're you doing?! "

      " You had something in your hair. " Vegeta replied, " ...I think. " he cocked his head in confusion.

      " Veggie's so silly. " Goku laughed, then rubbed the top of his head in mild pain, " Oww. "

      " You oh-kay, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked, concerned.

      " Of course I am Veggie. It was just a little tug, that's all. " Goku said comfortingly, patting Vegeta's foot on his

belly. The ouji sighed and plopped his head on Goku's shoulder and let his arms wobble on their own over the larger

saiyajin's shoulders, " You're not getting tired now, are you Veggie? Cuz, cuz I can go back and buy you some sunglasses if

you want. " he offered.

      " I'm fine Kaka-chan. " Vegeta nodded.

      " It'll take a while for us to get there on foot, but that way we get to enjoy all the other sights around us. " Goku

smiled, " And, if you want, you can nap on the way there. I'll hold onto you extra-tight and wake you up when we're there,

that oh-kay with you Veggie? "

      " That'd be real nice, Kakay. " Vegeta yawned, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

      Goku looked over at the ouji, " I'm so glad you're happy Veggie. I wish you could be happy forever. I really like it

when you smile. "

      " Zzzzzzzzz..zzz...zzz... " the ouji snored softly in response.

      " Haha. " Goku laughed quietly, " Waterpark here we come! "

      " Well, we're here. FINALLY. " Bulma sighed with relief as the trio got to the park entrence. Bulma rubbed her

bandaged-up hands which were in such deep pain from all the disks she had to insert and upload to the brain-freezer before

they left, " Thanks for driving, Mirai. " she smiled at him.

      " Aw, it's no problem at all, Kaasan. " he grinned embarassingly.

       Chi-Chi was already several feet infront of them, dashing around to different spots around the other members of the

group, " Go-chan? Go-chan? "

      " I'm sorry ma'am, you can't go any further you need to show me your park id. " a voice said from infront of her

while Chi-Chi looked off to the side, gazing around for the two saiyajins.

      " WHAT?! LISTEN HERE YOU I DON'T NEED AN I---- " Chi-Chi turned to him and froze to see who it was, " YOU!!! "

      " ME. " Vejitto grinned.

      " Hi-o! " Gogeta chirped, peeking out from behind his brother.

      " WHAT ARE _YOU_ HALF-OUJI-SPAWNED CREATIONS DOING HERE!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, caught between anger and shock.

      " Actually we're here to get Kaasan and Toussan. " Gogeta said.

      " All those bakas down in h.f.i.l. still believe that stupid rumor Freeza spread around and we figured if we brought

our Mommy & Daddy down to prove them wrong--and then beat them up with us, we'd be able to put a stop to it. " Vejitto

explained.

      " Nobody listens to what we say about it anymore. " Gogeta pouted.

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " Gogeta! Vejitto! What are you two doing here? " Bulma said, happy to see them as she and Mirai ran over.

      " HI BULMA! " Gogeta waved. He whispered, " Onna seems a lil twitchy today. "

      " It's a, long story." Bulma rubbed her forehead.

      " I like storys! " Vejitto grinned, plopping down on the floor indian-style.

      " ME TOO! " Gogeta shouted happily, doing the same.

      " Well, umm, I made this machine called the brain-freezer, right, " she started out. Both saiyajins stared up at her.

      " Oh, that. We saw that on one of the crystal balls in h.f.i.l. " Vejitto interupted.

      " That's how we knew what was happening and where to come! " Gogeta said.

      " Mm. " Vejitto got up, followed by his younger brother, " We both figured that you guys would be coming eventually

and there's no real point in bringing Mommy back with us if Mommy's brain is all fried thanks to Chi-Chi and partially

Daddy as well. " he motioned to a nonexistant Goku, " That's why we've been waiting here. " he smiled.

      " For you. " Gogeta interupted, pointing at them.

      " We're gonna help you get our Mommy and Daddy back to the lab and once Mommy's all fixed we'll ask them to come back

and help us! " Vejitto nodded.

      " You mean Daddy. "

      " Hm? "

      Gogeta smiled, " You mean once Daddy's all fixed. "

      " NO, 'mommy'. "

      " DADDY! "

      " QUIET! " Bulma exclaimed, " Listen, you two can argue over who gets what parental title LATER, right we have to

find them. Any ideas? "

      " Ooh! I know! " Gogeta raised his arm, " They're at the--*mmph*! " he yelped as Vejitto slapped his hand over his

mouth.

      ::Goggie, look at Chi-Chi:: he mentally zapped to Gogeta, ::Does she look in her right mind to you?::

      Gogeta turned his head slightly to see Chi-Chi twitching involunarily, especially her left bottom eyelid, ::Heehee,

especially her eye. She looks like that guy in the contact lens commercial who's eyelids keep talking to him::

      ::Haha, yeah:: Vejitto replied, ::....wait, what was I saying before?::

      ::Onna looks like a crazed maniac?:: Gogeta offered.

      ::Oh yeah! Goggie, let's not tell her we sense them out by the waterpark right away. She'll run in there and start

tearing the whole place apart and ruin Toussan & Kaasan's fun. Besides, I like the waterpark, I don't wanna see it torn

apart::

      ::*sniff* Yeah, I like the giant waterslides too. That's why I brought my swimtrunks!:: Gogeta sniffled, then perked

back up.

      ::Aww man! I forgot mine!:: Vejitto groaned.

      ::That's oh-kay, I think they sell them here::

      ::Good::

      " YOU'RE TALKING TO EACH OTHER THROUGH YOUR HEADS, AREN'T YOU! " Chi-Chi snapped angrily, interupting the fusions'

conversation.

      " How did you know? " Vejitto blinked at her.

      " Because you keep making expressions like you're talking to each other but you're not SAYING anything! " she groaned

      " Wow. That's sorta awkward. " Gogeta laughed nervously, " Well, let's go! " he said, marching off on his own.

Vejitto shrugged and marched happily after him, soon followed by Mirai and Bulma who walked instead of marching.

      Chi-Chi stood there, boiling in her own resentment, then finally stomped after them, " Stupid ouji-spawned creatures,

talking behind my back like they think I'm an idiot... "

      " ZZzzzzz...ZZzzz...ZZZzzz.. "

      " Hey Veggie? HEY VEGGIE? " Goku said eagerly, shaking the ouji sleeping on his shoulder, " Veggie we're next in line

for the waterslide! Wakeup! "

      " Wha-huh? " Vegeta groggily opened his eyes only to have them widen suddenly as he saw a small group of four people

fly down the giant waterslide behind them screaming with excitement, " HOORAY! " he cheered and jumped off of Goku's

shoulders and down beside him. The ouji bounced up and down eagerly, " It's so HUGE! I CAN'T WAIT!!! "

      " Next! " the ticket-man called out.

      " WHOOO! " the ouji cheered, " Come on Kakarrotto! Let's GO! "

      " Veggie is so happy today! " Goku grinned, " I _LIKE_ it! "

      " Stand here please. " the man said to Vegeta and pointed to a height chart.

      The ouji waddled over and the man examined his height on the chart, " I'm sorry kid, you're too little to get on this

ride. You'll hurt yourself. Sorry. "

      Vegeta frowned, hurt, " Hey look over there! " he pointed off into the distance.

      " What? " the man looked over his shoulder. Vegeta pounded his fist down ontop of the chart, sending it downwards

several inches. The ticket man looked back only to see the little ouji was now magically matching the height chart to the

correct minimum to ride the waterslide. He blinked, confused.

      " Here's my ticket. " the ouji smirked, handing his ticket to the man and walking past him to where the innertubes

and ladders were. There were three large seperate ladders all leading to the slide.

      " Oh Veggie you are SO CLEVER! " Goku giggled, clasping his hands together.

      " Yes I am! " Vegeta chirped, picking up a blue two-person innertube, " It looks like a half-fused donut. " he

thought outloud.

      " Aww, that's kawaii, lil Veggie! " Goku took the innertube, " Here Veggie, lemmie hold it til you get to the top of

the stairs. I don't want you to accidentally slip and fall. " he said warmly, making the ouji's face turn bright red.

      " O--oh-kay. " Vegeta squeaked out, then started climbing up the stairs, until he decided he's save himself the

effort and just teleport to the top, " HURRY UP KAKARROTTO!!! "

      " COMING! " Goku chirped, then teleported there as well. He plopped the two-person innertube at the edge of the large

, dark tunnel, " Oh-kay little Veggie, since you're so little YOU get to sit in the FRONT! And I sit in the back to support

your lil 105lbs body! " he said as Vegeta climbed into his spot on the tube, sitting down in the donuthole with his arms and

legs hanging over the side and peeking eagerly down the tunnel. He paused and glared over his shoulder, " I'm heavier than

that you know. When I'm a ssj I can get up to 132 pounds, and when I'm ssj2 I can be up to 155 pounds! " he boasted.

      " Of course you can Veggie. " Goku said comfortingly, hopping into the back donuthole, " Oh-kay Veggie! On 3 I want

you to push forward with me, k? "

      " K. " Vegeta nodded.

      " 1, " Goku said, " 2, THREE!! "

      Both saiyajin pushed forward and went spiralling down through the waterslide, shouting in excitement.

      " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! "

      " HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHAHAHAHAAA!!!! "

      " Did you just hear what I heard? " Mirai blinked as the group walked by the line for the giant waterslide which had

now gotten tremendously long compaired to when Goku and Vegeta had been there.

      " It's Goku! And the OUJI! " Chi-Chi gasped, " They're LAUGHING together! " she turned right and ran towards where

the slide ended and skidded to a halt at the edge of the pool, " Hahaha, I've got you NOW, Ouji! " she pulled a capsule out

and tossed it to the ground, revealing her bazooka. Chi-Chi positioned it over her shoulder and smirked evilly at the ride.

      " VEGGIE TURN LEFT, TURN LEFT HAHAHA!! " Goku laughed as they skidded through several areas of the slide that were

open, then back into closed ones again, spinning around dozens of times.

      " THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!! " Vegeta whooped. The two finally hit a dive and the innertube plunged straight-downward,

the saiyajins screaming with excitment as the innertube shot out of the bottom of the slide and landed into a semi-deep

wading pool.

      " WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! " Goku hooted, pumping his arms in the air. He threw both arms back and slumped happily

into his seat as they drifted along the pool, both completely soaked, " WOW VEGGIE! You were so right! That was the funnest

water-slide EVER! "

      " Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face when we made the really sharp turn. "AHHH!" Hahahaha~!!! " Vegeta

mocked him, then started laughing again, " I like goin' on rides with you, Kakay! "

      " *CLICK*CLICK*! " the ouji froze as he felt something touch the back of his head, he turned around in his seat to

see Chi-Chi growling at him.

      " Ou-JIIIII.... "

      " CHI-CHAN?! " Goku yelped, " Wha-wha, how did you get---DON'T HURT VEGGIE! He only has 15% of his memory back! He

doesn't know half of what he's doing even though he's acting really really kawai-- "

      " --Onna. " Vegeta smirked in recognition, causing both Goku and Chi-Chi to freeze on the spot.

      " Veggie don't. " Goku whispered, worried.

      " Onna's a bad person. " the ouji chuckled evilly, partially remembering her. He latched onto Goku's arm and

snickered, " Isn't that right, Kakay? "

      Goku gulped at the furious Chi-Chi, then back at Vegeta, " Uh-oh. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

12:48 AM 6/8/2003

END OF PART THREE

Chuquita: That it is, that it is. (grins)

Goku: (hugs Veggie) 15% memory-returned Veggie is SO KAWAII!!

Vegeta: (grumbles) I thought it was a little mushy if you ask me.

Chuquita: (happily) Aw Vedge, this was kinda like my I-felt-sorry-for-what-I-did-to-Goku-in-the-last-chapter chapter

so-I-decided-to-treat-him.

Vegeta: (twitches) That had to have been the longest connected word I've ever seen.

Goku: (claps his hands together) Awww, that is so nice of you Chu-sama!

Vegeta: I _DO_ get back to normal in the last chapter of this, right?

Chuquita: (grins) Of course you do! It wouldn't be a fic w/o Veggie!

Goku: That it wouldn't! (hugs Veggie tighter)

Vegeta: (dryly) Encourage him why don't ya.

Chuquita: This seems to be a pretty spontanous fic in the Veggie-brain-change category. (smiles) I always like carrying

things over from one fic to the other like I did with the outer-space theme park from "Flying Saucers". Gives the fic a

lil tighter loosely-connected series feel. As for Veggie getting back to normal, I have one heck of a prize for him at the

end of part 4.

Vegeta: (perks up) Kakay?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) No...but it's a good prize nonetheless.

Vegeta: (semi-pouts) Ohhh...

Chuquita: (to audiance) ALSO, I'll still have Veggie & Son-kun do a lil dance for if you have any idea where to find any

of the full japanese buu episodes w/subs or w/o that I lost copies to back in March! I've spent hours this week just trying

to find a place that has it but with no luck. So if you've found a place that I haven't that has them, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

e-mail or put it in your review!!!

Goku: (pulls out list) (happily) We're looking for the japanese ones from the episode I try to get Veggie to fuse with me

to the very last one where I leave with Uubu!

Vegeta: (sighs) Chu's running out of search engines to look on.

Chuquita: (nods quickly) (lil sad) That I am.

Vegeta: ...I don't have to go dance on the table with Kakarrotto again, do I?

Chuquita: I dunno.....maybe I should offer a prize or somethin....or a 'I'll do this if you find the missing eps'....

*thinks* I'll have to think about it.

Vegeta: Well you've done everything else. (shrugs)

Chuquita: (happy again) And NOW to answer the questions by reviewers!

To Miyanon: Yah, Veggie is one of those people it's hard to imagine a sundress on. Course now Veggie's personality's gone

even more out-of-whack in this chapter (he's gonna be pretty mad or pretty happy once he gets his full memory back; or maybe

even both) Aww, thanks for the encouragement; actually seeing as the snow pushed my graduation date (yes I'm graduating

high school this year *mix-of-nervousness-and-happiness-at-the-same-time*) from June 17 to the 20th I'll probably be able to

have the last chapter done either at the end of this week (exams start Friday) or on the following Monday. Our exams are

half-days and go two periods a half-day so I get to go in late and get done extra-early for periods like lunch and studyhall.

The Veggie-crush thingy was just a lil experiment, but I personally like Veggie doin the ouji bit rather than the oujo.

Vegeta: (smirks) That's because I'm so manly.

Goku: (snorts with laughter)

Vegeta: (twitches)

Chuquita: It's hard to be treated macho when you're only 4'8, huh Veggie?

Vegeta: (grumbles) Shuddup.

To Callimogua: (grins) I'm happy you liked it :D

People Hate Me: Ah, I've seen many gt episodes (thanks to dba) and I've seen the first 2 of 1-5. Yah that was mean 'a Veggie

to do. I still think gt Veggie's a clone.

Goku: (eyes watering) Veggie wouldn't REALLY let the bad scary kidnappers hurt me, would he? (ready to burst into tears)

Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Of--of course I wouldn't Kaka-chan. (pats him on the back)

Goku: (glomps onto Veggie, bawling) THAT'S SO SAD VEGGIE HOW COULD GT VEGGIE GET SO DISLIKING OF ME!!!

Chuquita: Well I'm eventually gonna be doing a lil gt parody of some episodes and that one (#2) was included from the start

so I'll see how that turns out. In that gt Veggie IS a clone Bulma made for the public eye while Z Veggie goes about his

normal 'evil-plotting' routine. Z Veggie's getting a bit more eager because Chi-Chi's finally reaching old-age.

Vegeta: (super-big-shiny-grin) (sneaky laugh) Heh-heh-heh..

(Chu & Goku sweatdrop)

Back to People Hate Me: Yay! I know that Spongebob song! Did you know he has 4 or 5 different voice actors to do his various

voices like the superhero one and his singing voices? I just found that out online the other day :) Haven't seen that game

though, sorry.

To chaos: I think I kinda remember *thinks* I'll try to e-mail but my e-mail's been a lil odd lately, but that'll come up in

another review-reply some lines down from here.

To Nekoni: Hi! Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. The Veggie-ghosts'll be back in the last

chapter. They're still back at Capsule Corp :D I'd love it if you could send me some of the eps. I'm actually at the point

where I don't even care how long it takes my computer to download the ep OR what media player it's for. I have 4 different

media players so whatever type it is it'll probably work on at least one of them. My favorite one is still realplayer though

(grins) First one I ever used for anything regularly. Pointy teeth are painful! Did you know when teeth first come in they're

really sharp (to poke out of the gums) until they get dulled by eating food? My wisdom teeth came in a couple months ago and

it hurt so much! :( But they're done now so I'm no longer in pain :)

EEEE, I saw that ep! The ssj4 fur's really grown on me--even though that form not related to 1, 2, & 3. I should have Son-kun

learn how to get there in a future fic cuz Veggie's the only one who can do it now. AND the fact that Goku got the pink fur

instead of red like Veggie's is so funny to me.

Vegeta: (sigh of relief) Thank GOD I didn't get PINK.

Goku: (blinks) What's wrong with pink fur?

Vegeta: (snorts) It's too CUTESY, that's what's WRONG with it! You know what you would do if you saw me with PINK fur instead

of RED?

Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Hug Veggie even more...?

Vegeta: (twitch) Exactly. The "badman" shirt was enough of the color "pink" to last me a lifetime.

Chuquita: Ahh, I wish they'd re-run those episodes so I could see it again.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

To Rentol: Ah, forgive my horrible knowledge of metrics. Why the US is the only country that doesn't use metrics makes me

have trouble using it. The 150 must've been centimeters. It's millimeter, centimeter, kilometer. Right?

Goku: Yay! Happy song!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

To People Hate Me: Well, here's the next chapter then (grins) the 3rd chapter doesn't have as big of a cliffhanger as the

last one though :)

To FrEaKyMe: Ooh, I've seen the picture for that music video. I'll go download it when I have time if it has Vash's japanese

voice in it :D Didn't know he did that other voice. I've seen a few dub episodes of Cardcaptor Sakura on WB; didn't really

care for the characters but it had cute artwork. It hasn't even been on in a while. If I remember right though I did like

Kero the best though. He was the lil yellow cat who liked playing videogames, right? (likes playing videogames herself)

Which kids do you mean? The chibis psychic-Goku let work in Veggie's play in "Happily Ever After" or Kayka (the girl Goku)

and her timeline Veggie's kids? (I was thinking of having her and the that Veggie and the chibis 'which would be a chibi

naturally-born Goggie & Jitto' in a future fic where chibi Goggie gets sick and they come to the regular timeline to see if

Bulma can help him; dunno if I'll write that or not though, I'd need somemore plotlines for it first). I've seen the dub

episode of that one before; sounds like something Bulma's mom would call Veggie though. (grins) In the manga the Ginyu

Force makes fun of Veggie by calling him Vegeta-chan. Did you know in the sub while Veggie was training in his 'first

gravity room' Bulma's mom told Bulma how much she liked both Goku and Vegeta and was thinking about asking them out on a

date with her at the same time?

Vegeta: (twitches) But she's MARRIED already!! Her daughter's MY AGE! And, and, HOW CAN YOU DATE TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE AND LET

THEM BOTH KNOW AHEAD OF TIME!! THAT'S INSANE!!!

Goku: (chirps) That's cuz we're both so kawaii!

Chuquita: (chuckles) Bunni (Bulma's mom's name) said she liked Veggie because of his mysteriousness and that shadow of his

or something like that. I'd have to find the script.

Vegeta: o_O

Goku: Ahh, the mysteries of Veggies are vast and wide.

To Lil' Chi Chi: What exactly happened to Veggie...*thinks* (explains) Since Chi-Chi zapped all of Veggie's memories of

Goku out of his head, when Veggie encountered him again Veggie had no idea how he was supposed to deal with him. Veggie

was shocked and awed at Son's power (that's why he went out into space to find him in the first place after he caught that

first glimpse of ssj Goku) but since he didn't remember his previous anger and pride/rivalry and instead dealt with Son

acting all warm and friendly with him Veggie thought he should be warm and friendly back....*confused* Did that make any

sense? *sigh* Well, I hope it did. It was a lil confusing. Glad you liked the chapter! I don't like getting colds either.

I hope you feel better soon!

I liked your interviews! They were funny! I dunno why you didn't get many reviews for them; actually I haven't seen too

many interviews on ff.net lately so it's good to see one. Urm, I'd say maybe there's not many because they're a little

long, but I've seen a lot of long fics before that still do well. I'd probably have to go online and look it again though;

right now it's too late at night for me to go on but I'll look tommorow which is really today (looks at clock). Anyway I

still hope you do another interview or fic anyways. As long as you have fun doing it just keep going :)

To Farhan: Ah, I wouldn't like being blind at all. I wouldn't be able to see the screen to even type anything *sweatdrops*

And all my screenshots & doodles would be totally pointless! Congrads to those guys though who're able to overcome being

blind though. *nods to them* I sure couldn't do it. Yah I know some japanese terms but I mostly let the subtitles or

summaries or scripts or actual action on the screen help me out. It seems a hard language to learn but I may get a kanji

dictionary or something like that sometime so I can translate :) Glad you liked the hotdogs!

To Christina G: Aww, so glad you liked the soup & the Veggie-ghosts & the poems :) They were all really fun scenes to

write. I'm trying to decide actually if I keep the Veggie-ghosts on as residents of Capsule Corp or have them get blown up

in the next chapter somehow. *sweatdrops* (A/N: That sounded a lil harsher than intended *'nother sweatdrop*)

Really? That would make a sense and add onto my 'high-pitched voices are used for pure-good characters' thing I read about.

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, hey Veggie, "..do you find me "attractive"?"

Vegeta: (falls over, twitching) ...

Goku: (peeks at him) Veggie?

Vegeta: (jumps to his feet, an embarassed bright red) KUSO GT-KAKA-QUOTE!! (shakes his fist in the air)

Chuquita: Hee~~ Veggie's sub voice is my favorite. He's also able to stretch his voice more than his dub counterparts.

(to Veggie & Goku) Did you hear the review guys? You get to do the tango!

Goku: YAY! (does lil cheer) (sing-song) More dancing with Veggie! Dancing with Veggie is FUN!

Vegeta: (bright red) BUT I ALREADY TANGOED WITH HIM--in--in a previous story!!

Chuquita: That was a while ago and this is for the whole please-help-us-find-the-lost-kid-buu-sub-eps thing. (nods)

Goku: (holds up flower) Can I hold the rose in my mouth or does Veggie wanna do it?

Vegeta: AAUGH!!!

To Rissa of the Saiyajin: LOL! Omg, that's so ironic! I've written two stories before for school with Goku & Veggie in

them under the guise of different names. One I did recently to send into my next-year's college (forget the magazine name)

magazine but it didn't get it; my poem did though but that wasn't about Son & Veggie; it was about some people who go have

a picnic on a good day but as soon as they get there it rains and they decide to go to the movies instead. It's a shame I

didn't backup that story; I was toying with posting it on ff.net (after changing the names back to Goku and Vegeta) I might

try and see if I can get a copy of it back though. In that fic I named them Otto and Geta (take one guess where I got the

names ::grins::). I don't think it made it because I had to backtrack the personalities; at least Veggie's, a little bit

and he was a bit grumpy to Goku in it. Oh! And Chi-Chi (or in the fic, Onna) was Goku's sister who dropped him off at

Veggie's to get rid of him cuz he was annoying. "Otto" kept breaking "Geta's" dvd player and Veggie finally bought the

umpteenth new one but this was had special powers and it could fast forward and rewind the world around it and they

eventually get stuck in the future and then one of them accidentally breakes the remote and everything around them goes

black and Veggie's mad at Goku about it. BUT the other story I did the year before that that I sent into my current

school's story/poem magazine DID make it in. So I do have a Goku & Veggie sorta-fanfic actually published in a book

somewhere! ::grins:: In that one I think I called them Pablo and Burrito (Fajita was too close-sounding to Vegeta). I was

taking spanish at the time and I was on a "look I can speak another language kick". In that one they were walking down the

street and Goku(Pablo) keeps yapping and Veggie's mad and wants to shut him up and they run into an old lady who gives them

a mysterious bag (that was the one rule I had to put in the fic cuz it was the creative-writing assignment) and there's a

whistle inside. Anything Veggie blows the whistle at instantly mutes. But then the complete silence makes him paranoid and

he can't find the lady who gave it to him so he can reverse it. Goku takes the whistle from him and blows it at Veggie not

knowing any better and Veggie can't talk. Somehow Goku avoided the first whistle-blast and starts yapping again and Veggie

can't do anything about it.

Chuquita: (looks at fingers) Oww that was long. (wiggles her fingers in slight pain)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) How come I ended up in pain in both stories? (smirks) At least you named Onna correctly.

Chuquita: Well I figured "how many people reading this know Onna is japanese for woman or would even get the inside-joke

pun)

Goku: There's a joke? (cocks his head)

Chuquita: Yeah, cuz that's what Veggie calls her in my fics.

Goku: (enlightened) OHHHHHh..

To Laura: I tried to e-mail you back two times but my mail kept getting sent back to me! :( I dunno if it's me or your

address. The e-mail that got sent back to me said that your mail-box is too full to fit my letter into. (confused) Is that

what happened? If it is I still have a copy of the e-mail and can send my reply back to you once you, uh, delete an e-mail

or something. I didn't want you to think I ignored it. And I have no yahoo instant messanger to let you know that. I have

a yahoo e-mail address though. Dunno if it'd work that way. Anyways, happy you liked the chapter! (grins) I'm so happy

someone remembered the manga Veggie! Bejita was supposed to be the actual (from the original japanese dbz anime/manga)

Veggie. I had the original japanese Goku come too. *What did I call him* (goes to check) OH! Wait I called the original

Veggie, Bejeeta. (It was back in "Lawn Jockey") Wow that was over a year ago! (eyes widen) Now where's Goku's? OH! I

called him Gokou. Actually "Gokou"'s become my favorite spelling for his name but it'd be too awkward for me to change

spellings for Goku now.

Goku: Heehee, Gokoujo!

Vegeta: (twitches) Hai, I agree with Chu. Let's keep the extra "o" out for now. (pale green)

Goku: (grins) (whining) NO. That's so cool! I can keep my earth name AND squeeze the oujo thing in it!

Chuquita: But it still sounds the same so what does it matter?

Gokoujo: Yeah, but this is a fanfic, no one can HEAR any words. You see them!

Vegeta: GET THE OUJO PART OUT OF YOUR NAME, BAKA!

Goku: (pouts) Aww.. I miss me "o".

To Nasiya: Yes, Veggie is a 'little' bit obsessed with "Kakarrotto" (grins) but that's one of the things that makes him

so unique! I mean, when you compare him to Goku's other "rivals" ranging from Kuririn all the way to Piccolo, NONE OF THEM

became as obsessed with him in the show as Veggie did. And I like to use Veggie's obsessiveness in my fics; because it's

FUN!

Vegeta: I'm not obsessed. (proudly) I like to think of it more as "focused".

Goku: (sweatdrop) You're focused on me?

Vegeta: Yes, yes I am.

Goku: ...

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (uneasy) That sounds a lil stalker-like, doesn't it?

Chi-Chi's voice: (from some unseen place) HE _IS_ YOUR _STALKER_ GOKU!!!

(Chu, Son, & Veggie look around, confused and slightly frightened)

Chuquita: Well that was werid.

Vegeta: (snorts) Baka Onna, she's probably in a sound booth up there or somethin.

Goku: (shudders) I am frightened.

Vegeta: (points at him) HA! I TOLD YOU ONNA WAS ONE OF THE THINGS THAT SCARED YOU THE MOST!!

Goku: (yelps) No it's not true!

Chuquita: And finally, to ?

To ?: Of course it's out of character; Veggie got his memory zapped away! (grins) And as for the others, they've just

developed this way over time.

Goku: (happily) I am an age-ed good. Like wine,..or cheese.

Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh. (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: *whew*! That was like, just as many revs to answer as last time. (happily) I'm so happy and thankful to all

my reviewers, but I got a question now. The reviewer-replies take up a butt-load of space on the End Corners. Should I

keep doing them? I mean, do you like reading them or should I just answer the ones that have questions in them or what?

I dunno if you guys mind the long end-corners due to the replies or not and I wanna know what I should do in part 4's

end corner for it. I mean, I like answering them but I wanna know if you like them or not. Should I shorten my replies or

change the length depending on how much space the rest of the fic took already?

Goku: (smiles) Advice is free and helpful, just like ME! :D

Chuquita: Well, I guess that wraps up part 3 for now. Hope you enjoyed it!

Goku: (puts the rose in his mouth) And now tangos with Veggies! (grabs Veggie and snaps his fingers, causing tango music

to appear) (smushes Veggie against his side)

Vegeta: (freaking out) WAHH! NO NO NO!! BAD FLASHBACKS TO CHEEK-TO-CHEEK-KI-BLAST!! STOPSTOPSTOP!!

Goku: But Veggie we're not even bent over so your cheek doesn't even touch mine.

Vegeta: (bright red) Still-too-close! Much MUCH too close!!

Goku: (cheers) DIP ME VEGGIE! (leans back)

Vegeta: (glowing even bright red) WaaahHHHhahHHHhahhhAAAAAhhhh....

Chuquita: And we leave you on this note!

Goku: (sings a note) LA!!!!

Vegeta: (still glowing; dazed) ...AAHhhhhhhHHHhhh......

Chuquita: (to audiance) Remember! If you know where the japanese Vejitto to the end full episodes can be found. E-mail

or leave it in your review! It will be appreciated beyond belief and we'll think up some way to thank you!

Goku: (blinks) Little Veggie, you can undip me now...the blood is starting to rush to my head...

Vegeta: (*BIG* red glow) Heeheeheee......Kha-keeeeeee~~...

Goku: ? (tilts his head) (grins at audiance) And remember! There are many ways to spell Veggie! But only ONE way to

spell little! Bye-bye everybody!!!


	4. hideout! l the fusions and the fudgy'wud...

6:52 PM 6/9/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt ep #35

Bebi: (w/his back to Goku, leaning against some destoryed boulders) Heh-heh-heh, looks like you have forgotten an impossible

fact. You are only hurting your buddy, but not me. Do you remember that Vegeta...

Goku: (in fuzzy form) You don't have to remind me. Vegeta wouldn't die that easily...

Bebi: Come on then..you can't hurt me at all. You can't hurt me at all.

Goku: I see you don't understand saiyajin, not at all. We get harder when we fight harder, a warrior race...

Bebi: (smirks) Warrior race...bull****. You disgust me. (shoots ki blast at Son who easily knocks it away) ... (shocked

beyond belief)

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: HAHA! YEAH! Take THAT you meanie Veggie-body-possesser! (w/big teary eyes) Mutating my sweet little Veggie's body on

him!!! (sniffles)

Chuquita: Yeah, ya know the whole Bebi episodes were ones I felt infinately sorry for Veggie. It's sort of like, as you're

watching it you keep saying "poor Veggie" in your head to yourself. You feel guilty for the lil ouji.

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, that is because I am VERY IMPORTANT.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Don't let it go to your head now.

Vegeta: Bebi also makes the stupidest mistake in that he wants to kill ALL the saiyajins in existance. So, in order to

fulfill his wishes, wouldn't he have to kill my body and inturn himself?

Goku: (w/big wide eyes) WOW...that's really deep, little buddy.

Vegeta: (grins) Hai! I know.

Chuquita: (nods) Veggie is indeed very intellegent.

Vegeta: (happy) This is the chapter where I finally get revenge on all the baka stuff that's been happening to me in the

previous 3, huh?

Chuquita: Yes, yes it is.

Vegeta: (flashes big shiny grin)

Goku: AHH! I'm blinded! (covers his eyes)

Chuquita: (twitches) Oww. (puts on sunglasses) (gawks at Veggie) How do you DO that?!

Vegeta: (proud of himself) The world may never know.

Chuquita: (dryly) Uh-huh.

Goku: (thinks) Weren't me-n-Veggie doing the tango before we left.

Vegeta: (looks over at roasting, ki-blasted rose on the floor) (stops it into ashes) No, no Kakarrotto I believe you are

mistaken.

Goku: (confused) Oh...

Chuquita: (looks skeptically at Veggie)

Vegeta: (big grin) This isn't going to effect my chances of a revenge-filled ending, will it.

Chuquita: (sighs) No.

Vegeta: BWAHAHAHAHA!! I _AM_ THE CHAM-PION!!

Goku: (blinks) What about me?

Vegeta: You're just a regular pion.

Goku: (sad) Aww...

Chuquita: You mean "peon".

Vegeta: (snorts) It's my pun, I can do what I want with it.

Chuquita: ... (to audiance) OH! Incase you haven't noticed yet, I uploaded part 3 via microsoft word. I followed the

directions but for some reason it says "chapter does not exist" when I went to go look at it after uploading. I hope that's

just cuz the server's busy. It DID work when I checked the preview in document manager.

Goku: The internet is a trick-y thing.

Chuquita: Yes indeed. OH! I bring home my lil ceramic Veggie tommorow!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: I got a B on him! I think I would've gotten an A if this one part I had over his shoulder to tie him in with the

snoopypot and lil pepsi can hadn't fallen off. (I couldn't have gotten away with him & the pepsi can unless I had tied all

my pieces together somehow. Snoopypot, Veggie with piece of snoopypot over his shoulder like he's helping build it, lil tiny

pepsi can for Veggie to drink if he gets hungry!)

Goku: Ah, the wonders linkage.

Chuquita: (to Veggie & Son) I have to think up a way to reward whomever finds the missing sub eps. Maybe I'll ask the

audiance in the next fic what they'd like to see you guys do for it and then the person who finds them gets to give you two

an order to do something and you both have to do it. (to audiance) Whadda you think?

Vegeta: (pales) I'd, rather not be the victim in this...some people might think up some truely horrible things for me and

Kakarrotto to do.

Goku: (lil smile) I do like Veggie.

Chuquita: Also if anyone knows how to get it so ff.net doesn't double-line my chapters, please tell me. It makes it easier

and harder to read at the same time. I like typing with single-line space better (infact that's what I'm doing now).

Gokou: (looks up at the quote) Heehee, I kinda like my fuzzy-form. (big grin) I got fluffy pink fur!

Chuquita: The only thing I don't like about compact-oozaru form is the eye-thing. It looks like you're wearing pink eyeshadow

or something. (sticks tongue out) And saiyajins aren't meant to wear pink eyeshadow.

Gokoujo: Haha, you got that right!

Vegeta: (glaring at Son)

Gokoujo: ...what?

Vegeta: (flatly) Change it back already. (annoyed)

Goku: (pouts) Aww, (teasingly) I didn't think you'd notice, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (twitches) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: Now if compact-oozaru had everything but kept the original forms eye-color and non-eyeshadowness, THEN it'd be

perfect...well at least I'd like it _better_, anyway.

Goku: (giggles at part into the first couple minutes of the episode) Heeheeheehee, nakee a-dult me and my lil tushie.

Chuquita: O_O Wow, that IS an all-over tan.

Goku: Uubu's village is a nice place to get a tan in your free time.

Vegeta: (twitches and sputters at realplayer ep.) (shrieking) (points at Son) WHY ARE THERE _THREE_ OF YOU!? AND WHY ARE THEY

ALL, ALL, KAKA-CLOTHES-LESS!!!!

Goku: (big cheesy grin) Cuz I'm so special!

Vegeta: (red in the cheeks) I think I'm going to be ill...

Goku: I cannot help it if I am proud of my body. AND it's fluffy pink fur.

Vegeta: (twitches, still speechless)

Goku: Infact, I'd like to show the audiance right now how confident I am about my body and it's functions! (takes his boots

off at the desk)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Urm, that's not necessary, Son-kun.

Goku: (pouts, stops) (puts his boots back on)

Chuquita: Besides even though this is PG, I'm not letting anything happen going beyond that. & I'm definately not upping it

to 13 because you decide you're confident enough to flash the audiance. (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: (relieved) THANK YOU, Chu. We--we don't care--or need to see--what Kakarrotto's body looks like be--beneath his gi.

Goku: (points at him, laughs) HAHA! Veggie made a RHYMNE!

Vegeta: (realizes he did) (eyes wide) (shuts them) KUSO, KAKARROTTO!!!

Goku: Heeheehee.

Chuquita: Hahahahaha!

Goku: And now for part 4!!

Summary: Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's

head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship

with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil

chunk of memory back? Find out!

Goku: (to Veggie) I still don't get it, you walked around talkin to me with you in the nudee during the Freeza episodes yet

you're afraid of MY OWN nudeeness.

Vegeta: (snorts) It's not proper for peasants to show one's ruler their unclothed bodies.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) And who decreed THAT?

Vegeta: I did. Just now.

(Chu & Goku sweatdrop)

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.... " Chi-Chi growled with

gritted teeth as her finger trembled on the trigger of the bazooka she had positioned at the back of Vegeta's head.

      " CHI-CHAN PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!!! " Goku felt his eyes well up with tears as the little ouji pretended to be

completely oblivious to Chi-Chi and started moving his pointer finger around on Goku's arm making little circles while

hugging onto it at the same time.

      " Onna wouldn't kill me infront of all the people. " Vegeta snickered, " Too, many, witnesses. " he made a circle

with his finger for each of the words.

      " ERRRRRRRRRr... " Chi-Chi snarled, " THEN I'LL KILL THEM TOO!! "

      Everyone in the vicinity instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at the trio in fear.

      Chi-Chi looked around at the others and laughed nervously, " Hahaha, of course, I meant that as a joke, haha,

really. "

      The uneasy park-goers continued slowly on back to what they were doing. Chi-Chi turned back to Vegeta who was

smirking evilly at her.

      " You are SO in for it this time, Ouji! "

      " I am? " the ouji cocked his head, confused.

      " CHI-CHAN! " Goku shouted protectively, " Veggie only sort of remembers things! But not nearly as much as he should!

I only got part of his memories back! "

      " Which explains his more child-like vocabulary than the usual cunningly-intellegent banter. " Chi-Chi remarked,

rolling her eyes, " Of course I already knew about that from Bulma and Mirai. "

      " AND US! US TOO! " Vejitto shouted from the sidelines; he and Gogeta waving their arms in the air while Bulma and

Mirai were even farther from the sidelines in fear of accidentally getting shot.

      " JI-CHAN! AND GOGGIE!!! " Goku squealed, his eyes turning into big sparkily blobs, " Look little Veggie our

fusion-babies are here!!! "

      " HIII!!! " Vegeta waved cheerfully, " ONNA'S GETTIN SENT TO JAIL, KIDS! COME WATCH! "

      " WHAT?! " Chi-Chi gawked, then glared at him, " I AM NOT! What makes you think I'd be sent to-- "

      " --do you have a license to carry that bazooka in here, ma'am? "

      " AND _WHO_ WANTS TO KN-- " Chi-Chi turned around and froze to see two actual police officers, as opposed to the

fusions messing with her head. She smiled cheesily, " Uh, hi. "

      " Ma'am, you ARE aware you're not allowed to carry weapons of mass destruction in the park. " the first officer said.

      " Well I-- "

      " And you ARE aware of the damage and danger you could be putting thousands of innocent park-goers in. " the second

one said in just as serious a voice.

      " Buh-buh--WHAT ABOUT THE OUJI! HE'S MORE DANGEROUS THAN THIS BAZOOKA AND DOZENS OF FIREARMS COMBINED!!! " Chi-Chi

exclaimed wildly, pointing to Vegeta who only smiled sweetly in response. Goku squealed and hugged him tightly. Chi-Chi

narrowed her eyes and spat at Vegeta, " You CON-ARTIST. "

      " Bye-bye On-na! " he waved, acting extra-innocent.

      " Goku--GOKU DO SOMETHING! " Chi-Chi panicked

      " Listen officer guys, you can't send Chi-chan to jail! " he pleaded, then grabbed Chi-Chi's bazooka, " Heck this

probably wasn't even loaded--Chi-chan was probably just tryin to scare little Veggie, see? " he aimed it upwards and pulled

the trigger only to have a giant blast fly out of it. Goku's jaw hung open and his eyes widened in shock. He turned to

Chi-Chi, " You really WERE tryin to kill my sweet little Veggie! " Goku gawked, teary-eyed.

      " NO! I wasn't! Really! I, uh, I didn't know it was loaded. " she stammered.

      " Onna's a big fat liar! " Vegeta laughed, falling onto his back, giggling.

      " OH SHUDDUP, OUJI! " Chi-Chi ripped the bazooka off of Goku's shoulder and aimed it at Vegeta.

      " Veggie, run. " Goku squeaked out, backing up. He noticed the ouji only smiling cluelessly at the bazooka. Chi-Chi

pulled back on the trigger and Goku lept at Vegeta, grabbed him, and ran off before the shot fired. Chi-Chi looked up from

her weapon in surprise, then growled and ran after the both of them while waving her bazooka in the air.

      " YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT SON GOKU!!! "

      " NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE NOT TO HURT MY POOR LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku cried back, Vegeta flailing in the air behind him

while Goku held on tightly to the other saiyajin's arm as he ran.

      " URG!!! " Chi-Chi fired another shot, hitting a tree.

      " Look Mommy, a live show! " a little girl tugged at her mother's pants as the park-goers watched Goku run by,

followed by Chi-Chi.

      " Hey, isn't that the little space-alien they sell stuff of at the gift shop that that man is trying to save? " the

mother blinked.

      " He's the other space-alien! See he's got a tail too! " the little girl's brother said to the mom.

      " DIE OU-JI!!! " Chi-Chi shouted.

      " Oh man! " Goku felt nervous sweat dripping down his face, " Oh man oh man oh man! I gotta get out of the park!

Chi-chan could hurt lots of innocent people this way! " he gulped, then noticed an exit and quickly dashed out, " Veggie we

gotta find a place to hide! Someplace we couldn't be found! Someplace Chi-chan'd never think to look! Someplace with--OOH,

waterbeds! " he rounded the corner and screeched to a halt infront of the "Mattress Emporium", " YEAH! Me-n-Veggie can fit

and hide underneath one of those beds with the skirt-thingys that make it so you can't see underneath without lifting it! "

he cheered, proud of himself, " We'll have to find a big one to hide under, come on Veggie. "

      " I'm still kinda wet. " Vegeta sweatdropped, motioning to the fact that the duo had been on the waterslide not even

five minutes ago.

      " Oh Veggie'll dry off inside! " Goku said optimistically, letting go of the ouji's arm and walking inside. Vegeta

rung out his wet hair onto the sidewalk, causing it to flip back up to it's normal style; then followed Goku in.

      " Hi! Welcome to Mattress Emporium, I'm Cindi, how can I help you? " a perky girl with the store's uniform on said to

Goku.

      " Hi, me and Veggie over there are looking for a really big bed to temporarily hide underneath because Chi-chan's

tryin to hunt Veggie down with her bazooka and really seriously hurt his little body but he didn't even do anything wrong to

begin with so I don't know what her problem is so can you just point us in that general direction we won't stay underneath it

long I promise! " Goku begged quickly, confusing the clerk at the speed he had spoken.

      " Umm, king sized beds are over there. " she said, pointing off to the left.

      " Oh thank you! " Goku shook her hand, then grabbed Vegeta's, " Come on Veggie! " he said, then zipped off. Cindi

blinked.

      " Well. That was different. "

      " WOW! Oh Veggie they're all so pretty! " Goku gasped, all gooey eyed as he patted various beds around them, " And

so comfy! " he sat down on one of the bigger ones, " My bed's not even half this size. " the large saiyajin said in a pouty,

slight even. He looked over at Vegeta, " Hey little Veggie, maybe we should hide underneath the covers instead of under the

bed, these're so nice! " he squiggled himself under the biggest, most comfortable-looking bed until he was no longer visible,

" Heeheehee...warmmmmm.... " Goku poked his head out from under the covers, " Veggie come on! "

      Vegeta stopped bouncing on a nearby bed and hopped down. He climbed difficultly onto the bed due to his small stature

only to have Goku pull him straight under, " Oop! "

      " Now isn't it nice in here, Veggie? " Goku smiled through the dark at the smaller saiyajin.

      " Warm! " the ouji grinned.

      " Yeah! Veggie and me can dry off in here AND keep safe from Chi-chan's rampage until she calms down! We are GENIUSES

little Veggie! " he whooped.

      " HOORAY! " Vegeta cheered only to have Goku shush him.

      " SHH! Veggie! Not too loud! We can't let ANYONE know we're under here. That's why it's called HIDING. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I feel slightly emotionally uncomfortable in this po-sition, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta stammered.

      " Shhh, it'll be oh-kay Veggie. Besides, I can sense where Chi-chan is and if she does come in here I can just

teleport us someplace else before she even lifts the covers. " Goku re-assured him.

      The ouji smiled sweetly, " Thank you, Kaka-chan. "

      " Aww, you are WELCOME, little Veggie. "

      " Where'd they go? WHERE'D THEY GO!? " Chi-Chi ranted as she ran about the edge of the park, enraged. Frightened of

her temperment, the park-goers dared not go near her to find out what she was ranting about.

      " She's scaring people off. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " Doing more harm than good if you ask me. " Mirai sighed. Vejitto and Gogeta had wandered off to the backround to

buy some ice-cream at a vendor.

      " Here you go! " Vejitto said happily, handing the money over while eating his ice-cream. The vendor looked past him

to see Chi-Chi waving around her bazooka in anger. He twitched nervously and started fiddling for the right change in a

panic.

      " Eh, you can keep it, that's just small change compared to what my Kaasan has anyway. " Vejitto shrugged. The vendor

sighed in relief, then grabbed his coat and took off for the other side of the park. Vejitto grinned at his brother, " Looks

like we've just bought ourselves a mobile ice-cream cart! "

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered, grabbing more ice-cream out of the cart while Vejitto took the former vendor's hat which

he had left on his chair and put it on his head.

      " Hahaha! Now I'm offical! " the slightly older fusion pointed to 'his' hat.

      " ICE-CREAM! GET YOUR ICE-CREAM HERE! OR-ANGE CREAM CYC-CLES! ITALIAN ICE! FUDGEYYYY WUDGEYYYYYS!!! " Gogeta shouted

and dragged the ice-cream vending cart around as if he was trying to sell some of it.

      " Goggie, everybody but us, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Mirai have left already. " Vejitto observed, disheartened.

      " Ohhhh....stupid Onna, driving them all away like that. " Gogeta pouted, then walked over to Bulma and pulled an

ice-cream bar out of the cart, " Fudgey-wudgey? "

      " ! " Chi-Chi suddenly bolted to attention, then whipped around and pointed at the fusions, " AH-HA! ALRIGHT YOU

HALF-OUJI-SPAWNED CREATURES! WHERE ARE THEY _THIS_ TIME? "

      " I honestly have no idea. " Vejitto shugged.

      " WHAT WAS THAT!! " she zipped over to him and grabbed him by the collar. The fusion narrowed his eyes.

      " Hey, I'm not in the mood to hurt anybody unless I absolutely have to. Besides, think about it: how is trying to

beat me up gonna help patch up the giant hole you've already blown in you and Toussan's relationship? It's not. " Vejitto

smirked, " So why don't you just put me down and let me explain rationally why I don't know where they've gone to, alright? "

      Chi-Chi glared at Vejitto, then set him down.

      Vejitto dusted himself off, " Well, I'm glad you saw it my way--hey! Orange cremecicle! " he interupted himself and

happily grabbed and unwrapped the ice-cream from out of the cart, " Now then, " the fusion started while eating his popcicle.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the sight, " when they were still at the waterpark, since Kaasan and Toussan were going on exciting

rides and playing games, their ki's were fluctuating back and forth; well, in layman's terms; normal. Now that they're hiding

they, probably on instinct, have lowered and concentrated their ki's so well that if we had something similar to a scouter,

they probably wouldn't even show up as a blip on the radar. " he explained.

      " My brother speaks the truth. " Gogeta nodded seriously with half the fudgey-wudgey sticking out of his mouth.

      " Are there anymore of those in there? I was gonna get one too but I saw the cremecicle first. " Vejitto pointed to

Gogeta's ice-cream.

      Gogeta held up a new fudgey-wudgey.

      " WHOO-HOO! " the portara fusion hooted, then shoved the second ice-cream in his mouth once he unwrapped it.

      " Wow, two at once. You're brave, Jitto! " Gogeta said, impressed.

      " You HAVE to be when you're a security guard,..AND a saiyajin senshi! " Vejitto pointed out. Gogeta nodded in

agreement.

      " URG! So in other words you have no idea where to LOOK for them!? " Chi-Chi groaned.

      " Nope! " Gogeta answered for his brother, who's voice was temporarily unavailable due to the two large popcicles in

his mouth.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Fine. Bulma and Mirai, I want you to search downtown; half-ouji-spawn, I want you two to search

uptown. I'm going down the middle. " she locked and loaded her bazooka, then stomped off.

      " ... "

      " We're not really gonna listen to her, are we? " Gogeta spoke up finally, breaking the silence.

      " 'Course not! " Vejitto laughed it off.

      " Yeah, what are you, crazy?! She's almost killed us all! " Bulma exclaimed.

      Gogeta sweatdropped, " I was just kidding. "

      " Listen, here's the REAL plan. You two stay here incase Goku and/or Vegeta come back; Mirai and I will tail Chi-Chi

and keep her from causing any harm to the city until they show up again. Nobody talk to her though. " Bulma explained, " Got

it? "

      " Got it! " the other three said determindly.

      " Good! Now let's go! " Bulma and Mirai crept out of the park after the enraged and stomping Chi-Chi.

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked around.

      " Well, looks like we got the whole park to ourselves, huh? " Vejitto said blankly.

      " Yup. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      He broke into a grin, " Wanna eat all the cotton candy and then ride on the superman roller-coaster until we both

barf up pastel blobs of color? " Vejitto said eagerly. Gogeta had an equally eager look on his face.

      " YEAH! "

      " Zzz....zzzz...zzz.... "

      " Kaka-chan. "

      " Zzzzzz....zz... "

      " Kaka-chan wake up! " Vegeta pouted as he shook the larger saiyajin lightly. Goku opened his eyes and smiled warmly

at the ouji.

      " Oh _HI_ lil Vedge'ums! "

      The ouji's face went bright red.

      " Wow, we're gettin all sweaty, we must've been under here for a while. " Goku observed, surprised.

      " Ka--Kakarrotto. There's some people coming. " Vegeta whispered, the redness fading, " What'll we do? "

      " ... " Goku thought for a moment, " OH! I KNOW! Veggie when I give the signal I want you to bounce intime with me,

k? "

      Vegeta nodded, though confused.

      " And this is one of our latest models, as you can see it's extra wide and fits perfectly with our supersized pillows

. " one of the sales-clerks voices could be heard from outside the covers. Goku peeked out to see the clerk was showing a

couple the bed. He peeked back underneath.

      " Oh it looks lovely. " the woman said her husband.

      " Very sturdy indeed. " he patted the bed-post when all of a sudden it started vibrating.

      " WOOOoooooOOOOOooooo, I am the GHOST of the king-sized MATRRESS! WOOoooooOOOOOoooOOoooo-- " Goku said hauntingly,

" All those who sleep in this bed shall perish under my cuuUUUUUUuuuuuuuuUUUUUUrse. " the small group backed away as the bed

began to shake more wildly. Goku formed a small ball of ki underneath one of the sheets closer to the top, making it appear

as if it were being lifted off the bed by an unseen force, " LEAVE THIS BED AT ONCE OR FACE MY WRAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAATH! "

the ki/bed-sheet flew at them. The clerk and the couple screamed and ran off. Goku let the ki disappear and giggled as the

sheet fell to the floor, " Heeheeheeheehee, oh Veggie that was so funny! "

      " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Vegeta laughed, " Stupid humans! "

      " HEEHEEHEEHEEE----! " Goku stopped laughing suddenly.

      " Kakarrotto? " the ouji cocked his head at him curiously.

      " I'm sensing an evil ki. " the larger saiyajin said in a hushed voice, " But--but it's Chi-chan's. Chi-chan doesn't

have an evil ki. " he said worriedly.

      " HAHA! ONNA'S EVIL, KAKA-CHAN! " Vegeta started laughing again.

      Goku yelped and clasped his hands over Vegeta's mouth, " Veggie SHUSH! She'll hear you!!! And then come KILL you!!!

And I don't want her to kill you!!! " his eyes watered at the last sentence.

      " HAHA, yeah right Kakay! " Vegeta waved it off.

      " *STOMP* *CLICK-CLICK*!!! " Chi-Chi entered the building, sniffing the air, " I smell Ouji. " she said in disgust at

the scent. Goku worriedly latched onto the little ouji, who turned bright red.

      ::Don't make a sound:: he mentally sent the message to Vegeta.

      ::Oh-kay Kakarrotto!:: Vegeta mentally shouted back in a cheerful tone.

      The various customers and clerks inside the building froze at the sight of the woman in the doorway with the bazooka

over her shoulder, snarling.

      The six workers huddled and started arguing over who should go see what she wanted.

      " You go do it, you haven't attended to anyone all day! " the first clerk said.

      " No way! She'll shoot me! Heck she'll shoot us all! " he snapped back.

      " I don't wanna be shot!! " the fourth clerk sobbed.

      " She probably won't shoot us right away, I bet she takes us the store hostage, first. " the fifth clerk spoke up.

      " Muh--maybe if we just give her all the money from the cash register she'll go away. " the third stammered.

      " AHH! She's comin this way!! " the six freaked out, pointing at Chi-Chi, who was walking towards them.

      " Where's the Ouji. " Chi-Chi said in a dead-serious voice.

      " Umm, we don't know what an Ouji is, ma'am. " the first clerk told her.

      " OUJI. It's another word for a prince! I'm looking for a Ouji that may be HIDING in here somewhere. " she glared at

them.

      :::...looking for a really big bed to temporarily hide underneath...::: " *GASP*! " the first clerk gasped, ::That

big guy, and the little guy! It must be them!::

      " He's an evil little Ouji and he's wearing a pair of green swimtrunks! " Chi-Chi snapped, " NOW IS HE IN HERE OR

NOT!! "

      ::It IS them!!:: the first clerk looked visibly pale.

      " Are you alright? " the second one said, concerned.

      " Those two guys, who came in here earlier. They went to go hide in the king-sized bed section from somebody named

"Chi-chan". That must be who she's looking for. " the first clerk whimpered to him.

      The second one turned back to Chi-Chi, who was stomping off in the direction of the bigger beds, " Well, she's goin

in the right direction whether or not she heard you. "

      " I say we get everybody out of the store and hit the fire-alarm to get the police over here. " the third clerk spoke

up.

      The others nodded in agreement, then silently began to usher all their customers out of the store.

      " OU-jiii, I know you're IN HERE! " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice as she started checking underneath beds. Goku's

breathing started getting quicker.

      ::Oh man, Veggie. She's RIGHT THERE!:: Goku held onto the ouji tighter, ::Veggie...::

      ::Yeah?::

      ::If Chi-chan really tries to shoot you, I'll take the bullet for ya::

      ::....Kha....ki....:: Vegeta felt a lump in his throat, shocked.

      ::Veh-gee:: Goku smiled back.

      " AH-HA! "

      Goku froze, his tail fur standing on end. Chi-Chi was checking underneath the bed he was laying in.

      " Kuso! I could SMELL him under here! " she fumed, " OUJI!!! "

      ::Veggie, don't breathe:: Goku whispered in his head.

      Chi-Chi looked at the bed suspicously, " "Sense the evil ki and throw". " she smirked, " More like sense the evil ki

and FIRE! " she slammed her hand down on the bed and paled when she actually felt something under the covers, " Eew...it

feels sweaty... " Chi-Chi looked visibly sickened, then re-affirmed her smirk, " HAHAHA! I've got you NOW, Ouji! " She pulled

the covers off halfway and shrieked to see Goku staring at her terrified while holding a bright red, dazed Vegeta against

him, " ....G---Goku? " she choked out.

      " YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH _ME_ FIRST!!! " Goku cried out while hugging Vegeta protectively. The ouji let out a few

giggles, then melted into a gooey bright red puddle.

      " Perfect. " Chi-Chi pulled two large sponges out of her pocket and aimed them at either side of the gooey red

puddle, " I don't have to kill him, I can just suck him into two different sponges and send each half out into a seperate end

of the universe. "

      Goku gulped, " CHI-CHAN DON'T!! "

      " *BONG*! " A loud crash was heard from behind Chi-Chi and she wobbled backwards, dizzy.

      " CLEANUP ON EISLE THREE! " Vejitto cheered, holding the pair of cymbals he had just crashed behind Chi-Chi.

      Gogeta marched into the store behind him playing a small portable drum tied to hang over the stomach with a strap

that went around the back of the neck. He drummed a steady beat, then noticed the wobbling Chi-Chi and 'accidentally' flung

his drumstick out, jabbing her in the stomach. Goku cringed as she fell backwards onto her back, unconsious.

      " Oww. " Goku paled, " That must'a hurt. "

      " But it sure was fun! " Gogeta chirped.

      " That it was. " Vejitto happily looked down at his cymbals.

      " Wait, where did you two get musical instruments? " Goku blinked, confused.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Both fusions exchanged confused expressions.

      " We have no idea. " Vejitto said, at a loss for words.

      Goku sweatdropped, then looked back at Vegeta, who had re-solidified himself but was babbling incoherently to himself

in saiyago, " Aww, Veggiesafe! " Goku glomped him.

      " WaaaAAAHHhhhh... " Vegeta let out a noise.

      " EEEEE--heeheehee. " Goku giggled contently.

      " Goku... " a voice said weakly from down on the floor. Goku peered over the bed at it, " Goku, why were you in bed

with the Ouji? " Chi-Chi asked, horrified.

      " I wasn't "in bed" with little Veggie, we were hiding from you because we didn't want you to kill little Veggie,

that's all. " Goku explained quietly. A relieved smile overcame Chi-Chi's face.

      " Oh...that's good. BUT DON'T THINK THAT MEANS IT'S OVER YET! " she lept back to her feet, shocking the saiyajins

around her.

      Gogeta gawked, " You gotta be kidding me!? We just knocked her unconsious!!! "

      Vejitto looked at his watch, " Oh that's just a mild back-spring. She should faint for good in a few minutes or so,

however much longer it takes her to waste what little consiousness she has left at the moment "

      " STOP MUMBLING ABOUT ME OVER THERE! I _KNOW_ THAT'S WHO YOU'RE MUMBLING ABOUT!! " Chi-Chi snapped at them. Both

fusions quickly turned away in different directions, whistling nervously. Chi-Chi growled in annoyance.

      " Heh-heh-heh. " a little snicker came from behind her. Chi-Chi spun around to see Vegeta's face back to its normal

color; the ouji stationed on Goku's back as if getting ready for a piggyback ride. Chi-Chi paled, " It's so nice-n-comfy back

here. Kakay's got really smooth and soft skin. " Vegeta mocked while poking Goku's shoulder.

      " Umm, Veggie I really don't think you should-- " Goku started out.

      " --and just lookit this tummy. " the ouji started poking Goku's stomach. Goku fidgeted for a moment, then burst into

laughter at the tickling sensation Vegeta was unintentionally giving him.

      " THAT'S IT!! " Chi-Chi held her bazooka back up. Goku schooched farther back, then put his fingers on his forehead

and gulped.

      " S--say goodbye to Chi-chan, Veggie. "

      " GOO-BYE, "CHI-CHAN"! " Vegeta waved as Goku teleported them, and, by accident, the bed too. Chi-Chi's jaw hung

open.

      " OUJI!!! GOKU!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TELEPORT THAT LITTLE MONSTER OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WHY I OUGHTA---

*fwump*! " Chi-Chi finally collapsed to the floor, unconsious for real this time. Gogeta glanced over at his brother.

      " So? Wanna go back to the theme-park? "

      " K! :) "

      " Ooh, she's got to be around here SOMEWHERE! " Bulma groaned as she and Mirai wandered down the street.

      " Don't worry Kaasan. With Chi-Chi as loud as she is, I'm sure we'll find her soon. " he said optimistically.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said dryly, then yelped as a large bed suddenly appeared infront of her.

      " BULMA! MIRAI! Oh thank God it's you guys! Haha! " Goku laughed, nervous and excited at the same time.

      " S-s-Son-kun? What are you DOING here? And in a furniture-store bed, with..Vegeta on your back? " Bulma looked

utterly confused.

      Goku pointed to Vegeta, who waved cheerfully to Bulma, " I'll explain later, right now you've gotta hide us! And I

mean really really well. Chi-chan's brain is on the fritz again and who KNOWS what she might do! "

      " Let's just go back to Capsule Corp. If we hurry, HOPEFULLY I can get Vegeta's memories back in his head before she

tracks him down again. " Bulma said to him.

      " Oh, Chi-chan's unconsious. Well, for the time being, anyway. " Goku pointed over his shoulder. Bulma smiled.

      " That's good! I mean, oh you know what I mean! It'll buy us some more time. " she grabbed onto part of Goku's gi

with one hand and grabbed onto Mirai's hand with the other, " Everyone ready? "

      Mirai and Vegeta nodded. Goku took a deep breath, then teleported them and the bed out of sight again until they

re-appeared in the Capsule Corp living room behind the couch. Chibi Trunks and Goten were playing a racing car video-game on

the couch.

      " Boy am I glad you two are here, I might not have had any ki to lock onto otherwise. " Goku smiled with relief, then

sweatdropped to see neither chibi paying attention to him, " Hey, who's winning? " he said curiously.

      " I am! " Trunks beamed.

      " Nuh-uh! I am! " Goten retorted stubbornly while Goku stared at the screen.

      " GO-KU! Vegeta! Lab! Brain-freezer! _NOW_!!! " Bulma exclaimed.

      " Huh? Oh, right! " he picked up Vegeta and ran down to the lab after her. The ouji giggled embarassingly in the

larger saiyajin's hold. Goku smiled warmly down at him, " Aww. Veggiesosweet. "

      " GOKU! HURRY! "

      " Aw, but Veggie is so kawaii this way. " Goku said as the smaller saiyajin nuzzled against him. Bulma sent him a

warning death-glare, " BUT I'd rather have the old Veggie back too. Hahaha. " he laughed nervously, then dashed down the

remaining stairs. Bulma looked over at him, semi-annoyed.

      " Don't even JOKE like that. "

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I'M RIDING UPSIDE-DOWN ON THE LUNAR ROLLER-COASTER

WHILE EATING FUDGEY-WUDGEYS!!! " Vejitto hooted as he and his brother rode yet another of the many rides at the park for the

umpteenth time. Both saiyajins had gotten little break on their security job in otherworld and were thoroughly enjoying their

little 'vacation'.

      " WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! " Gogeta hooted, " I CAN SEE BOTH OUR

PARENTS HOUSES FROM UP HERE!!! " he cheered, pointing his arm out.

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE---OOF! "

      " WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---OOF! " both fusions yelped as the ride suddenly came to a halt with

them both dangling at the edge of a turn. Vejitto and Gogeta gulped.

      " HELLO AGAIN, DEMI-OUJIS, HAVING FUN! " a voice called down from below. Vejitto and Gogeta looked down to see a

slightly bruised Chi-Chi leaning against the control lever.

      " HEY! YOU BETTER LET US DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!! " Vejitto snapped, annoyed.

      " BAKA ONNA!! " Gogeta snapped also, then whimpered slightly, " I don't like being strapped into places and not being

able to get out. "

      " OUJI-SPAWN! WHERE DID GOKU AND THE OUJI GET TO!!! " she shouted up at them, " AND NO TRICKS THIS TIME! YOU LIE TO

ME AND I'LL FIX IT SO THIS THING RUNS WITH YOU BOTH STUCK ON IT FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! You wouldn't want THAT would you?

Why, you could be fired from your jobs for being gone SO LONG without telling anybody while the bad guys run rampant down in

h.f.i.l. "

      Vejitto cursed angrily under his breath, then sighed, " Man Chi-Chi, you need some mental-therapy or somethin. " he

muttered to himself, shaking his head.

      " I think she's WAY beyond the help of psychology by now. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE IN 5 SECONDS OR ELSE I WILL SEEK MY WRATH ON THE OUJI ON YOU TWO INSTEAD!!! " Chi-Chi

screamed.

      " They're at Capsule Corp. " Vejitto replied. Chi-Chi smirked and let go of the lever, causing the ride to stop and

the two saiyajins to be released from their straps.

      " Thank you, Ouji-spawn, that was very helpful of you. " she cocked her bazooka and made a run back to Capsule Corp.

      Gogeta waited until she was gone, then turned to his brother in a panic, " JITTO!!! WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT!! "

      " Easy, she probably would've been able to tell if we were lying or not. Chi-Chi's good at detecting that in both our

parents. Besides, it's no biggie, we can easily teleport back there long before she reaches the building and keep her from

entering the place. I told her where they went, but I didn't say she could go see them. " he explained, smiling.

      " Wow! Toussan would be proud, Jitto. " Gogeta said in awe.

      " Heh-heh-heh! " Vejitto grinned, then put his fingers on his forehead, as did Gogeta, " Alright little brother!

Let's go! "

      " It's gonna be alright, little Veggie, I promise. " Goku said comfortingly as he massaged the nervous ouji's

shoulders. It seems Vegeta HAD remembered the pain the brain-freezer had caused upon his body. The group had agreed on

letting Goku be the one to calm down Vegeta on account of he was the one the ouji had spent the whole day with, " I won't

let anyone hurt my Veggie. " the large saiyajin massaged a little softer, " Now Veggie, I know that when you get onto that

chair it's gonna be a lil scary, but that's alright. A lot of things are scary and this is one fear that you have to face

in order to get your memory back. So I want you to trust me oh-kay. I'll be here with you the whole time. " Goku gave

Vegeta a tight hug from behind, then turned him around, " Does Veggie trust me? "

      " Hai, Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta nodded. Goku picked him up and set him down in the chair.

      " Veggie there might be a little pain, but it won't even last a second, so don't worry, alright? "

      " Alright. " the ouji smiled, then yelped as the shakles came around his arms and legs. Bulma placed the helmet on

Vegeta's head and walked over to the machine.

      " Well gentlemen, now that we've seen Goku and Chi-Chi use this thing, wait'll you see what the girl who created it

can do to it! " Bulma started pressing a series of timed buttons on the machine. The door at the top of the stairs suddenly

kicked open to reveal an enraged Chi-Chi standing at the top of it.

      " AHHHHH!!! " Goku shrieked.

      " Not NOW! " Bulma twitched.

      " Uhh, Chi-Chi? " Mirai squeaked out, only to freeze when she sent a death-glare at him in response.

      " WHAT? "

      " Wha-wha--what happened to Gogeta and Vejitto? " he stammered.

      Chi-Chi chuckled, then burst into maniacal laughter and held up a bottle of sleep-gas, " MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! "

      " ZZzzzz.....ZZZzzzzzzzZZzzzz... " Vejitto and Gogeta snored as they lay on either side of the front lawn to Capsule

Corp in a gas-induced slumber.

      " Kuso! " Mirai sweatdropped.

      Bulma went ahead and continued her calculations on the machine, then pulled the on lever on just as Chi-Chi started

to make her way down the stairs. Vegeta gulped, then froze and started shrieking in pain as the machine zapped him. Light

spraying everywhere and temporarily blinding everyone in the area. The machine stopped nearly three minutes later and

Vegeta slumped back in his seat, then promptly fainted.

      Goku looked over at him, worried, " Veh-gee? "

      " Quick! Get him to the sick bay at the other side of the lab. " Bulma ordered as she and Goku; though mostly Goku;

picked Vegeta up off his seat and carried him over. They placed him on one of the comfy beds and pulled the covers up

halfway.

      " Hey Bulma, why did we have to-- " Goku started curiously.

      " SHHH! " Bulma shhed him, " Vegeta needs plenty of rest. If his brain is to reorganize itself correctly the best way

to do that would be through sleep. And no you're not teleporting him back upstairs. "

      Goku pouted, taking his fingers off his forehead and Vegeta's arm, " Ohhh... "

      " Besides what if he wakes up when you're teleporting him. What then? " Bulma said, " I say we sit here and wait a

few hours until he's had enough of a nap. After all I've never used this machine to place memories back INSIDE somebody's

brain so we'll just have to wait and find out. "

      A few hours later...

      " Have we found out yet? " Goku sighed, tired while they waited for the ouji to wake up. Vegeta suddenly stirred,

groaning a bit. He opened his eyes to see several blurry blobs hanging over him.

      " Veggie? " a hopeful sounding little voice came from the largest of the blobs.

      " Ugh! Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snorted, annoyed as he pulled the covers over his head.

      " Vegeta? " Bulma asked inquizzitively. Out of nowhere Vegeta suddenly shot up in his seat and stared at the

semi-large group, wide-eyed. Vegeta pointed at them.

      " YOU!! " he yelled at Chi-Chi, " YOU USED MY OWN PLAN AGAINST ME!! THAT WAS _MY_ SCHEME!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO ZAP

KA---YOU! " Vegeta suddenly spun on the bed and pointed to Goku instead, " YOU MADE ME ACT LIKE A LITTLE BABY AND FINGERPAINT

AND SING SONGS WITH YOU!! AND THOSE FLOATIES!! YOU PUT FLOATIES ON MY ARMS AND LEGS WHEN YOU VERY WELL KNOW I'M AN EXPERT

SWIMMER AND YOU DID IT JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I LOOKED "CUTE" AND--ipe! " Vegeta yelped as Goku glomped onto him.

      " Veggie is BACK!!! " Goku cheered, crying with joy.

      " Mmmm.....yes Kakay, "Veggie" is back. " the ouji's face glowed bright red as he floated between snickering and

giggling. Chi-Chi glared at him, " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GLARE AT _ME_ RIGHT NOW YOU MIND-WIPER!! "

      " "Mind-wiper"? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped. She walked over to where Goku was in the hug, " GOKU! "

      " Aww Veggie...was there anything that Veggie DID find nice about his lil adventure too-day? " the larger saiyajin

asked sweetly.

      " Well I don't remember the first half of it, seeing as the last thing I remember before Onna frying my brain is you

taking me out of the same chair. " Vegeta thought back, " So, I'd have to say the waterslide...and these shorts. The shorts

are nice. " he tugged at the swim-trunks with the palm-trees on them.

      " Wait, so Veggie doesn't remember ANYTHING he did in part 2 before I shoved a lil bit of his memory back in his

head? " Goku's eyes widened.

      " Well if I didn't have any of my memory, then HOW would I REMEMBER!? " Vegeta exclaimed. Goku let out a little

giggle.

      " Heeheehee..then Veggie does not remember some of the cute coy things he did without his brain. " Goku giggled.

      Vegeta paled at the sight, " Wha...what happened? "

      " WE HAD SOUP!! " Goku chirped. Vegeta promptly fell over, twitching.

      " BAKA! " Vegeta sputtered, " There is nothing embarassing about-- "

      " --I fed it to Veggie! And it was supposed to be my soup but I was all nice-n-giving so I gave my pooped-out-from-

-sparring-against-me Veggie some soup and he was SOOOOOoooooOOOOooooo happy! " Goku clasped his hands together, letting go

of Vegeta.

      " You let him SPOON-FEED me? " Vegeta looked over at Bulma and twitched.

      " It, was at his house. Not here. " she injected.

      " Oh. "

      " OH! And I wrote Veggie a lil mush-poem and Veggie wrote one back but he sent some Veggie-ghosts after me to read

the poem cuz he was too darn bashful to read it himself. " Goku said, touched, " I mean, it wasn't all deep and total

heart-enrapture like Veggie's poem-style usually is but it was still pretty cute! "

      The ouji sweatdropped, " I wrote, you a poem. "

      " YEAH! " Goku chirped, " And-and--....what else? " he stopped to think, then burst into a huge grin, " OH YEAH!

Veggie's dress! "

      Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head. Bulma slapped her hand over Goku's mouth.

      " Son-kun, PLEASE....don't! "

      " Don't what? " he blinked at her, confused.

      " Ex-nay on the ressy-day. " she said in a panicked hush.

      " Kay-Oay ulma-bay!...hy-Way re-ay e-way alking-tay his-ay ay-way? "

      " ... "

      " ... :) "

      " Ugh. Goku just keep quiet. " Bulma groaned.

      " Ah, yes. That little blue sundress looked just LOVELY on you, Ouji. " Chi-Chi mocked him. Vegeta glared at her,

then burst into compact oozaru form and lept at her. Chi-Chi shrieked and fell backwards on her butt. The ouji laughed at

her.

      " BWAHAHA! Baka Onna! " he grinned, then grabbed Goku by the collar, " Now what's this about me and a little blue

sundress? " the ouji said in a dead-serious tone.

      " FurryVehhhh-geeeee.... " the larger saiyajin stared at him with big sparkily eyes, in a daze.

      " Uhh... " Vegeta trailed off, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. The ouji instantly powered back down to normal

and let go of Goku, backing up a few steps.

      " MAN, Veggie! You gotta teach ME how to go furry too! " Goku grinned at the thought, " I want red fur just like

Veggie! "

      " Just because _I_ have red fur when I transform doesn't mean YOU will, baka. As far as I now yours could range from

red to brown to marron-- "

      " --or orange! " Goku grinned.

      " What? " Vegeta looked at him incrediously.

      " YEAH! I want orange fur so that when I put that new light blue gi I got on it'll look just like my current gi! Only

my arms will be FURRY! "

      " ... " Vegeta twitched and sweatdropped, " Baka. I HOPE YOU GET POLKA-DOTTED FUR FOR ALL I CARE! "

      " Then you'll show me how to do it? " Goku zipped over to him eagerly.

      " *snort*. Fine. For taking care of me in my time of memory-loss and for probably saving me from Onna and buying me

these very nice swim trunks I, *sigh* "Veggie", shall teach you, Kakarrotto, how to transform into compact oozaru form so you

too can be "furry" and find out exactly WHAT color fur you happen to have. " he sighed.

      " ..... :) "

      " Kakarrotto? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " ..... :) "

      " Kakarrotto? " the ouji waved his arm infront of Goku's face.

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " Goku squealed, leaping into the air and then glomping

onto Vegeta, " OHVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIETHISISGONNABESOCOOLME-N-VEGGIEALLNICEANDFURRYTOGETHERLIKELILKITTYSORPUPPIESANDITLLBESOMUCH

_FUN_!!! " he let go, then merrily bounced up the stairs and out of the lab, " I'm gonna go get my new blue gi! " Goku

eagerly clutched the orange gi he was wearing, then dashed off.

      " I can't believe I mushied it up with Kakarrotto ALL DAY! " Vegeta groaned, slumping to the floor, " I feel so sick

and disturbed inside. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S IT'S LIKE TO ACT ALL SUGARY WITH KAKARROTTO FOR NEARLY AN ENTIRE DAY AND

ACTUALLY HAVE _ENJOYED_ IT!? I'VE NEVER FELT SO CURIOUS AS TO QUESTION MY MENTAL HEALTH BEFORE!! " he slapped himself on

either side of his head.

      " We ALL know you're CRAZY, Ouji. You don't need a moment of "self-revelation" to tell you THAT. Tfh. " Chi-Chi

rolled her eyes.

      The ouji burst back into compact oozaru and glared at her, " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MORE YOUR STUPID PLAN HAS

DRIVIN KAKARROTTO UP THE "VEGGIESOCUTEANDSWEETANDDUM" TRAIN? A _LOT_!!! "

      " Uhhh....uhhh... " Chi-Chi twitched at the now menacing, furry, fanged little creature infront of her.

      Vegeta stopped and smirked, " Not too fond of "ssj4"'s, ARE YOU Onna? " he tilted his head slightly and grinned to

expose his teeth and fangs.

      " I am NOT afraid of you in this stupid animal-form! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " Oh, I'm sorry, did I say anything about you being AFRAID of me... " Vegeta fake-gasped, " ....you're afraid of me

in compact oozaru form, aren't you Onna? " he smirked.

      " NO! " Chi-Chi retorted.

      " Then why'd you bring it up? "

      " OOOOOOH. " Chi-Chi huffed, then walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, fuming silently at him.

      Vegeta grinned at Bulma, " She knows I'm right so she chooses to ignore me rather than have me smush it in her

face! "

      " You know after all the trouble she's caused, do you could let her cool off a little bit before she explodes

again? " Bulma offered, sweatdropping.

      " Of course I will Bulma; after all, Onna's plan WAS poorly executed, unlike my brilliant scheme concerning that

particular invention. " Vegeta boasted.

      " So you WERE also plotting on using my brain-freezer for your own personal gain!! " she exclaimed.

      " ... "

      " I KNEW IT! " she ranted, " I knew there was no way for YOU, Vegeta the "great and powerful saiyajin no ouji" to be

100% the victim in this little incident. "

      Vegeta grinned cheesily, " Ah, you know me well. However, my plan was slightly different and consisted of

implementing KAKARROTTO as the victim instead of myself. "

      " Ugh! I can't believe this! " Bulma groaned, climbing up the stairs while Mirai reached the top step.

      " WAIT! " Vegeta called up after her.

      " WHAT! " she called back.

      " Is there anything else that is of absolute importance that I should know about the part I don't remember. " Vegeta

asked.

      Bulma sighed, " Yes. You flashed me, Goku, and Chi-Chi and you came THIS CLOSE to going on a picnic-date in your

little blue sundress with Son-kun. " she proportioned her fingers very closely together. Vegeta gulped.

      " I.........fa-fa-fla.......and Kaka---sa---SAW me na--nay---nah--- " Vegeta stammered in shock. Bulma slapped him

across the face, " Thank you. " he replied, " --KAKARROTTO SAW ME NAKED?! "

      " Yes. " Bulma said flatly.

      " From the FRONT?! "

      " *sigh* Yes. "

      " o_O " Vegeta twitched in embarassment. Bulma slapped him again, snapping him out of it, " I'll, uhh, I'll be right

up. " he wandered off, feeling very awkward.

      " Alright then, call me if you need me. " Bulma said, walking up the stairs. Vegeta watched her leave, then turned

around. The presently-furry little ouji walked over to where Chi-Chi was sitting with her arms folded stubbornly and grinned

at her.

      " You can power down to normal again, it's not really that frightening. " Chi-Chi huffed, turning her head the other

way.

      " Have a bad childhood-experiance with a wild animal with red fur and fangs? " Vegeta smiled, tilting his head,

" Kakay says when you were little you were afraid of dinosaurs, any fears of a 'monster' that looks like ME before? "

      " Oh will you shut up, Ouji! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, then snickered, " Besides, I had a semi-revelation during my

unconsious nap in the last chapter. I know why Goku's getting so attached to you! And I know how to stop it! " she said

victoriously.

      " Ah, you DO know a lot, Onna. Very much so. But you see, sometimes you need to give that small earth-brain of yours

a little rest. " he said, then leaned up against a nearby wall and hit a button, causing cuffs to cuff Chi-Chi's arms and

legs into the chair. She instantly paled.

      " Oh dear God... " Chi-Chi murmured.

      " Vehhh-gee! Hurry up Veggie! " Goku happily called from upstairs.

      " K' Kakay-chan! " the ouji chirped in the tone he had used before he got the rest of his memory back. Vegeta

instantly noticed what he had just done and promptly slapped himself across the face, " CURSE YOU,

NOW-SLIGHTLY-MUTATED SUBCONSIOUS!! " he turned back to Chi-Chi.

      " And just look at THAT! You sat in it all by yourself without me having to trick you the way you tricked me. Kakay

will be very proud of me for not tricking you. " Vegeta snickered, " He'll be even MORE happy once he finds out about that

WONDERFUL cruise I'm taking him on for the week. "

      " WHAT CRUISE!? YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM _ANYWHERE_ YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      Vegeta bent down to the chair's height, " Oh, yes well, actually I am. Bwahaha! " Vegeta laughed, " And what's more

is you will be happily supporting our little 'vacation' as a way of saying how VERY SORRY you are for causing me such

EMOTIONAL and IRREVERSIBLE MENTAL-DAMAGE! " he twitched with rage on the last few words, then broke into an evil snicker,

" It'll be SUCH a wonderful change from the torment I've endured through this story. And Kakay will be SO HAPPY to go on a

trip to someplace with his "little Veggie" without having to worry about you trying to come and kill me. It will indeed be

a glorious trip where Kakay and I shall relax and I shall teach him how to, *twitch* reach his 'furry' form. I won't do

anything TOO bad, I promise. " Vegeta smirked, then flicked the switch.

      " Ouji--don't! Please don't! " Chi-Chi begged, starting to worry, " I'll-I'll let you you come over whenever you want

! Uhhh, you, you can share meals with us. "

      " Can I keep Kakay in my room tonight? "

      " NO WAY IN H.F.I.L YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi roared, then sweatdropped as Vegeta started up the machine.

      " Erasing all files labeled "Ouji" and "Goku". " the computer stated.

      " Ah...ah.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in

pain until the machine finished and she promptly slumped in the chair, looking dazed.

      " Whoawahhhh... " she drolled on.

      " Wow, Onna didn't even FAINT?! I guess she didn't have as many memories in her head about me and Kakarrotto as I had

about Kakarrotto so she didn't go through the pain as long. " Vegeta concluded, then powered back down and bent to the

chair's height, " Hi! I'm Vegeta. " he shook her dazed hand.

      " Wonahwahh? "

      " Vegeta. "

      " Oh, uhh, hello? " Chi-Chi said, moving between consiousness and unconsiousness.

      " Yah...well anyway, my name is Vegeta Oujisama and I'm going to be taking your advice in bringing your other friend,

Son Goku, with me on a week-long cruise so he can get some well-deserved relaxation. " the ouji acted.

      " That's..nice... " Chi-Chi looked confused.

      " Wish us luck, it's going to be such a nice relaxing trip and I'm sure that Ka--Son Goku will be able to finally be

relieved of all that stress you said he was under at home. " Vegeta smiled, then cheerfully walked away.

      " ...what an odd little guy. " Chi-Chi mumbled, " Umm, GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TRIP, VEGETA-SAN!! " she waved to him.

      " Heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta chuckled as he walked up the steps, " "Vegeta-SAN". BWAHAHA! I should've recorded that. " he

walked out of the lab and into the kitchen where Goku was sitting at the table eating a donut with the two Veggie-ghosts,

" Hey Kakay, " Vegeta said sneakily, " Guess where WE'RE going this week? "

      " Uhhhhh.....where am I? " Vejitto groaned as he sat up on Capsule Corp's front lawn. Gogeta on the other half of the

lawn. The two brothers seperated by the sidewalk.

      " Onna sprayed our faces with sleepy-gas. " Gogeta mumbled, sitting up already but a little fogged-up in the brain.

      " OH YEAH! " Vejitto instantly remembered. He pointed at Gogeta, " Let's go down there and give her a piece of our

minds! "

      " She's not gettin any of MINE! That's for sure! " Gogeta held his head protectively. Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Don't be a baka! I meant let's go tell her off for being such a jerk just now! " the older fusion pointed to the

front door.

      " VEGGIETRIP, VEGGIETRIP, I'm goin on a Veggietrip! " Goku cheered excitedly as he bounced outside through the front

door, " I am SO HAPPY! I dunno what made Chi-chan decide I am a-llowed to go, but I get to go!! " he grinned.

      " Heh, she probably felt bad for causing you all at misery. " Vejitto pointed out.

      " Where're you going? " Gogeta smiled.

      " ON A CRUISE!..WITH VEGGIES!!..AND I GET TO LEARN HOW TO GET TO MY FURRY-FORM!!! " Goku said happily, " I bet my

fur's orange! Or red like Veggie's! Or BLUE! "

      " Blue? " both fusions sweatdropped.

      " Well I've had a lot of blue gi's before I got my first orange one.. " he thought outloud, " Or maybe it'll be

yellow! "

      " OOH OOH OOH! I wanna have fur too! " Gogeta said eagerly.

      " YEAH! I want RED! " Vejitto grinned.

      " Me too! " Gogeta added.

      " Well you're both going to have to wait, because this is a Kaka-only vacation. " Vegeta smirked, walking past them,

" However, if you come back in 2 weeks I'll be glad to teach compact-oozaru form to you then. "

      " But, umm, Toussan? That's all well-n-good, but we need you do to us a favor NOW. " Gogeta said, " You see Freeza's

been spreading these rumors down in h.f.i.l. about you and Kas-- "

      " OF COURSE I AM STRONGER THAN KAKARROTTO, WHY DO YOU ASK!! " Vegeta shouted up at the sky as if someone was watching

them. The fusion-babies sweatdropped.

      " Actually it has to do with you love lives. " Vejitto rattled off innocently.

      Vegeta sighed and shouted back up at the sky, " YES I AM FAMOUS AND BELOVED ACROSS THIS STINKIN PLANET!! "

      " No! He meant---mmph? " Gogeta paused to see Vejitto cover his mouth with his hand.

      " Don't bother, Mommy's had a hard day; we'll come back and tell her after the week has passed. " Vejitto explained,

" After all, we've only been gone a few hours. How much damage could h.f.i.l. BE in? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I try not to think about it too much. It makes my head hurt. " Gogeta paled along with Vejitto.

      " OH! By the way Toussan, who's gonna be watching, uhh, the others while you're-- " Vejitto started uneasily.

      " Easy! The Veggieghosts! " Goku happily pointed over his shoulder to the two Veggieghosts who were staring at them

out the window, kneeling on the window-couch, " They're SO KAWAII!!! " his eyes turned into two big sparkily globs, " Oh

well! " Goku piped up, " Come on Veggie! We got a REALLY BIG BOAT to catch! " Goku cheered.

      " Heh-heh-heh, yes we do. " Vegeta snickered, " So long 'kids'. " he waved to the fusions, flying off after Goku.

      " BYE-BYE MOMMY AND DADDY!! " Vejitto waved back happily, then turned to his brother, " Come on Goggie! Let's get

back to work! "

      " HOORAY! It's tush-whoopin time again! " Gogeta hooted as they both teleported back to otherworld.

      " Ohhhhhhhhh.... " Chi-Chi groaned as she finally made it up the stairs and out of the hallway into the living room.

She stared gawkingly at the two Veggie-ghosts, " Who the heck are you?! " she pointed at them.

      The two Veggieghosts turned each other and grinned, then back at Chi-Chi menacingly, " Heh-heh-heh.... "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4:39 AM 6/15/03

THE END

Chuquita: And what an ending it is. (ironically we all know by now in gt that Goku's ssj4 fur is a pinkish color)

Vegeta: (grinning) Oh I enjoyed THIS little ending. Onna could've been in a LITTLE more pain though.

Goku: (insulted) VEH-GEE! I still love Chi-chan!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) I let you erase her mind and go on a cruise w/Son-kun. You got your revenge, what else

do you want?!!

Vegeta: (pulls out HUGE LONG LIST of stuff he wants) (holds it up to her innocently)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ... 

Goku: Aww, Veggiesocute!

Vegeta: (to Chu) You could've at least given me another chapter so I get to see what actually HAPPENS on the cruise!

Chuquita: Veggie that would've taken up a whole 'nother STORY to tell, besides I like where it ended.

Goku: (happy) Yeah! And we got to keep the Veggieghosts! They are SO KAWAII!! (goes big sparkily-eyed)

Chuquita: (to Son) I couldn't have knocked them off. I liked the Veggieghosts too much to do that. I guess they could become

lab assistants to Bulma or something.

Goku: Or they could come live with ME! (big grin)

Vegeta: ...I'd, rather they didn't, Kakarrotto.

Goku: Aww, you're just jealous cuz I'd spoil 'um silly!

Vegeta: (twitch) ... (decides to change the subject) What about the fusions?

Chuquita: Depending on which of two of my upcoming stories I decide to do next, the whole Goggie-and-Jitto-need-Son-&-Veggie

-to-help-stop-the-rumors-about-their-parents-in-h.f.i.l. may be concluded as a lil side story in the next fic. For anyone

who hasn't seen any of the recent ones with Goggie and Vejitto in them, Freeza's found out exactly who their parents are,

and, since he obviously has a grudge against both Goku and Vegeta he's been spreading embarassing rumors about them to

everyone else in h.f.i.l.

Vegeta: Which is why he must be punished. (glares angrily)

Goku: Yeah! Nobody makes fun of me and little Veggie by saying things that aren't true about us! That's LYING.

Vegeta: Yes, and we all know how BAD it is to LIE. Especially to KAKAY. (smirks evilly at the camera)

Goku: (licks his chops) Yeah....lieing is bad....but, you know how you can always tell if somebody is telling you the truth?

(grins) Give 'um a lil nibble.

Vegeta: (freezes in place) (schoots away from him) You STILL remembered about that biting thing?! That was almost 2 chapters

ago!

Goku: I have a good memory little Veggie! (sweet lil smile) HEY! Veggie it looks like you have something on your lil

Veggie-shoulder. Here lemmie get that for you! (bends towards Veggie, who spins his chair to the other side of the desk

suspicously)

Vegeta: (wipes his shoulder) (nervously) Oh look! There it is, silly me. It's all gone now. Hahahaha! (nervous laugh)

Goku: (pouts and sits back in his chair)

Chuquita: You know I did a gt parody comic of what happens after you bit Veggie and beat Bebi; IF you just pretend for a

moment that Goku got his adulthood back after Bebi and that gt Veggie was a clone and Bebi possessed the real Veggie after

noticing the mistake so the Veggie who Goku bit was the real one.

Goku: I do like to nibble on meat and cheese and chocolate and veggies.

Vegeta: (looks around uneasily)

Chuquita: Oh! And Earth isn't blown up because I didn't want Piccolo to be killed like he was in gt. So Earth is still there

and all back to normal.

Goku: (grins) We like Piccy!

Chuquita: And so a few days pass and Veggie finally notices the huge bite-mark in his left arm. He goes to bite Son back so

the effect of the bond doesn't turn him into a mindless-kaka-slave; however even before he bites Goku back Goku's feeling

the effects of what he did starts trying to overpower Veggie five or six times. Bulma and Veggie find out the reason it's

happening to Goku and not Veggie (has to do with tail glands, Goku not having his in his teen years and the tail's reaction

to the bite being sending out all its gland juices at a fast rate to make up from before; while Veggie never lost his and

it was kept normal) and they fix him by sucking out some juices from his tail. The end :) (to Son & Veggie) I might even put

it at the end of my gt parody :D

Vegeta: ....hai, but that means I'm still bonded.

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: To Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: AND THAT'S A VERY BAD THING!!!

Chuquita: Hey, wasn't my idea. Blame the gt people for deciding on having that happened.

Vegeta: (shakes fist in the air) CURSE YOU PEOPLE FROM TOEI WHO WROTE THAT PARTICULAR GT EPISODE!!!

Goku: (bounces in his chair) (sing-song) I get to nib-ble Veh-gee! I get to nib-ble Veh-gee!

Vegeta: (shudders)

Chuquita: OH! I wanna say thank you to the person who e-mailed me and sent that kawaii doodle of Veggie with the giant

chocolate-bar from Goku's 'happy-land'. (I'm so sorry I forgot your name, but thanks so much anyways!)

Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Lil-lil Veggie's eyes looked so cyuuuuuuute...

Vegeta: (flushes embarassed bright red) ...

Chuquita: As for the reviewer replys thing, I've decided that I'll answer the reviews for this chapter and

then give it a lil break unless there's a question you wanna know the answer to. I think my problem with it was I

started answering everything (so as not to make anyone feel bad) and I babbled too much.

Goku: (chirping) BABBLEBABBLEBABBLEBABBLE!!

Chuquita: ...yah. That and it took away all my fic-writing time last Sunday and I could've had this chapter up

last friday if I hadn't. It's just way too much on my brain which was completely fried by the time I finished them.

(smiles) But I just wanna say I'm truely thankful for all my readers and reviewers. You guys are great! AND I may start

actually running a plotline in the Corners again like I did before I had the reviewer-replies. So here we go :)

To Alecto: The name of the song in my parody was "Addicted". :) I've heard it on 97.5 WPST and Q102.1.

To Farhan: Yah, ff.net was acting strange earlier this week. For some odd reason it's done that the last couple years

everytime June comes around. Weird. I wish we could attach big files in e-mails. Ironically in gt the "Jaws" theme is

played as theme music for Li Shenlong. I cracked up when I first heard it. The reader-reviews will still exist,

but only to answer any questions instead of every single comment. It just makes the Corners too big. I'll try to im if

I get time but the rest of June's gonna be pretty busy for me (high-school graduation, carnival, sister's dance recital).

I'll try to make sure it doesn't effect me getting my fics done though.

To Rentol: LOL! That's so funny! I can just see Son-kun blowing up the kitchen like that :D

To FrEaKyMe: Hahaha! Bunni likes Veggie's 'unique' forehead. That would be a funny episode, seeing how dumbstruck Veggie

was around her. I remember her saying Veggie was so 'trendy' and he just stared at her confused (grins) Oh! You meant the

chibis the alternate timeline Goku made. Yah they were fun to write. :D Goggie missed his childhood. I've seen those 3

spellings for Goku and a fourth one "Gokuh". I still like the Gokou spelling best. I forget what Piccolo's hat said.

That would be a funny idea to add to that fic once/if I write it :)

To Christina G.: Aw, glad you like the Corners. And Veggie's fixed the problem of Chi-Chi using the dream against him. :)

She SHOULD be back to normal in the next fic though. There's nothing wrong with yaoi; but I'd never write one. It'd break

nearly half the rules in my loosely-connected series's world. I couldn't let their relationship end up in that direction.

Sorry!

To Callimogua: Yah, Bulma is starting to get annoyed with Chi-Chi. Vegeta IS her husband after all, she's not gonna let

someone repeatedly try to kill him without starting to get defensive. Yeah, the mushy Veggie was kawaii :D

I like that song so much (grins) I hope I got the lyrics right though, they may be out of order but that's oh-kay.

To Happy Nekki: Glad you liked it! Yah, this will be the last time I answer any of the revs like this. I just figured I'd

do it for part 4 to to round it off. :) Sadly I do not have Kazaa. If it's free I may be able to download it like I did

netpumper. Hope you lessen the space on your comp somehow :D Goku's quotes are fun :)

To Tomoyo chan: Happy you liked it!

To Nasiya: Mushy-brained Veggie was fun :)

Goku: (happy) Veggie is the source of all Veggieness in the world! (hugs Veggie) ...so is this lil Veggie-arm here--

(opens mouth wide towards Veggie-arm)

Vegeta: (yanks his arm away, backs up, paranoid)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Yeah I'm still gonna have the replies, only just answering only the questions from now on :)

So if you have a question or question/comment in the next time you review I'll definately answer it! Hee~, Veggie's

prize was getting to zap Chi-Chi's brain in revenge. AND his week-long cruise. After all that happened to him he deserves

it.

Vegeta: (grin) That I do.

To Miyanon: Veggie's brain is still mostly fuzzy so he doesn't remember EVERYTHING he did, but he has a good idea.

Poor Veggie. Hai his brain's subconsious has been a lil tweaked thanks to the brain-freezer. I might show more of it in a

future story. Don't feel bad about exams, I have them this week too :)

To Joanne: *thinks* Well, I dunno about shounen-ai; my fic's Goku and Veggie have an odd relationship. It's kinda confusing.

Veggie kinda went from hating Goku to being creeped out by him to starting to like having him around to where he is now.

Weird transformation. He also used to be afraid of Chi-Chi like the others but started standing up to her a while ago. I

don't have any of those programs though. I guess I could look at 'um.

Goku: (waves back) HI!!!

Vegeta: (smirks) Hello. (waves back also)

Goku: (happy) I like being waved to, Veggie!

To kyra-chan: (sweatdrops) Urm, this isn't my first fanfic, it's my 69th fanfic. (perks up) But that's oh-kay, everybody

makes mistakes!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) I'm not sure whether I should be flattered, insulted, or confused.

Vegeta: Sort of a mixture of the three I suppose.

To People Hate Me: Wow, this is like the 3rd or 4th person who mentioned Kazaa. I definately will go look at the program to

see how it works and what it does, etc. Good luck on your game! Videogames are fun *grins at her ps2 & gba* Here is the

next chapter!

To Kichi: Uhh, that's because you were reading the Corner, not the actual fic. I don't think it's lazy at all. Heck all the

famous plays and tv-shows and even the news use script format. If you scrolled down a little bit you'd find the fic :D

I have no problem with either form. I've read some pretty good script-form fanfics before.

To Laura: You're welcome! Wow that WAS full O_O Glad you cleared your e-mail box out though :) (hugs Veggie quickly)

Veggie's so kawaii! His brain hurt a little bit but he's all better now :D For the most part anyway.

To Nasiya: Yah I got your first review. Nearly everybody who reviewed this chap didn't show up on the review page; only way

I was able to do this is cuz I have the the ff.net bot send-you-an-email thing turned on. Hope everyone elses' does appear.

It DOES say they're there; in #'s anyway.

To Keiko: BOY did Funi confuse a lot of people with that poll. They were looking for what type of person they thought the

fans wanted to see. As to who they're going to really use. I have no idea. The movie comes out next summer or the following

one supposedly. I think Veggie and Goku are going to be the two hardest characters to cast. I can't imagine where they'd

find two guys who can fit as them so well. Especially with their heights and looks and all. I'd rather see a CGI movie of

it though. Or make some new eps that occur between z and gt! :D

Chuquita: And thus the reviews have been finished :) We only have 1 more thing to do before we go! And that's a lil summary

of the two fics which may be next. Well, one of the two will be next and the other will follow. So here they are! Enjoy!

Goku: (chirps) Remember, story titles are subject to change!

Summary 1: Look Before You Leap. After Veggie angers an old woman at the supermarket, she places a curse on him. Now

everyone Veggie knows visualizes the ouji as their imaginations portray him. Veggie has 1 week to find the old woman again

and remove the curse or else he will fall victim to the same effects as those around him. Will Veggie be able to get through

to an over-eager Goku, dreamy-eyed Bulma, and terrified/wildly angered Chi-Chi before it's too late? And what happens when

the curse starts effecting Veggie's vision as well?

Goku: (lil giggle) Heehee, "Kayka".

Chuquita: (shushes Son) SHH!!!

Summary 2: Freezeframe. My 4th Piccolo-tries-to-take-over-the-world one-shot fic! :D Piccolo gets conned into cleaning

Bulma's basement for her after Vegeta disappears to run some personal errands. The namekian finds a strange stopwatch that

literally freezes time itself and decides to use it to his advantage by taking over the planet while it's frozen. But what

happens when he gets a little too full of himself and accidentally breaks the watch while amusing himself with it. Will

Piccolo be able to fix it or be stuck in a time-frozen universe forever?

Chuquita: Parodied after an episode of "The Twilight Zone". (grins) Ironically I forget if the guy in the episode DOES get

the watch fixed and back to normal. (thinks)

Vegeta: (snickers) Heh-heh-heh, pointy-eared baka.

Goku: (pouts) Hey! Don't say bad things a-bout Piccy, lil Veggie! He was my little buddy before you a-ppeared on my planet.

Vegeta: (blank face) ...dear God that must've been awful for him. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Chu and Son sweatdrop)

Chuquita: Why do you enjoy other people's embarassment Veggie?

Vegeta: ... (tilts his head) I dunno. (smirk) Cuz I'm evil!

Goku: (sweetly) Cuz you're silly!

Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: Anyways, this just about wraps up our fic. Tune in next time for one of two possible fics about one of the

summaries above, a shorter reviewer-reply end-corner thingy, and a contest! The contest is for the lost full japanese

episodes. If you know a site that has them and it works, you get to give Goku and Veggie an order and no matter what it is

they will HAVE to do it. It'll probably occur in a Corner or if it can fit into one of my future stories (I have a list of

more than just the two that're up next) then I'll make them do it there. Whether it be sing the whole chapter or eat an

elephant or what. No holds bars!

Goku: (smiles) We'd give you money we have no credit cards.

Chuquita: (also smiles) That we don't!

Vegeta: (slightly nervous) Urm, are you sure this is such a, heh-heh, good idea? I mean, if there's "no holds bars" then I

could end up an a very embarassing situation.

Goku: But then we'd get to see our sub-selves walk-n-talk for us a-gain. (blinks)

Chuquita: And I have TWO possible leads for places that may have subs (one guy says his is going to be re-loaded onto the

site eventually and the other site supposedly has eps but w/my 56k modem it'd take me 6 hours to download each thing to see

if it's telling the truth or not; they're 40mb while in the past normal episodes I've had are only 20mb which makes me

suspicous) so it's not like I haven't been looking for them myself. Heck I've been spending hours just looking for a site

but getting dead-ends all over the place.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) So you're getting so desperate you would risk my pride and saiyajin dignity over someone who

knows where you can get REPLACEMENT SUBBED BUU EPISODES!!!

Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Yes. AND if I find them or someone else finds them then I won't have to waste two hours a day

looking and be able to get my fics done faster so everybody can be happy! And it's from the episode you two fuse to the

final one I'm looking for.

Goku: (grins) Yeah Veggie! I mean, come on! What's the most embarassing thing we'd have to end up doing anyways! [pats

Veggie on the shoulder]

Vegeta: (weakly) My imagination can think up a few...

Chuquita: Goodbye everybody!

Goku: (waves both arms) BYEBYEBYE!!

Vegeta: Umm, buh---....bye. (to Chu) The orders for Kakarrotto and I are seperate from each other, right? I mean, we don't

have to do things with each other if the winner's order says so...right? (nervous-sweat)

Goku: Aww, re-LAX lil Vedge'ums!

Vegeta: (pales) Ohhhhh....

Goku: An apple a day keeps the doctor a-way. But a cookie a year keeps Veggie so-near! (hugs Veggie tightly) HEEEEEEE~~~

and EVERYONE luvs Veggies!

Vegeta: (gulps) Help.


End file.
